After Seven Long Years
by chozencaptain
Summary: After the Final War ended, Harry Potter vanished. He was pronounced dead, leaving Ginny Weasley to raise the children on her own. However, after seven long years not everything is as it seems.   -written previous to Deathly Hallows release- Now COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Dreaming Of You

_The chamber was dark and damp. The cold of the room and the dreary surroundings, however, were noticed by no one. There were flashes of light, spilled blood on the floor, dead bodies, and screams echoing and reverberating off the walls of the Chamber of Secrets. The war raged. There were many deaths on the Order's side but the Death Eaters were also suffering a great many losses. _

_Ginny saw her mother and Fleur dueling Bellatrix Lestrange, Fred and George were fighting five Death Eaters at once, Ron was attempting to revive an unconscious Hermione, and Kingsley and Tonks were fighting Rodolphus Lestrange, Augustus Rookwood and Lucius Malfoy all at once. Mad-Eye was fighting several at once, Neville and Luna were battling with Narcissa Malfoy, and her father, Mr. Weasley, was throwing a punch into Nott's face. _

_Ginny herself was trying to reach the jagged rock where Harry and Voldemort dueled. She crawled past body after body. She saw Ollivander's body twisted and mutilated in a sickening way, Charlie, her own brother, bleeding from the head, Remus Lupin who had been clawed, chewed and beaten by Fenrir Greyback, Peter Pettigrew had had his left leg cursed off and had bled to death and there were many dead Death Eaters as well. Ginny noticed none of these bodies however, for there would be time to grieve later, when Voldemort was dead, and Harry was there to comfort her. She was now close enough to see Voldemort and Harry dueling. _

_Their wands moved faster then she had ever seen before. She heard Voldemort scream something, there was a flash of blue and then green light. Blood spurted from Harry's chest. _

"_NO!" she screamed. Voldemort's mirthless laugh rang in her ears. _

_Then she saw Harry, with his last ounce of strength, drive Godric Gryffindor's sword into Voldemort's gut. Blinding gold light filled the entire chamber and everyone turned to look. Voldemort crumpled and then burst into dust. There were cheers and shouts of glee, but Ginny heard none of it. Harry was hurt, blood seeping out of him. Harry turned his head and saw Ginny and they locked eyes. Harry gave her a defeated look and then slumped forward onto the damp stone. Crying, she ran forward, not caring about tearing her robes or slipping off the rocks. When she reached the top, she saw the dusty remains of Voldemort, but she found no Harry. He had vanished, leaving nothing but an enormous blood stain on the rocks. _

Ginny awoke with a start. She wiped sweat off her forehead and tears off her face. It had been a long time since she had had that dream. _Though it wasn't a dream_ she reminded herself. _It was a memory of what had happened all those years ago. _She glanced over at the clock. It read 5:05. Knowing that she wasn't going to get any more sleep, she got up and padded across the hall to the room where her children slept. She stood in the doorway and leaned against the frame gazing at her three perfect children. When she first found out she was going to have triplets she had panicked, but she wouldn't trade them for anything in the world.

The first that had come was James Ronald Weasley, who, ironically looked exactly like James. He had black hair that stuck up at the back, just like Harry's and James's had, and he had her enormous brown eyes. James was quite devious and very protective over his siblings.

Charlie Remus Weasley came next, he had poufy red hair that made anyone long to touch it, and had Harry's almond-shaped emerald green eyes. Charlie was a lot more quite than James was.

Lily Molly Weasley was the last to come. She had red hair, but had startling blue eyes that reminded her constantly of Ron. She was always smiling and was very outgoing.

Ginny felt much better. After her dream, the sound of her children breathing was oddly calming. Though, of course, her children could always make her feel better.

The three of them were all sleeping in one enormous bed. Lily had fallen asleep sucking her thumb and was clutching her stuffed tiger. Her white night shirt (that had once been Ginny's T-shirt) was barely visible from under the covers. Her red hair was sprawled across her pillow. Charlie, with his blue teddy bear print pajamas, was also clutching his stuffed animal, though his was puppy dog. James, who was sprawled out on his back, showing his forest green pajamas that had little snitches on them, didn't have a stuffed animal because he preferred his 'blankie' which was a baby blue blanket that was tangled with James's small body.

Ginny grinned from the doorway. Then her smile faltered as she remembered her dream, remembered…Harry. After months of searching, Harry James Potter had been pronounced dead – Leaving a heartbroken and pregnant Ginny to raise three children on her own. Ginny hadn't even been able to tell Harry she was pregnant with his child (at the time before she found out she would be having triplets) before he died. For a long time, Ginny had refused point blank to accept that Harry was dead, but she then gave birth to three beautiful children, and the years pasted and there was still no Harry. She had finally admitted that Harry was dead and that he wouldn't be coming back on the triplets second birthday.

Rubbing her eyes wearily, she made her ways downstairs. She made herself some coffee and then sat down at the kitchen table. She looked around her kitchen morosely. It was actually quite a nice kitchen…a nice house, for that matter. After the war, she lived with her mother and father. Then, when the triplets were a year old, she got a job, moved out, and had bought this little property.

The house was actually only several miles away from the village of Ottery St. Catchpole, in the opposite direction of the Burrow. It was two stories tall. The upstairs consisted of two bedrooms (one Ginny slept in and one for the triplets), a bathroom and stairs leading to the attic. The downstairs had a large kitchen that led to an even larger living room, a pantry, a bathroom and another bedroom that was for guests. When the triplets got older, she would move into the downstairs bedroom and let them share the two bedrooms upstairs.

Pulling herself out of her musings she glanced at the clock. 5:55. Where did the time go these days? Sighing, she cleaned up a bit in the kitchen, putting away clean dishes and washing out the now empty coffee pot, and then headed upstairs to get dressed. She had a long day ahead of her at work. She pulled on ripped jeans splattered with paint, a white T-shirt, and a cute black hoody. She put her red hair into pig tails. She almost laughed as she looked in the mirror she hardly looked like a mother of seven year old triplets. She was still so young. Only 23 years old.

She glanced at the clock again – 6:14. Sighing, she went across the hall to wake the kiddies. She switched on the lights, which caused groaning and mumbling.

"Come on, get up. Mama's got to go to work," She said giving James's shoulder a small shake.

"Mmmph" was the only response she got. Lily, however, after several moments, had sat up blinking in the bright light.

"Morning, Sleepy girl!" Ginny said smiling at her. Lily brought both of her small hands up to her eyes to rub the sleep out of them. Ginny lifted her from the bed and held her for a moment before placing her down to get dressed.

"Come on you two! You're going to make me late for work!" Charlie climbed slowly out of bed. James sat up frowning. Ginny couldn't help but smile; even if she could let them sleep all day long, James still wouldn't want to get up.

"Why do we have to get up so early?" James grumbled.

"I have an early class today," Ginny replied, placing Lily on the floor so she could get dressed. "Come on, up!" She waited for James to get out of bed before leaving the room.

Several minutes later the trio trudged down the stairs. All of them were bleary-eyed from being woken so early in the morning. Ginny saw them and smiled. "Are you ready to go?" She asked them. They nodded. "Come on then. Lily, do you have Stripes?" Lily nodded, holding up her stuffed tiger. "And Charlie do you have Puppy?" another nod. "Alright then, everyone hold hands."

There was darkness and they felt as though they were being squeezed through a very small hole, then the pressure lifted, and they found themselves outside the Burrow. An older red-headed woman stood waiting for them outside the house.

"Grandma!" Lily shouted, running over to hug her grandmother. Charlie and James ran after her. Ginny grinned from ear to ear and the older woman winked.

"You'd think," Ginny said, "that seeing how they see you practically everyday they wouldn't be this excited!"

Molly Weasley smiled "Hmm, you would think. But they're my favorite grandchildren! Aren't you?" she said, looking down at the triplets.

"Grandma, you tell all of your grandchildren that they're your favorite!" James exclaimed.

"That's because you're all my favorites! Every single one of my grandchildren! Now come inside, I'll fix you something to eat!" The children ran inside and Molly and Ginny could hear "Grandpa!" and Mr. Weasley chuckling.

"Thanks, Mum, for watching them this early, but I have an early class today."

"It's nothing, dear," Mrs. Weasley said, and she wrapped her daughter in a bone-cracking hug. "I love having the house full of children, anyways." Ginny smiled.

"I really must be off."

"Oh but Ginny don't you want some breakfast? I'm sure whatever they have at that muggle school is h –"

"I'll be fine mum. I'll be back around seven, I think."

"Alright, dear. Take care, see you at seven."

"Bye, Mum."

And Ginny turned on the spot and disapparated. She arrived in a damp alleyway that was a few blocks away from the Art School that she taught a class at. She walked down the street, in search of a bagel store to grab something to eat.

_He caught Ginny's eye. He saw how scared she was. The pain in his chest was blinding. He slumped forward onto the cold rock, and thought of the first place that would come to mind… He apparated to an alleyway in London. Stumbling, he came out of the alleyway looking for help. As he was crossing the street, he fell unconscious from the amount of blood that he had lost. He heard a car's screeching tires, men shouting, women screaming and then all went blank. _

_He woke up hours later, to find himself on a soft bed in a room that smelled of wild flowers. He opened his eyes to see a young woman, probably around the same age he was. She spoke to him._

"_I know you must have a million questions, and I have quite a few myself, but all that needs to be said for now is that I saved you from being run over by that car, and I healed all your wounds, you'll have quite a few scars of course but I did my best and… sorry, I'm rambling. Let me start over. My name is Rachel Thompson. I'm a witch and I healed your wounds." _

"_I – … Thank you . . . ," He trailed off. Rachel smiled at him and winked. She got up to leave the room. "Wait!" _

"_Yes?" _

"_You – I mean can you… can you not tell anyone who I am or where I am? Please – I…" Rachel nodded. _

"_Of course. If Harry Potter wants to remain hidden, who am I to stop him? I'll leave you to rest." _

Harry awoke with a start. He sighed…Ginny. He pulled on sweats over his boxers and a T-shirt and walked into the kitchen.He pulled out a pitcher of pink lemonade that Rachel had made the day before, and sat down at the kitchen table with a glass of the ice-cold liquid.

He had known before the final battle that if he managed to kill Voldemort and live, that he would leave. He knew there would be deaths, suffering and pain…and he wanted to get away from it all.

All his life, he had been surrounded by people whom he loved that died right before his eyes, he had suffered and watched others suffer, and he felt both physical pain and emotional pain and so did everyone else around him. He wanted to escape and live a different life. So he had left. He had, all his life, been surrounded by people whom he loved that died right before his eyes, he had suffered and watched others suffer, and he felt both physical pain and emotional pain and so did everyone else around him. He wanted to escape and live a different life. So he had left. He knew he was being a coward. A complete non-Gryffindor, but he had been young and immature and now he was living with the decisions he had made in his youth.

Rachel had found him, healed him and didn't object to him changing his life (for she had said: "Who am I to tell you what you should or shouldn't do? If you wanted to go back, I'd help you. If you want to stay, I'll help and support you. It's your decision alone." They had become fast friends and she helped him start a new life. They have been living together for six years now.

Harry felt a soft hand squeeze his shoulder.

"Mornin' you. You're up early. Couldn't sleep?"

"Bad dream," Harry muttered, wiping sleep from his eyes. Rachel nodded knowingly. Then she smiled.

"Did your bad dream happen to include the airplane I'm going on crashing, and me dying in the wreckage?" she asked jokingly, as she poured herself a glass of lemonade.

"What? Oh! Right, I forgot that you were leaving to be with your relatives."

"That's right. I leave today and I won't be back for a month."

"How am I supposed to survive without you? Who's gonna feed me?" Harry asked grinning.

"Oh, please! You sound like a dog!"

"You know," said Harry after several moments as Rachel read the newspaper, "airplanes have been statistically proven to be the safest way to travel." Rachel said nothing but looked at him over her newspaper.

"Why, again, are you flying there? It would be so much easier and faster if you just apparate!"

"Exactly! I'm procrastinating. I don't want to be with my crazy relatives longer than I have to. I'm required to be there, though. My little sister is getting married and they need my help – organizing, decorating, and keeping my nieces and nephews under control." Harry laughed.

"So what time are you leaving?"

"Right now."

"What? Wait, what about breakfast, what am I supposed to do?!"

"Oh, grow up! Go out to eat and then teach yourself how to cook!" Harry helped her carry the luggage downstairs to a taxi that was waiting for her.

"I'll miss you," Harry said hugging her.

"I'll miss you too, handsome!" she kissed his cheek and got into the cab. He waved them off, and then went back up to the loft where they lived, to get dressed for the day.

He threw on jeans and a red T-shirt. As he was about to leave he caught the sight of his appearance. Harry was far too recognizable. If he wanted to stay hidden, he'd have to change that, so Rachel had helped him transfigure his features.

He no longer had the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. His hair was now changed to a light brownish color and it no longer stuck up in the back. Rachel had somehow managed to transfigure his hair so that it was a different texture. He no longer wore glasses and his eyes were more round and were an astonishing blue color. He no longer had the scars on his hand that said "I must not tell lies". It had taken him a long time to adjust to his new appearance but after six years, he had grown accustomed to it.

He left the loft and went out looking for a good place to eat breakfast. He saw a bagel place and went in. He ordered his food and a drink and sat down to eat. His seat had a clear view of the door and while he ate, he watched the people come and go. He was halfway through with his bagel when she entered the shop.

In a surprisingly strong way she reminded him of Ginny, but this woman couldn't be Ginny, she was different. The woman's red hair was a lighter red and had natural highlights, which was unlike Ginny's. The woman was skinny, but not in an unhealthy way, and she wasn't short – but she wasn't tall either. He watched as she leaned over the counter for some service. Harry couldn't help but look at the woman's backside. Then a worker appeared behind the counter and she ordered a bagel and coffee. Once she had gotten her food, she sat down at a table across from him. She pulled out a notebook and pencil and began drawing. After a while, she sat back, and shook her red hair out of her eyes.

A/N: Please leave a review and comment about what you think of my story so far! Thanks to my awesome beta! bridges !

lupinluver


	2. Men And Dishes

Chapter 2: Men And Dishes

Ginny entered the bagel shop, but when she got to the counter there weren't any workers. She leaned over the counter and called for a worker. Out of the corner of her eye she could see a _very_ handsome man starring at her. A worker guy showed up and she ordered her food. She picked up her food and sat down. The good looking man was still watching her. Figuring that he was a man and all men would stare at, any woman, so she decided to ignore him and that maybe he would go back to his food.

She pulled out her sketch book and began to draw. When she had completed the sketch, she looked up to find that the man was still watching her. His mouth was slightly open. She made eye contact with him and frowned at him. He hastily closed his mouth. Happy that she had gotten her point across, she resumed her drawing. After a while, she finished her drawing and stowed the notebook back in her bag. She munched on her bagel until she felt someone's eyes on her. She looked up to see the man staring at her again. _What a perv! Has he no self-control?_ Ginny wondered disgustedly. She stood up, walked right up to the table where the man sat and she slammed her hands down on the tabletop. The man and several others in the shop jumped at the sound. Everyone turned to look, but Ginny didn't care.

"Look, mister! Keep your eyes to yourself! I saw you looking at my ass, you friggen' pervert! I am a dignified woman, and I don't appreciate being stared at like a piece of meat! You men should learn some self-control! You disgust me, you pig!"

There was a moment of complete silence. Then all the women in the shop burst into applause. One woman even shouted over to Ginny "YOU GO GIRL!" Ginny grinned. It was the most beautiful smile Harry had ever seen. Ginny walked gracefully back to her table, picked up her bag and headed toward the door. The women were still cheering her on, and Ginny gave a little wave to them and left the bagel shop.

Harry was completely embarrassed, stunned, intrigued and felt an eagerness in him to learn all about this bold and classy woman. Abandoning his half of his bagel, he ran out of the shop. He looked around and saw her heading up the street, and he darted after her. When he finally caught up with her he was grinning.

"Excuse me?" he said as he fell into step next to her. Ginny looked around and saw the perverted man. What was he now, some kind of lame stalker?

"What do you want?" she asked aggressively, never ceasing in her walk.

"To get to know you."

Ginny raised her eyebrows. _What a line! _ She thought.

"I think you're beautiful and intriguing, bold and classy," he said, grinning stupidly at her, blushing all the while.

"So far, all I think of you is that you're a perverted pig and a bit of a stalker."

"Really? That's all?" he said sarcastically.

"Well, I guess you're a handsome perverted pig stalker," Ginny commented. Harry was shocked; he hadn't expected her to say anything like that.

"Well since we both think we're good looking how about getting a coffee with me sometime? I can prove I'm not a pervert." Harry was positive that he was being a little bold and that she would surely answer no, but again the woman surprised him.

"Hmm," she said, considering him_. I haven't been out with a guy since… well maybe it would be good for me to meet a new man._ Ginny thought. "Alright, you've gotta date."

"Really?" said Harry shocked. Ginny looked over at him raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. That's what I said. So, you got a name?"

"Henry. Henry Parker!" Harry said, trying to mask his excitement. This was the name he had been living under for the past six years. "And may I have your name, miss?"

Ginny quickly thought. Weasley had become a famous name all of the Weasley's being war heroes and if this guy was a wizard she didn't want him to like her for her fame or wealth. So she decided to change her name.

"Gwen Wright."

"Gwen." Harry said, letting the name roll off his tongue. "So, Gwen, you're a writer?"

"What? No."

"What's with the notebook then?" he asked curiously.

"Oh! That's my sketchbook. I teach an art class up a couple of blocks from here. I'm heading there now."

"So you're an art teacher," he said it as a statement just to confirm.

"Well, I'm also a lifeguard and I help my friend run a shop she owns."

"Wow! Three jobs! That's amazing! Don't you get tired?"

"You have no idea," said Ginny thinking that her fourth job was being a mother and that job in itself was the most exhilarating and tiring job there is. Harry laughed.

"Well, I'm a mechanic, by day. . . . Bartender by night," Harry said.

"See? I'm not the only one who has more than one job!" said Ginny, laughing.

"Yeah. So Thursday 11:00 tea and lunch?"

"Sounds great, Henry the pervert." She said winking at him.

"Why don't you meet me outside of the car shop that I work at? It's down on main street." She nodded. Harry smiled at her and stopped walking allowing her to walk to her class. He began walking back the other way, feeling elated. Part of him though felt like he was betraying Ginny but he hadn't seen her in six years and she had just been a teenage crush…right?

"Yes, Edwin that's correct! Now everyone look and she what Joan's drawn. See? This is what I meant by shading the shadows of the face."

Later after teaching her classes, she went into the staff restrooms and changed into her bathing suit and slipped on jeans and put back on the white Lifeguard shirt she was wearing earlier. She left the restroom and called goodbyes to fellow teachers.

She walked over a few blocks to where the swim club building was. She checked in and then made her way out to the pool.

"Hey David!" she called up to the man who was currently on lifeguard duty. The man was very nicely muscled, was perfectly tan, had perfect straight, white teeth and his brown hair was gorgeous.

"Hey beautiful!" he called jumping off his seat and jogging over to her. He kissed her cheek. "You're early!"

"Yeah well first time for everything I guess," She said laughing.

"Nah! There's a guy involved, I can tell! Have you finally allowed yourself to be wooed by a man?"

"Who says 'wooed' anymore?"

"Aha! So there **IS** a guy involved!"

"Shut up. Dinner tonight at Bonnie's place, I'm bringing the kids."

"I'll be there!"

"Of course you will! Since when have you _EVER _been able to resist Bonnie's cooking and three children who absolutely love you?" Ginny demanded, though she was smiling. David shrugged.

"Catch you at dinner babe."

"Yeah, yeah. Can't wait!" she called after him as he walked away.

"You know I'm handsome!" he yelled over his shoulder to her.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ginny yelled back, amused.

"Everything!" and he gave her one last smile and entered the swim club.

Ginny climbed up into the Lifeguard perch. Ginny couldn't believe what a good day she was having…her art class had learned so much, and had impressed her, and later that night there would be dinner at Bonnie's, which was always a great time, and it couldn't hurt that she had a date with an extremely handsome guy either.

Ginny opened the door to the Burrow and entered into the kitchen. "Where are my babies?!" she called. That was her nickname for her children since they absolutely despised being called 'triplets'.

"Mummy!" chorused three voices, as they ran into the kitchen and nearly knocked her over when they hugged her.

"How was your day?" she asked them, ruffling Charlie's hair.

"James and Charlie got in trouble so they had to de-gnome the garden all by themselves!" said Lily, smiling slyly at her brothers.

"What did you do now? Do you know how lucky we are that Grandma even lets you come near this house?" Ginny said trying and failing not to smile. James shrugged, grinning.

"I may have, you know, _accidentally_, played Frisbee with Charlie using Grandma's dinner plates."

"So you two _accidentally_ were tossing a plate back and forth till it broke?"

"Maybe," Charlie said. Ginny sighed, shaking her head.

"What am I going to do with the two of you? I have no idea. If you're behaving this poorly, I don't think you should be able to come to Bonnie's with me for dinner, tonight." There were instant apologies and pleads to let them come. Ginny pretended to not be to sure. "I don't know. Did you apologize to Grandma after you broke the plate?"

"Of course!" said Charlie. "She was really upset, I felt really bad."

"Well, I guess you can come. Why don't you all run and saw your goodbyes to Grandma and Grandpa?"

"Ok!" and they sprinted out of the room. As they left Ginny muttered to herself "What's with men and dishes?" When they returned, Mrs.Weasley was with them.

"Leaving already? Aren't you going to stay for dinner?"

"Sorry Mum, we're going to Bonnie's tonight for diner. How about tomorrow night? Can we come to dinner?"

"Of coarse you can! How many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to ask, you can just show up!" Ginny smiled.

"I have something to tell you mum," Ginny whispered as the children talked about Bonnie's place. "I met someone today."

Mrs. Weasley raised her eyebrows. "A guy someone perhaps?"

Ginny nodded, biting her lip.

"Ginevra! You best give me every single detail when you come to dinner tomorrow!" Molly said, grinning.

She was so relieved that her daughter might be able to finally move on after all these years. Her children needed a strong male leader in their life…of course there was always David, but he isn't role model material. Molly smiled as she watched her baby girl helping on _her_ baby girl put on her jacket.

"I'll see you at dinner tomorrow, then."

Ginny walked her children outside into the darkening night. They all held hands, and spun on the spot, apparating to the front of Bonnie's small house outside of Diagon Alley. The children ran up the wooden steps, and all three of them knocking their tiny fists against the door.

"Auntie Bonnie! Auntie Bonnie! It's us!"

"Who is us?" Bonnie said from the opposite side of the door, though Ginny knew that Bonnie knew perfectly well who was knocking at her door.

"The Weasley triplets" said James who was positively beaming.

"I'm sorry, I don't know who they are. I do know that I have three, very, precious crab cakes though!"

"That's us!" said an excited Charlie, to his brother and sister.

"We're you're crab cakes!" said Lily and James together. The door swung open to reveal a woman who looked about 30. She had long curly hair, long eyelashes, her eyes were soft green not vivid like Charlie's, and they were more of a celery color. She had a pleasant air around her. She instantly seemed like a friendly, benign person who would be your best friend if you just asked. She outstretched her arms towards the children.

"My little crab cakes!" Three smiling children hugged the woman. Ginny grinned and hugged Bonnie when her children we're done and had entered the snug house.

"Is David coming?" Bonnie asked after ushering the Weasley's in and closing the door gently behind them.

"Of course he is! Why would you even ask?" said Ginny, shedding her jacket and hanging it up.

"Should have known," muttered an amused Bonnie. "Hey crab cakes!"

"Yes?" said Lily poking her head around from the kitchen door.

"All crab cakes report to mama and auntie crab cake right now!" said a grinning Bonnie. All three children came back in the room.

"You haven't eaten anything yet have you? When you were in the kitchen?"

"No! We'd never do that. We wait till we're served," said James automatically.

"Then, what's this?" said Bonnie running her finger on the side of James's face and showing him the frosting that was now on her finger. James hastily wiped his mouth, on his sleeve. "This couldn't be frosting, could it? From the cake I made for desert?"

"No, no… I uh…well, yes," said a defeated James. Ginny gave him a light swat at the back of the head.

"When will you learn Jamie?" said Ginny walking past him to answer the knock at the door.

"DAVID!" the three kids chorused. Ginny opened the door to reveal the tall form of David.

"Hey!" David said as the kids crowded around him.

"Where's are our presents?" James demanded.

"What makes you think that I've got presents for you?"

"Because you _ALWAYS_ bring gifts," Lily responded, eagerly.

"They have no subtly when they want something," sighed Ginny as she sank into a chair.

"Well, I was going to bring presents but then I heard that James and Charlie broke some special Weasley plates?"

"I've been a good girl, David! I've been really good! Haven't I, Mum?" Lily turned to face her mother. Ginny smiled.

"Yes, very good. James and Charlie have been good too, well… up until today that is."

"Well in that case then" said David pulling out his wand and waving it, three neatly wrapped presents appeared. He handed one to each of them.

"Thanks David!" they said and ran to sit down so they could open their gifts.

"WOW!" screamed an exhilarated James. "A BROOMSTICK!" Charlie and Lily finished opening their boxes and also found toy broomsticks. They yelled with delight and ran and hugged and thanked David. David grinned.

"Who says you can't buy love?" David whispered to Bonnie, who laughed and shook her head.

"Oh! David, you shouldn't have!" cried Ginny leaping up from her seat.

"It's okay Ginny, I've been saving some money up and this'll be there Christmas present from me since I'll be over in Australia, during the holidays."

"No really, you _shouldn't_ have done this. It's hard enough to keep track of them with their two feet, how am I supposed to watch them when they're zooming all around the place?" Ginny laughed exasperatedly. David grinned, "Yeah well just be thankful I didn't find invisibility cloaks for them all."

"That would be AWESOME!" said James and Charlie together. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for the wonderful gifts David," she kissed him on his cheek.

"Well, I think it's time for dinner!" called Bonnie as she saw James's face gaping at the turkey they would be having for dinner. "I think someone might be a little hungry!"

"Yeah, me!" cried David following James into the dinning room.

Dinner passed all too soon. They laughed all night long. When the kids were falling asleep (Charlie and James in David's large lap and Lily with Bonnie), Ginny called it a night. David and Bonnie helped Ginny carry her children and their presents home. Throwing a pinch full of powder in the fireplace, green flames erupted. "Ginny's place!" shouted Bonnie and she stepped threw the fireplace into Ginny's house carrying a fast asleep Lily. David followed after carrying the boys and Ginny after that carrying the presents and some leftovers of Bonnie's fantastic cooking.

The kids were laid down and the presents put away. Ginny hugged her friends. There were the only ones besides her family who knew where she lived. She and the rest of her family had become famous after the war, so Ginny took extra precautions to ensure that no remaining Death Eaters would come and find her and her children. David and Bonnie left, and Ginny changed into her pajamas, laid down and was asleep within moments, tired after another long day.

"_Ginny, I love you so much." Harry murmured into her hair. _

"_I love you too, but I –" she was cut off as Harry seized her lips with his own. "Mmm, Harry – I …oh…"_

"_I want you," Harry said as his fingers played with the hem of Ginny's shirt. _

"_Take me" she whispered, her voice husky. Before Ginny or Harry knew what they where doing, clothes were being tossed aside. They fell onto the large bed, thinking of nothing but each other, of the passionate kisses and the softest touches. _

_The next morning Harry awoke to find Ginny asleep in his arms. Harry's heart sank. He hadn't meant to get carried away…what would Ron say if he ever found out what Harry had done with his little sister? Harry had promised Ron that he wouldn't pursue anything with Ginny while the war still raged; he didn't want her to suffer. _

_Harry looked down at Ginny; she was smiling slightly in her sleep, her red hair spread out on the pillow. Feeling cowardly, Harry hesitantly kissed her forehead then slid out of Ginny's grip and out of bed. He got dressed, gathered his belongings, and with one last look at the woman he loved more than anything in the world, he left. He figured it would be easier on Ginny if they didn't have to say goodbye…this way was better. _

_But somehow it didn't make him feel any better, he could have died last night and be completely happy and satisfied with life. _

Harry awoke. He cursed, "Another damn dream!" He shook his head, trying to clear it.


	3. Imbecile

A/N: In this chapter, we meet Ron and Hermione's children and we see how they're getting along without Harry. Harry has a lunch with the beautiful Gwen. We meet one of Harry's buddies (please don't judge him XD ).There's a few swear words, but nothing too intense and some alcohol abuse. Oh and of course, no copyright intended. JK owns it all!

Chapter 3: IMBECILE

"Well, I'm glad you're actually staying for dinner this time Ginny" Mr. Weasley said to his daughter as everyone sat down at the dinner table. Ron, Hermione and their kids had also come for dinner. Their oldest was William Harry Weasley a five year old, then was their adorable Annie Ginevra Weasley, who was now two years old, and Hermione was pregnant again with their third child. Ginny smiled.

"Of course! I would never pass up an opportunity to eat Mum's cooking" Ginny said in return to her father's comment.

"Yeah! Neither would we!" James announced loudly. "Mum's cooking is nowhere near as good as yours Grandma!" said James, and then realizing what he had said "Not that Mum's cooking is bad or anything, I just…um Grandma's is only _slightly_ better." Everyone burst out in laughter, and James blushed, embarrassed.

"Sorry Mum." He muttered.

"Its fine, I quite agree!" James looked relieved, but everyone was distracted as Fred and George burst into the room.

"We made it Fred! Just in time for Mum's fantastic onion soup!"

"Thank God! I thought I'd starve if we didn't make it in time."

"Who invited you two?" asked Mr. Weasley grinning, as Fred and George sat down and helped themselves to the soup and bread.

"No one" said Fred through a mouthful of bread.

"We figured that we're always welcomed at the Burrow." George said, shrugging, and winking over at the kids.

"So" said Mrs. Weasley turning to Ron and Hermione "when's your due date?"

"April eleventh" Hermione replied helping Annie scoot her chair closer to the table.

"Maybe it'll come early" said George

"And be born on April fool's day" continued Fred

"Like us!" finished George.

"I don't think I'll be able to coup with another Fred or George" said Ginny grinning.

"Yes, thank god it's not twins! That'd be a disaster."

"Hey!" chorused Fred and George indignantly.

"You're right Auntie Hermione. Having triplets is much better than twins!" Lily said, smirking slightly at the look on Fred and George's face.

"Oh you'll pay for that, red." Fred said looking over at her across from the table.

"Uhh huh" George agreed, nodding his head and smiling an evil smile.

Next thing Lily knew, Fred and George had lifted her from the dinner table, ran her into the living room and began tickling her without mercy. James and Charlie rushed to their sister's rescue. The tickle fight was in full flow before any of the 'mature' adults could bring it to a stop. After the giggles had subsided, they finished their now cold dinner.

Afterwards Ron, Fred and George where playing with all the kids, while Mr. Weasley observed over his book. The girls, Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Hermione, where all in the kitchen doing dishes. Ginny was magically charming the food off the plates and rinsing them, then Mrs. Weasley charmed them dry and then Hermione levitated them up into the cupboard.

"So" said Hermione smirking "Molly tells me that you met a guy Ginny." Ginny blushed.

"Umm yes"

"SO, spill the dirt!"

"Well I went into a bagel shop…" and she recounted the story of how the man had been staring at her, how she had told him off and then how he had ran after her, and they got to talking, and he seemed like a nice guy.

"Is he handsome?" asked Molly, drying another plate and handing it to Hermione.

"Very," Ginny said carefully avoiding eye contact.

"Ohhh! Details! And make it good!" squealed Hermione.

"Well…He's tall-"

"Naturally" said Mrs. Weasley, who was trying to picture the perfect man for her daughter.

"He has soft light brown hair and the most stunning blue eyes I have ever seen. He looks slightly muscled, though it was hard to tell through his shirt…"

"Yes but she'll find out soon enough when she takes his shirt off herself" Hermione said to Mrs. Weasley.

"Hermione!" Ginny shrieked, blushing a furious red.

"I can't help myself!" Hermione said smiling, as Mrs. Weasley laughed. "It's these pregnancy hormones! But he does sound yummy."

"Who's yummy?" asked Ron who had just entered the kitchen.

"Oh you know" said Hermione winking over at the other two girls "the man I'm having an affair with."

"What?!" squeaked Ron in a high pitch voice. Then his voice sounding angry "It's the guy who fixed our muggle car isn't it?! I knew he was acting too friendly when I came back from the restroom!"

"Ron! I'm kidding!" she said exasperatedly.

"Oh" said Ron sighing in relief.

"Good grief! I married you for a reason!" Hermione said sternly. Ron said nothing.

"Hey wait a moment!" said Hermione excited. "I think I saw your guy Ginny. The guy who fixed our car had black hair but there was another bloke who was working on the bottom of someone's car, and now that I think about it he had brown hair and blue eyes! Though I don't think he saw me."

"That's right! He told me during the day he was a mechanic and at night he was a bartender!"

"Whoa! Wait hold up. My little sister has finally moved on and found herself a guy?" asked Ron. Ginny nodded. Ron wrapped his arms around Ginny and hugged her tight. "I'm so happy for you." Ginny knew that Ron had wanted Ginny to stop waiting for Harry to come back and to find herself a decent man to care for her.

"Thanks, Ron." Ginny mumbled against his chest, slightly shocked at the sensitivity her usually dense brother was giving her.

"So when are you going to see him again?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Umm tomorrow for lunch."

"Well you have to tell me EVERYTHING that happens alright?" said Hermione, putting away the last dish.

The night was drawing to a close, and there were hugs all around as everyone went back to their respective houses. Back at her house Ginny made sure the kids were bathed, teeth brushed and pajama clad. She pulled the blankets up to their chins as she sat on the edge of their bed. Gave them all kisses and was about to leave the room when.

"Mum" said a drowsy James.

"Yes?"

"Can you tell us a story about Daddy?" Ginny brushed a stray piece of hair from his face.

"Which story do you all want to hear?"

"How about the one where Dad saved you from the snake?" asked Lily, and Charlie nodded. Ginny grinned.

"All right, it was in my first year…" by the time she finished James and Charlie were sound asleep. Lily was struggling to stay awake.

"I wish Daddy were here" she whispered.

"Me too, Sleepy girl, me too." And Lily gave way to sleep. Smiling she carefully stood and switched out the light.

Harry awoke from another dream about his past. Cursing he got up and made himself some eggs. Then he remembered that today was the day he had a date with the beautiful Gwen. He apparated to the mechanical shop. He was grinning from ear to ear. John the black haired bloke he worked with walked over to him, wiping the car grease off his hands on a blue cloth.

"Now, wait a moment. You have a date with a hot chick dontcha?" Harry nodded.

"She must be very nice woman to take your sorry ass out on a date." John said grinning.

"Yeah well she is very hot." Harry muttered, smiling at his friends lack of maturity. Sometimes John reminded him of Ron, in a weird and discreet way. Well at least how Harry had remembered Ron.

"I bet she's not as hot as the brunette I met a few days ago."

"Didn't you say she was married and pregnant?" Harry asked. John merely shrugged.

"Wow, you're pathetic!"

"She was intelligent, beautiful and very charming." John said his eyes glazed over. Harry shook his head. "Hey that means I liked her for her personality and not her looks!" John said in defense. Harry grinning left to go put on his scruffy blue uniform that he wore when he worked on cars.

The day was a hot one. The sun beat down merciless. Harry zipped down the top part of his uniform, leaving his chest bare and free of the uncomfortable, hot uniform. Sweat dripped down him, under the baking sun. He was working on an old red Mercedes.

She saw him. There wasn't anything covering his upper body. He was slightly muscled and had a beautiful six pack. There was something that intrigued her though. He had a scar, and a large scar it was, that went all the way across his chest. He looked up from the car he was working on and saw her. He grinned and she smiled back from where she was leaning against a wall where she worked. He wiped his hands on a cloth as he walked over to her.

"Let me just change real quick, ok?"

"Sure" he walked into the store and a couple of minutes later he was in normal cloths and his face and hands were now free of car grease.

"You ready?"

"Yup" And they walked down a couple of blocks to a really nice café. Where they were seated and ordered their lunch. Drinks arrived, 'Henry' drinking a coke and 'Gwen' drinking iced tea.

"So is it tough working with cars?"

"Well once you've read and learned all the manuals and have had practice you kind of get the hang of it. But what about you?"

"Well I'm the mother of three kids-"

"You're a mother?!"

"yeah is that a problem?" she asked glaring.

"No. Not all, it's just- you're so young!" Harry exclaimed; Ginny smiled.

"I'm twenty three. I was sixteen when I got pregnant."

"Wow" Harry said in awe. "Was it tough?"

"Well it was at first but I had my family's support."

"What about the father?" Harry asked, hoping to not be prying.

"He died in a car accident. He never knew I was pregnant."

"Oh I'm so sorry." Ginny shook her head.

"it was a long time ago."

"But wait you said you have three kids? But how if he…?"

"Triplets"

"Wow!" Harry laughed "Sounds like a handful."

"Yeah they are! Two boys always getting into mischief and a girl, (who gets into just as much trouble as my boys)."

"What are there names?"

"James, Charlie and Lily" Harry felt his heart grow cold. 'James? Lily? Surely it was just a coincident.' He brushed it off.

"Is that why you have three jobs to support your kids?"

"No, I actually have inherited quite a good sum of money. I work because I love it. I like being busy." Harry grinned. "what about you? You have two jobs."

"I work because I like it." He responded.

"Seems like we have something in common then." Ginny said smiling.

"It seems we do." There food came and the rest of the date passed in pleasant conversation. Ginny couldn't help but be thinking of Harry. She knew she shouldn't, that she should move on with her life, but every time the Henry smiled his charming smile or made her laugh she felt guilty. She had noticed that Henry had the same initials as Harry. She felt like she was cheating on him, even though he had been dead for six years.

She liked Henry. He was nice and charming and not to mention extremely handsome. He seemed genially interested in her

He was so enthralled with her. She had raised three children on her own, when she herself was still growing up, had suffered through the loss of the father of her children, had three jobs that she enjoyed immensely and had many friends, her closest friends a David and Bonnie. She was so bold and daring, beautiful and quick witted, she had her own opinions and spoke up for herself. Harry could only describe her as amazing.

He had thought of Ginny a lot throughout the lunch. But kept pushing Ginny out of his head to focus on the enthralling woman in front of him. He had loved Ginny but there was nothing he could do now. Surely Ginny had moved on and so should he. This was the first time Harry had even _considered_ thinking about dating another woman. He had sulked for six years, making friends with women, but never anything more than that. Ginny always on his mind, but now he wanted to live again…to get to know someone new. And so far he liked everything he learned and saw about Gwen Wright.

They decided to have dinner together tomorrow night.

When she arrived at the Burrow it was late at night. Taking a longer lunch break than she normally would have she worked extra hours to make up for it. The kids were already asleep and she left them be and found that Hermione, Ron and their kids had also stayed the night. Ginny found Hermione alone in her and Ron's room, crying and hugging herself.

"Oh baby what's wrong?" Ginny asked rushing into the room and embracing her friend.

"Ron w-went out drinking again." Ginny sighed, ever since Harry died Ron had taken to leaving, getting extremely drunk, and coming back home in a horrible mood which he would release his feelings out on Hermione, and yell at her.

"Shhh. It's okay." Ginny cooed to her, as Hermione sniffled. Ginny was angry. How could Ron do this to her? Hermione was pregnant again and extremely emotional and fragile and it was no time to be leaving her alone and feeling miserable. Hermione sobbed her heart out on Ginny's shoulder.

"Honey I'm going to go to my house where I have a Calming Draft for you, ok? I'll be right back, I promise." Hermione nodded weakly, releasing Ginny and hugging a pillow to herself.

It was a normal night at the bar. Well besides the fact that Gwen Wright kept popping back into his head, when he was trying to work. He found her extremely distracting.

He was drying out a glass when a redheaded man walked in. The glass Harry was drying fell from his hands and crashed onto the floor shattering. Harry's mouth dropped. Ron Weasley had just walked in. Looking around the bar with interest. He walked right up to the bar and sat down, right in front of Harry. Ron said the bartender staring at him.

"Got a problem buddy?"

"N-No, not at all, I-"

"Good than get me a whiskey." Ron said looking around the place again. Harry quickly repaired the broken glass with a wave of his wand, and got out the whiskey and filled a glass.

"I heard this was a good place, from a buddy of mine." Ron said. Then he drained the glass in one and motioned for the bartender to refill it. Harry did. Ron looked over at the bartender and observed him.

"You seem familiar…" Ron said frowning at the man in front of him. Harry could have had a heart attack. 'Could Ron recognize him?'. Then Ron shook his head, apparently deciding he didn't know the man after all. Harry sighed with relief, and Ron drained his class again.

"Get me a beer" Harry grudgingly got him one. 'Since when did Ron drink like this?' After a while Ron had drained the beer as well and now seemed to be a little tipsy. Apparently Ron could hold his liquor.

"Get me another whiskey and a beer."

"Sir are you sure y-"

"I'm paying you for my drinks aren't I?"

"Well… yes, but-"

"Then get my drinks." Harry watched as Ron became drunk. Ron was mumbling now, Harry managed to her him say "…wife…" Harry couldn't help himself.

"Who's your wife?" He wanted to know if he and Hermione had finally gotten together.

"You're a nosy bastard, aint cha?" Ron asked frowning at Harry.

"Yes" Harry answered simply, hoping to get an answer.

"Yeah well…you're not very in tune with the wizarding world then are ya? I saw you repair that cup; I know you're a wizard. How come you don't get the Prophet? Hermione and I are headline news, aren't we?" Ron didn't seem to be expecting Harry to answer him though, but continued rambling. " _'Ronald Weasley Gets Granger Pregnant Again'_ Man I hate them newspaper folk, so what if I got Hermione pregnant again? She's my wife innit she? _'Ron Weasley A Horrible Father' _If they would just lay off us for two seconds! I'm a damn good father!" Ron yelled. "I love those kids more than anything else in the world! Now that Harry's dead they needed someone else to pick on so Hermione and I were their next victims! Well fuck them! Harry's dead, get over it!"

"Sir please calm down" normally Harry was calm in these situations, but at the mention of his own 'death' was quite alarming.

"Don't you tell me to calm down!" Ron screamed. Harry hopped over the countertop, and began dragging Ron out of the bar.

"GET OFFER ME!"

"MAX! TAKE OVER, WE GOT A WILD ONE!" Harry shoved him out of the door, and Ron stumbled and fell into the street. It was pouring down rain which didn't help at all. Harry gripped Ron's arm, spun on the spot and apparated to the Burrow. He banged on the door. Ron's anger had subsided quite as quickly as it had come, and now he could barely stand on his own feet. Harry was supporting most of Ron's weight. The door opened to reveal Mrs. Weasley. Harry's heart leapt, 'oh god how he missed them.'

"RON! What happened to him?!" Ron had scraped his face when he had fell and it was bleeding and he was soaking wet and covered in mud.

"He drank a little too much." Harry said helping Ron over the threshold.

"Oh, not again. It's those headliners that get to him. Here put him down in here." Harry lowered Ron onto the couch.

"Where's 'Mione?!" Ron shouted.

"Ginny's taking care of her!" Mrs. Weasley said angrily "She had to give Hermione a calming draft because you left again." At the mention of Ginny's name is heart turned to stone. She was here? He couldn't face her…not after all these years.

"I gotta go." Harry said at once.

"What? Why don't you stay have a cup of tea? You brought Ron home." Then Mrs. Weasley looked at him and took in his appearance, her eyes widened in shock. 'Could Mrs. Weasley tell it was him?' 'This man looked exactly like the man Ginny had described she was seeing. Could this be him?' Mrs. Weasley thought, she opened her mouth, but before she could speak he cut her off.

"No I gotta go." And avoiding her gaze he left the house as quickly as possible. He apparated back to the bar he worked at, and leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. That had been too much for Harry. Seeing his old best mate wasting himself, Mrs. Weasley much older than he remembered her and… and Ginny had been right up those stairs with Hermione. 'What would Harry have done if Ginny had come down the stairs and he recognized her but she wouldn't recognize him? What would Ginny look like now that she's grown up? Would he act on the feelings that he had been suppressing for six years?' he caught himself wondering. 'No, he shouldn't be thinking about her.' But later that night when he was done working, he was lying in bed thinking about her.

He rolled over angrily. No matter what he did Ginny would always be a part of him. This was both terrifying and calming to Harry, and he drifted into a sleep that was punctured by dreams of Ginny, Ron, Mrs.Weasley, reporters and Gwen.

A/N: Leave a review! I love them! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll update soon I promise! ;)

BTW- Thanks to my girl Bridges! And peeps...be kind with the reviews. It's just a story. Thanks!

Coming Next: Blue hair, dinner with 'Gwen', magic, and a really good mother-son scene.

Written by: lupinluver


	4. Blue Hair, Green Eyes and Tears

Chapter 4: Blue Hair, Green Eyes and Tears

The morning at the Burrow was a tense one. The children had heard their mother crying and Ron's and Mrs. Weasley's shouts. Even though Will was only five years old and Annie only two, they seemed to know that something was wrong. The triplet's had done their best to keep them occupied and not thinking about it, even though the shouts and sobs had scared them just as much as Will and Annie.

Ron was passed out on the couch, and everyone knew that the hang over he would have, when he woke up, would put him in a horrible mood. Hermione sat by Ron's side cleaning up the cuts and mud on her husband's face. Tears trickled down her cheeks. '_What if he had gotten ran over by some muggle car? Molly had said he had fallen in the middle of the street…what if he got into a brawl and got hurt? What if he drank too much and… and cheated on her…'_ Hermione was scared and confused and being pregnant with another child didn't help much either.

Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were trying to distract the children by making them help making breakfast and putting ingredients into a large mixing bowl for pancakes. When the pancakes and bacon where ready they sat at the table in silence. Molly helping William and Annie with their food and everyone avoided eye contact except for Will who was starring into space and had the most heart breaking, sad expression on his face.

After breakfast, Ginny heard movement in the next room and knew that Ron had woken up. She decided that she didn't want herself or her children, around the house with Ron in a bad mood. Ginny shared a few whispered words with her mother.

"Will, Annie you're going to come spend the day with me and your cousins, how does that sound?" Will looking round, slowly and nodded.

"Ok, then let's pack up your stuff then." James held Annie in his arms and they apparated outside a small shop.

The small shop Bonnie owned and ran was cozily snuggled in Diagon Alley. The building was painted white with a light green trim. The pots and plants that hung on the porch of the shop added an even more homey feel to it. The kids ran up the stairs and into the building, as the door opened a bell rang.

"Hey David." Ginny mumbled as she saw him just inside unloading a box of items onto a shelf.

"You look horrible! Did you get any sleep last night?" he asked suddenly concerned and forgetting all about the items Bonnie had yelled at him to put out.

"Why thank you, that's exactly the kind of support I was looking for." Ginny snarled as she grumpily threw her purse on top of the small desk.

"Whoops sorry. I didn't mean it that way, it's just… Gin- are you feeling alright?"

"I feel fine, just peachy. Bad night last night. Ron went out drinking again." She explained.

"Oh" David said nodding, and gave her a knowing, sympathetic look. "Is that why you have Will and Annie?"

"Yup." Ginny said sinking into the swivel chair behind her desk. "Hmm. I can't believe how fast they grow up David."

"Seems like yesterday" he said, smiling in acknowledgement.

"So. What work needs to be done?" Ginny asked pulling herself from the comfy chair.

"Well I'm working on setting the shelves. Bonnie's in the back working on the finical stuff."

"Thanks." She walked through the store and passed through a door, into the back section. It was a large, well lit room. On one side there were boxes stacked high, on the other was a large desk and file cabinets. Bonnie sat behind the desk, with the kids crowded around her.

"Hey Bonnie. I see you've wasted no time from distracting Auntie Bonnie from her work." The last she spoke to the kids, as she ruffled Will's hair.

David having abandoned the items he was supposed to be putting on the shelves followed Ginny to the back. His heart did a summersault as he saw Bonnie… she was blowing on Annie's tummy, making the little girl laugh happily. '_My god how beautiful she is'_ he thought, and felt a pang knowing that he wanted it to be his child, their child, that she tickled and held. He was brought to his senses when someone elbowed him in the ribs and looked down to see Ginny mutter

"Close your mouth for Pete's sake! Before you start drooling" A pink tinge spread through his tanned cheeks. Ginny laughed.

"You're blushing!"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not" trying to distract Ginny from the fact that he was indeed blushing he said "Hey kids how about I take y'all out to get ice cream?" There were instant cheers.

"Come on then, we'll leave these women to work."

"David did you finish putting out the items?" Bonnie asked.

"Of course I did!" David said indignantly. James coughed something that sounded like "yeah right". Bonnie shook her head exasperatedly. Smirking David pulled Annie from her and into his arms. She nearly sighed at the sight of the handsome, strong man who was holding the baby with such care.

As David and the kids were walking back out of the shop, David waved his wand and the formally abandoned items leapt onto their shelves. The little bell on the door rang as the door swung shut behind them.

"Bonnie?" Ginny asked sitting down next to her friend.

"Hmm?" asked Bonnie pulling her eyes away from the door.

"Why don't you just tell David how you feel about him?" Ginny asked taking hold of her friends hand.  
"David? Me? Him? No, I don't like him. What would make you think something like that?" Bonnie replied turning back to the papers that lay on her desk.

"Honey, even a blind person could see how much the two of you love each other, and I don't mean in a friendship, brother-sisterly kind of love either." Ginny added. Because it was Ginny, she decided to come clean.

"So I have a little crush on him, it's no big deal."

"Crush?" Ginny asked raising her eyebrows. Bonnie groaned, and laid her head down on her desk.

"Ginny I can't be in love with him. He's a friend, and if we went out and it didn't work out, then it would ruin our friendship. I couldn't lose him. I can't allow myself to love him."

"But what if it did work? What if you finally got everything you've dreamed of? Love isn't something we can allow or control. It just happens. And you could never lose him, because the two of you are stuck being my friends forever." Bonnie laughed weakly. Ginny smiled and continued,

"Think of it this way: You could push away your feelings, ignore them, and live life exactly as you are now. You have friends, a good job, and a family that loves and supports you, basically a content, happy life. But what if you took the risk, rode the roller coaster and let yourself fall into the maze of love, and get something so much more than what you've ever dreamed of. Think of what you could gain from it, instead of focusing on what you could lose."

"I don't know, Ginny. I don't know."

It had been a long day at work. By the time Ginny got home, her feet were sore, and she had a pounding headache. Sighing she slid into a chair to watch the kids, who were playing in the front yard. They were gathered around a stray kitten that had wandered into their yard. She pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to release the pressure of the pounding headache she had. She felt as though she was forgetting something…

James came rushing in holding the small orange kitten in his arms.

"Mum! Look what we found!" Ginny looked at the adorable kitten that had enormous green eyes, that reminded her of Harry's.

"Can we keep it?" Ginny sighed.

"James the cat probably belongs to someone. They might be looking for it." James looked disappointed.

"Well if nobody claims it, can we keep it?"

"I don't know James…a pet is a lot of responsibility."

"I'll take good care of it, I promise!"

"How about we go hang up posters in town and if nobody claims it we can discuss this again?"

"Okay! Can we put up the posters tonight? That way more people might see it and…" he trailed off looking hopeful. The cat seemed to grin, showing small pointy teeth.

"Sure" she stood up and waved her wand, conjuring up a stack full of papers that described a found kitten and to contact them if the cat was theirs.

"There! Now round up everyone else and we'll put on jackets and we'll go hang up the posters."

"Thanks Mum!" he hurried out of the room, and returned with everyone. Ginny helped them with their coats and to Ginny's surprise there was no need to hold the kitten. The cat seemed to follow the kid's wherever they went. Ginny was holding Annie on her hip, while Charlie and James held a handful of the posters and Lily and Will followed. The night was slightly chilly, but besides that it was quite a lovely evening for a walk.

When they entered the town the triplet's and Will began running about taping up posters, on buildings and street light poles. Ginny stood and watched them from a distance leaning against a streetlight with Annie, gurgling happily on her hip.

"I thought you said you only had three children" said a bemused Harry. Ginny jumped about a mile and then realized who it was.

"Henry! Oh wait…oh I'm so sorry! I completely forgot about our dinner!"

"It's okay. I was about to leave when I saw you here." Harry looked down the street where he saw a bunch of children running around with papers, then back at the girl on Gwen's hip. He repeated himself.

"I thought you only had three?" He asked reaching a finger out to Annie who gazed at it and then wrapped her small hand around it, looking at it curiously.

"I do. This one and one of the boy's running around are my brother's kids. This is Annie and Will is somewhere around here too." Ginny looked nervously down the road. She and Harry began walking down the street, closer to the children, so she could keep an eye on them.

"Again, I'm sorry about missing dinner, but things came up and I had to baby-sit."

"Well as long as we reschedule" said Harry winking, Ginny blushed. They stopped walking as a red haired girl with blue eyes ran up to them.

"Mum!" she said excitedly "James did magic!"

"What?!"

"Yeah he changed his appearance come look!" and Lily dashed off followed by Ginny and Harry. Then Ginny saw him. Charlie and Will were yelling excitedly with James. James's hair was now longer and fell into his eyes, but most noticeably was that his hair was now bright blue.

"Mum! I did it! I did magic! This is my first time doing magic! EVER! I might get into Hogwarts now!"

"Oh Jamie!" Gushed Ginny, proud of her son. This was his first sign of magic!

"I saw this guy with tattoos and earrings and his hair was dyed bright blue and I thought it would be cool if my hair looked like that and it- it changed!" Ginny laughed and hugged her son.

"It's so cool James!" said Will, looking admirably up at James's transfigured hair and eyes. Annie whom Ginny had set down to hug her son had crawled over to Henry and tugged at Harry's jeans. Looking down he saw little Annie and picked her up. She reached up, giggling, and grasped his hair. Pulling and tugging on it, with a look of delight on her face. Ginny looked up, and her face paled.

"Oh…um…" Ginny didn't know what to say. She had completely forgotten that Henry Parker might be a muggle. Catching her glance, Harry smiled.

"It's okay. I'm a wizard" and he motioned with a finger down at his wand which was sticking out of his pocket. She sighed with relief.

"Good because this would be very hard to explain to a muggle." Harry laughed, and agreed. "Alright. I think it's time to start walking back home." Ginny announced ruffling James's now blue hair. The kids groaned, not wanting to leave yet, but didn't argue. Harry offered to walk her back home and Ginny nodded her consent. As they walked Harry kept looking behind him. Finally after several minutes of walking he looked back behind him, then over to Gwen.

"Um…I don't know how to say this but…there's a cat stalking us." Ginny burst out laughing.

"That's our cat…well temporary cat. The kids found it earlier today and we're watching it till its owners claim it."

"Oh good, because it would be weird to have a cat stalking you." Ginny snorted. James who just noticed the man walking alongside his mother and holding his cousin, glared at him.

"Who are you?"

"Uh, Henry Parker."

"What are you doing with us?" he demanded

"Walking you home?" Harry said uncertainly "I'm friends with your mum."

"Is it true?" he asked his mother at once "you know him?"

"Yes." James glared one more time at Harry and then returned to his brother, sister and cousin.

"What was that all about?"

"He's very protective over me and his siblings. Reminds me of my brother and their father, actually" she smiled. "James thinks of himself as the man of the house, since he's the oldest." Harry didn't know what to say to this so changed the subject.

"So you're a witch, eh?"

"Yup" She smiled at him. The house came into view and the kids sprinted up the hill and ran inside. "Um…the house might be a bit of a mess, we weren't expecting company."

"Oh that's fine." As they entered the house, Harry looked around with interest, while Ginny put Annie down in a playpen.

"Wow, nice place!" Harry said earnestly. It looked very homey, had a pleasant air around it and had a subtle smell of flowers.

"Thanks! Uh hang on a sec… Charlie? Lily? Can you come here for a second?" the two children came bounding down the stairs.

"Yes?" Charlie asked politely, wary that they had company.

"You two aren't jealous over your brother are you? Because you will do your first sign of magic when the time is right, and there's no telling when or where it'll happen."

"No, we're not jealous" said Charlie looking at his sister than back at his worried mother's face. "I mean it's a bummer he got his magic first, but…"

"But he's the oldest so it makes sense." finished Lily, and Charlie nodded.

"Now listen to me. You both have magic in you. You've had it since you were born. You don't suddenly get magic, it lives inside you. Inside here." And she put a hand on each of their chests.

"Wow really?" asked Lily.

"So we're already magical?" asked Charlie.

"Love is the most powerful magic you can ever have, and you two already have so much love." The two children looked at each other, not quite sure what to say. Learning that they had magic in them all along was a stunning realization.

"Now go and play with your brother and cousin." They scampered back up the stairs eager to share what their mother had told them. Ginny turned back to Henry to see him sitting at the kitchen table, watching her.

"That was…" he was struggling to find the right words. She seemed to have a knack for being a mother…stunning?, awing?, amazing…

"Amazing" he finished.

"Thanks. Being a mother for six years and being from a large family, I guess I have a thing for it."

"Yeah, well listen, I don't want to hold you up. So, I'll just g-"

"Nonsense. I missed our dinner so you must be starving. Stay for dinner."

"Um…are you sure?"

"Yes. Make your self comfortable, I'll get us some tea."

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked watching her bustling around the kitchen

"Sure" she said getting a pot of tea ready.

"What's with Charlie's ear piercing?" Ginny laughed.

"He got it pierced a long time ago. He never takes that hoop out of his ear. Kingsley, he's a friend of the family you could say, was so happy to see that hoop in Charlie's ear. Kingsley said 'Now I have an earring buddy!' I laughed so hard." Harry nodded smiling thinking back to the night when Kingsley and the other Order members had saved him from the Dursley's in his fifth year. He was too busy watching her bend over to tend to the tea pot, to take note, of why 'Gwen' would know Kingsley Shaklebolt.

The five children and Harry sat down at the dinner table, as Ginny served them dinner. She had whipped up savory tasting chicken, mashed potatoes with gravy and some sautéed green beans. Harry waited for the hostess to take the first bite, as was polite, and then dug in. It was delicious. Rachel's cooking was good but this…he felt as if he'd died and gone to heaven.

"_This _is delicious." Ginny blushed.

"Thanks, I did learn from the best. My mother." She said seeing Henry's inquiring look.

"So Lily, what's your favorite color." Harry asked the girl, interested in Gwen's intriguing kids.

"Who me? Oh, well I like pink, but it doesn't go so well with my hair. I guess if it couldn't be pink, maybe a light blue color. That's Charlie's favorite color. James's favorite is green. I like yellow, it's very sunny, bright…cheerful, you know?"

"Yes" Harry agreed, he saw Gwen smiling at him.

"Now he got her started, she won't stop talking till you duck tape her." Harry heard James whisper to Will who snorted. After the conversation (or Lily talking) had died out, Will asked.

"Auntie? Are Annie and I spending the night? Could we please?"

"Will, you and Annie are always welcomed here. There's no need to ask and I do believe that tonight you will be spending the night to give your parents… well yes you'll be spending the night." Harry wondered what Gwen was going to say, was there something bad going on with Will and Annie's parents? 'None of my businesses' his conscience told him.

Gwen was now engaged in a conversation with the kids. Harry watched the kids. James had his mother's big brown eyes, but he couldn't make any other connections, since the boy had accidentally transfigured some of his features. Lily who sat next to James, she had her mother's bright red hair, and had astonishing blue eyes (he remembered Gwen saying how she had no idea where the blue eyes came from). Lily was petite too, and then his gaze fell on Charlie. The boy had his mother's red hair, freckles and then his gaze fell upon the emerald, almond, shaped green eyes. It was like he was staring at his own eyes, or what they had used to be… the boy had his eyes. Gwen…Gwen, Gwen Wright? GW? Ginny Weasley? The only woman he had ever slept with, and now this boy across from him had his eyes, _his _eyes? No, it couldn't be, it couldn't be…no, no this was all wrong.

Ginny saw a strange look cross over Henry's face as he stared at Charlie. He became ghostly white.

"Henry are you all right?" Harry started and looked at her. Was… was this Ginny? She was all grown up…The kids James, Lily, Charlie…they were his…

"Are you all right?" she asked again, her concern evident in her voice. Before Harry or Ginny had time to say anything else however the fireplace burst into emerald green flames and out stepped a very large, pregnant, Hermione Granger. Harry fell off his chair.

Everything was now a big blur to Harry. He heard Will complaining he didn't want to go home, Annie crying, James arguing that he wanted Will and Annie to spend the night, Charlie yelling for silence quite unsuccessfully, Lily talking, and…and _Ginny_ yelling at everyone.

"QUITE!" roared the frustrated redhead. Everyone turned to look at Ginny (all except for Harry who was staring without seeing into space). "Ok, now that everyone's quite. Hermione please it wouldn't hurt Will and Annie to spend one night over here, I can drop them off in the morning. James don't ever let me catch you talking that way to an adult again, Lily thank you for trying to calm down Annie I appreciate it, Charlie same goes to you, and Henry? Why are you on the floor?" her voice changed to concern as her eyes fell on the man, on the floor. She got no response.

"Henry?" he looked round, his face drained of all color.

"I-I have to go"

"But…what? Why?" Ginny asked moving toward him and resting her hand on him as he stood up.

"No-No, I-I've got to go. Bye." He brushed off her arm and walked as fast as he could to get out of the house that had now became insufferably hot and uncomfortable.

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"I don't know, he looked like he just found out he had six weeks to live."

"Do you think I scared him? Sometimes guys freak out when they see pregnant women, because they think they might cause that, one day." Hermione said uncertainly, placing a hand on the bulge of her belly.

"Huh? No I don't think that's it. He's not afraid of kids; he was having a great time talking with the kids tonight." Ginny replied warily. "So anyway, can Will and Annie spend the night? You can too if you want Hermione." Ginny offered kindly.

"Thanks for the offer but Ron's waiting for me." Ginny bit her lip,

"Are- Are you two going to be okay?" Ginny asked hesitantly.

"Yes" was all Hermione said for an answer. "Well I think I'll go. She kissed the top of Annie's head and gave Will a big huge hug and a kiss.

"I'm sorry for yelling mum" Will murmured and then damns broke as he cried. Ginny quickly shooed her children from the room. And closed the door behind her, leaving mother and son alone.

"Sshh baby, its okay, its fine."

"I-I just…I'm confused I don't know-" he sniffled "What's going on…you and dad…"

"Oh baby" she murmured pulling back a bit so she could look into his eyes "You don't need to worry about your father and I. We'll be all right. All of us." Will nodded against her chest, his small hands fisted in her cloths. She brushed the tears from his face. "Your father and I love you very much and nothing, nothing, is ever going to change that."

"Then why are you and daddy yelling?"

"Oh honey, those are just arguments, they pass. I'm sorry you've had to hear it."

"and...and you crying." He snuffled. "It makes me scared…to see you so upset and daddy so angry." Hermione shut her eyes and hugged her son tight to her.

"Will its ok. Everything is going to be okay." She repeated comforting words for several minutes until the tears dried.

"You better now?"

"Yeah"

"Then listen to me." She sat down on one of the kitchen tables and brought her son onto her knee. "It's okay to come here to Auntie Ginny's but you can't run away from what scares you. You have to be brave. I love you very much and I don't want you to be upset. Just be sure that you're just visiting and not running away. Do you understand what I'm saying?" He nodded.

"I love you Mum."

"I love you too, baby. Do you still want to stay? It's okay if you do stay."

"I-I… is Daddy still angry?" he asked hesitantly.

"No baby, he's better."

"Can I tell you something?" Will asked quietly.

"Of coarse baby, you can tell me anything."

"Okay." But he hesitated "When daddy's angry he scares me…I don't like being around him when he's like that, and then when he's better I'm afraid when I'm around him because I'm scared he'll get angry again at me."

"Oh Will, it's not you he's angry at. He's not angry at anyone."

"Really? So it's not…because of me?"

"No. He loves you. It's not because of you or any of us…he just…when he gets like that he doesn't act like himself."

"Oh." There was a moment of silence, while Hermione stroked her son's brown hair. "Can I come home then? I…I don't want to be alone."

"You're never alone! You have me, your father, auntie Ginny, your cousins…"

"I know, I'm not alone. I just- I just don't want to be without you, I need you mamma."

"I'm always here for you. I love you angel."

Ginny watched teary-eyed from the crack of the kitchen door. She shuffled away gathering up Annie and Will's belongings. She saw her three children sitting, waiting, half way up the stairs.

"Are Will and Annie going home?" Charlie asked.

"Yes. Will needs to be with his parents right now. And don't you give him a hard time for crying, it's only natural." They nodded. Will and Hermione came into the room.

"Well he and Annie are going to come home, I-"

"Its fine Hermione I'm not offended. I understand." Ginny said knowingly. Hermione blushed slightly. "Here's their bag." The triplet's came down the stairs and looked at Will.

James walked right up to Will and hugged him. Will looked shocked but pleased. Then Charlie and Lily each gave Will a hug. When they were done, Ginny whispered into Hermione's ear.

"Amazing! I didn't even have to tell them to hug him goodbye." Hermione chuckled then said frowning, "Uh… Ginny. Why is James's hair blue?"

"It's a long story that I'm sure James would like to tell himself. You'll find out at the next Weasley dinner."

"I better." She said winking, and then Hermione, Will and Annie stepped into the fireplace, and vanished.


	5. Love Rollercoaster

Chapter 5: Love Rollercoaster

_Rollercoaster (love rollercoaster child)_

_Rollercoaster (loving you is really wild) _

_whoo, whoo, whoo_

_Your love is like a rollercoaster baby, baby_

_I wanna ride ( a crazy ride, girl) _

_Your love is like a rollercoaster baby, baby_

_Ohio Players _

"no! No! NO!" Harry roared the last syllable. He paced his flat, throwing things at the wall every now and again. He had gotten her pregnant when she was sixteen, only _sixteen_ for Christ sake! A child raising a child. She was only a girl…raising _three_ babies, _his_ babies, on her own. How could he have ever done that to her? She must've hated him for it… those children where… where _his_. He was a father…

Oh god… he was a father. He sunk to the floor, his back against the wall, for support. He suddenly had three children…and the mother of those children was none other than Ginny Weasley. The woman he had been dating. Why had she lied about her name? Probably to avoid any misgivings about wanting her for her money or any of that kind of rubbish…

And what was he doing now? He was in his flat, sitting on the floor, after having a violent outburst… he had run away again. He had left her again. What was he going to do? Was he going to be a father, and assume the responsibility? Was he going to reveal his true identity to Ginny? Ginny…what did he want with her, from her? He had never allowed himself to think about it…about her. He had chosen to pretend to forget, to ignore the aching hole in his heart that was the loss of her. And it was then at that moment that he realized he loved Ginny, he had always loved her, and would always love her. No one else would be good enough…No matter how much he wanted to run away from his past to start a new life… he could never fully manage it, not when there was a certain red headed woman on his mind.

And then there was always that question…If he revealed himself, would Ginny want him? Did she love him? Of course not, argued another part of his conscience. She blames you for getting her pregnant, and she thinks your dead which suits her just fine… she wants a different man, she wants Henry Parker or some other non-war hero unlike you. His thoughts drifted back to the children…

Was it hard to be a father? Surely they would expect certain qualities in their father…did he have those qualities? Was he good enough for them? Those three beautiful children, Ginny's children…their children. Sighing he got up and dragged himself to the bathroom and started a bath, to stew in his own thoughts and try to figure out what he was going to do.

After a long bath, he threw on sweats and towel dried his hair. After rummaging around in the back of his closet he pulled out a box that had a layer of dust on it. He brushed away the dust and slid the lid of the box off. Sitting on his bed he examined the contents of the box. There was a stack of letters, tied together, a photo album, and little trinkets. Like the snitch he caught in his first ever quittich match, old birthday presents, and books. He pulled out the photo album.

Hesitantly he opened it and looked at the pictures.

The first were of Harry, Ron and Hermione's first year of Hogwarts, and the pictures preceded through the years, as they grew up, every now and again Ginny and Hagrid would be in the pictures as well. And then he reached where his sixth year photos were taken. The first was of Weasley Wizard Wheezes and of all the Weasley's, himself and Hagrid at the shop.

The next photo was, Harry's breath caught in his throat, he and Ginny where standing beside the lake, their arms wrapped around each other. Harry watched the younger version of himself as he ran his fingers through Ginny's hair; she reached up and kissed Harry, slowly and passionately. We looked so happy, he thought dismally. The next photo was

Oh god how he loved her. Her beautiful, silky, red hair that he just adored. He loved to run his fingers through it. Her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes, her small waist and how she seemed to fit perfectly against him, her flowery scent, the way she kissed him… "Oh god Ginny" he moaned. He wanted, no, he needed her. He wanted to be a father to his kids, he wanted to be with Ginny, he wanted to be there for every moment and every exciting and terrifying event, he wanted to watch his kids board the Hogwarts express, he wanted to watch them grow up, he wanted to wake up every morning next to Ginny…

And he fell asleep, after such an emotional upheaval, and so many thoughts running through his head, he crashed and was out like a light.

After another long day at work, Ginny picked up the kids from Bonnie's place and they apparated to the Burrow with Bonnie (who might as well be family). It had been three days since the dinner that Henry had been at, and she still hadn't heard from him. Tonight was Weasley Dinner at the Burrow, and unfortunately James's hair was still blue. Ginny thought it would last about a week and hadn't been wrong.

"Ginny! Bonnie! Oh how are you?" gushed Mrs. Weasley as she hugged them tightly and dragged them inside. There was the general chatter, the room was filled with redheads, and Ginny could hear Christina Warbeck's voice in the distance. Mrs. Weasley fussed over Bonnie, saying she looked underfed, as the kids ran into the room. There were calls like

"Hey Ginny!"

"Bonnie! It's been forever!"

"Hey triplet's!"

"Don't call us that!"

"James why is your hair blue?"

"Molly she's not underfed! Let her relax a bit before you start your fussing!"

"Charlie! Look how tall you are!"

"Fred you have no chance with Bonnie"

"Why not?"

"Lily you grow more beautiful every time I see you!"

"You'd have some competition, David's been in love with her for as long as I've know him"

"Why the _hell_ is there an orange kitten in the house?"

"Mamma, I can't find the purple crayon!"

"**FOOD!**"

"RON! GEORGE! Don't you dare touch that food!"

Ginny smiled. This is where she belonged, with her family. They really were quite an amazing family. Through all the pain and suffering of the war they had grown even closer together, stronger through the pain. She loved seeing all her brothers and their wives and kids, and her parents and her own children so happy and gleeful. There where hugs and kisses all around and questions of how you were doing and how are the kids. Ginny chatted with tons of relatives and then made her way over to two of the only non red heads in the room.

"David, Fleur. It's a mad house innit?" Ginny sighed as she weaved her way over to them.

"Hey they're your family!" David said holding a butter beer.

"Shutup. Besides you're a part of this wild family whether you like it or not."

"Dat is what I 'ave been trying to tell him, but like most American he dozzen't listen." Fleur said smiling.

"How are the kids Fleur?" Ginny asked, taking David's butter beer, drinking from it, and ignoring his protest.

"They are well. I suddenly feel like Mrs. Weasley. I have four boys and no girls." Fleur said laughing her tinkling laugh. "You are lucky to have Lily, she is beautiful."

"Thank you, yes I'm very lucky to have all of them."

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE! QUITE DOWN! MUM HERE WANTS TO MAKE A SPEECH!" Fred yelled from where he stood a chair, next to Mrs. Weasley. Everyone quieted and turned their attention to Mrs. Weasley.

"Thanks Fred."

"No problem, anytime."

"Dinner's ready! Everyone make your way outside and find a place to sit." Mrs. Weasley called.

"That's not a speech!" George yelled at Fred.

"It is too!"

"Is not"

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Is too"

"War!"

"You're on!" the twin red heads simultaneously stuck out their thumbs, and began a thumb war.

"1, 2, 3, 4 I declare a thumb war!" Fred said grasping George's hand and moving his thumb.

"5, 6, 7, 8 Try to keep your thumbs straight!" George finished as he twisted his hand to avoid Fred's thumb. Ginny watching them with her mouth slightly open and her eye brows raised, and shook her head. "How am I related to these people?" Ginny muttered as she passed them.

Ginny let the crowd of redheads lead her outside. She sat down next to Katie Bell (who had married George) and David. The table was huge seating thirty-nine people. They all sat down and filled up their plates. There was a general murmur of talk until someone yelled down from the other end of the table.

"James why is your hair blue?"

"Yeah" there were the agreements of others wanting to hear the story. James looked at his family grinning from ear to ear.

"I did my first sign of magic!" There was instant uproar as Wealsey's leapt up to hug him, and congratulate him. Ginny smiled and turned back to her food.

"He did his first magic?" David asked her.

"Yep." Ginny said taking a bite of corn.

"That's fantastic! Yay, for him!"

"Uh huh" Ginny mumbled through her food. "You know" she said swallowing her food, "James is going to think that you're gonna buy him a present for doing his first magic."

"Well, he'll have to suffer. I'm broke."

"Bull. The day David Weinhard is broke, is the day Harry Potter comes back from the dead."

"Hmm" David murmured, tilting his chair back on two legs, taking a swig of butter beer and observing her. "Either way, the kid aint getting a present from me, or else I'll spoil him rotten."

"Oh my god. Attention everyone! David Weinhard has just grown up!" she said in a raised voice. Several people along the table laughed.

"Shut up you." David said putting his chair back on all fours. He sighed, leaned forward and he was suddenly serious. "You miss him, Ginny"

Ginny looked up at him, she sat back and stared at her hands on the table, "Of course I do. Not a day goes by when I don't think about him. I just look at my kids and I see him, in them." David put a hand on top of her own and wrapped in arm around her. "It just makes me sad that my kids will never know their father."

"Sorry I brought it up" he murmured.

"It's okay, I think I brought it up saying how you'll never be broke."

"Yeah" he said pulling his arm back from her, "Yep, I'll never be broke." And he confidently took another swig of butter beer.

"Pshh, that's only 'cuz you've been cheating your way into winning the muggle lottery."

"It's not cheating!" he looked shocked "They just have _really _bad security!" Ginny laughed "I'm pretty sure using magic to win is cheating."

"Either way I'm hella rich and drop dead gorgeous!"

"Rich yes, drop dead gorgeous not so much."

"Hey I'm handsome!! Here I'll prove it! Oi! Bonnie!"

"Yeah?"

"Aren't I the most handsomest man in the entire world?"

"You know it!" she called back

"There you have it!" he said turning back to Ginny

"You're asking Bonnie who's in love with you. Her opinion doesn't count. Hey, Ron!"

"Yep?"

"Is David here, handsome?"

"Hell no! Sure I've had a few butter beers tonight, but I aint that drunk!"

Ginny turned arms folded across her chest, smiling at David "Did you catch that David? It wasn't just 'no' it was_** 'hell**_ no'!"

"You asked a guy! That doesn't count! They're too intimidated and jealous to admit I'm prettier than them."

"Excuse me but… _prettier_?"

"Uh huh, say it again girlfriend!"

"Somebody get me a gun." Ginny said trying to act exasperated, but ruined it by smiling. David had always joked about his looks, and while some considered him conceited Ginny knew the truth. He was a caring, protective man that just had a slightly large ego, and a gorgeous body and face to go with it. David had been there for Ginny when Harry had died and she was pregnant. He had been the one to hold her hand and whisper comforting words while she gave birth to triplets. Bonnie had been there too. Both of them. Ginny knew she was so lucky to have such good friends. In a way they reminded her of Ron and Hermione. Both David and Bonnie were too stubborn to admit they loved each other a whole lot more than a friendship- love.

The rest of dinner past much too quickly for Ginny's liking. She loved having the annual Weasley dinner. They had it once a month and it would always be a night to remember. Most of the Weasley's went back to their respective homes, but some like Ginny and her kids spent the night.

Early in the morning Ginny rushed around giving quick goodbye's, kissed Ron's cheek and left for her first class of the day. She apparated to the alley way that she always apparated to and walked to work. She pushed open the glass doors and saw that the lobby of the small School of the Arts was filled with rhododendrons, which just happened to be her favorite flower. She walked over to Sara a lovely young brunette who Ginny had become fast friends with.

"Morning. What's with the flowers?"

"Every one's been waiting for you to answer that." The girl said grinning from behind the receptionist desk.

"What do you mean?"

"The flowers were sent for you. The delivery guys couldn't fit all of them in your class room so they put the rest out here. They're lovely aren't they? Do you have some new romance going on that you haven't told me about?"

"A-Apparently!" said a bemused Ginny. "Did he leave a note?"

"He did. Here it is." Ginny opened it.

_Hey angel,_

_I hope you like rhododendrons I picked them out myself. I sent the flowers to apologize for me running out on dinner a couple nights ago. I was hoping that you'd allow me to make it up to you by taking you out to dinner. I hope you'll come. Dinner at Sientitoes (the small restaurant over on Jones street) meet me there at 8:00 tomorrow night. Please come._

_Yours truly,_

_Henry the Stalker_

_P.s. It's a fancy restaurant so…well you know, you're a woman! Dress fancy!_

Ginny looked up from the note with a giddy look on her face, to see Sara smiling at her, with her head cocked to the side.

"Let me guess, the flowers are to make up for something and he asked you out to dinner?" Ginny nodded biting her lip, to keep from squealing.

"Men are so predictable." She said rolling her eyes, but she smiled and winked at Ginny. Ginny left and entered her classroom, her students following her after queuing up outside the door.

"Alright class, don't get to comfortable, because we're not staying in the room. Just drop your bags, grab your sketch books and your pencils." The students did as they were told and followed her back out of the classroom. She led them to the lobby.

"Now." She said as her class gathered around her "Everyone each grab their own vase of flowers and take it outside. Set the vase somewhere in the sunlight and then sketch it. Make sure to capture the shadow and make sure you remember where the sun is hitting the flowers. Off you go, I'll be observing."

It turned out to be a rather successful class. That night Ginny after she picked up the kids from the Burrow, she made them bath, brush and change into pajamas before going to bed, she crawled in with them.

"Hmmm" sighed Ginny contently.

"You tired Mamma?" Lily asked.

"Very." They laid there a few minutes just enjoying being close to one another.

"Mum" said Charlie after a few minutes "Can you stay with us tonight?"

"Does it look like I'm about to get up?" Ginny asked him ruffling his hair. "Well if I'm going to stay here, someone's gotta hit that light." James who was on the edge, leapt out of the bed and flicked the light off, and then crawled back into bed, snuggling up close.

"Thank you Jamie." Ginny murmured sleepily. She laid, with Charlie on her right, James on her left and Lily half on her half off her. She pulled them closer to her.

"I love you" and there where three sleepy chorus of

"I love you too Mum."

She slipped on a sexy red colored dress. The slit on the side showed off her long legs. And it had a very 'plunging' neck line. Ginny felt a little slutty in the dress, but she put on a beaded jacket on, and it gave her a little more confidence than the dress. She had matching red high heels, which were gorgeous but they weren't made to take more than five steps in them. Her feet would be killing her by the end of the night. She curled her red hair (magically of course) and it fell, bouncily, onto her freckled and tanned shoulders. She put on her best jewelry, a diamond necklace and matching earrings. Biting her lip she took one last glance in the mirror and she left apparating to where the restaurant was.

She was appropriately dressed as it was a _very_ fancy restaurant. And it looked expensive too. She walked in and up to the stand where a very (for want of a better term) _clean_ man stood.

"Name?" he asked crisply, but politely, with a very thick French accent.

"Um…it should be under Parker. Henry Parker."

"Ah yes" the man said smiling, "Mr. Parker's table. This way m'am." And he pulled out a menu and led her into the restaurant. As he led her, she looked around. It was a dark, romantically lit, room, which was lit only by candlelight. On each of the tables sat a small bouquet of flowers. There was good silver on the table and the plates where so clean they sparkled and shone in the candle light. And then she saw him… he was standing by a table in the middle of the room. He wore a crisp, tuxedo that looked as if it had been tailored to fit him. One hand was in his pant's pocket and the other was holding a single red rose to his chest. The red standing out violently against the black and white of his tux. He looked handsome…no that was a major understatement, he looked drop dead gorgeous.

Not realizing she had been holding her breath, she slowly let it out. The waiter who had led her to the table, placed the menu on the table and was about to pull out a chair for her to sit when,

"I can do that Jacque" Henry said moving over to her and pulling the chair out for her. He took off her jacket for her and draped it across the back of the chair.

"Yes of coarse sir" and the waiter walked away. Ginny sat down in the chair offered and watched him as he sat down. She couldn't seem to take her eyes off of him. His blue eyes sparkled out at her as he pulled himself closer to the table.

"There's really no need to say it, but you look beautiful." He said taking in the sexy little red dress that clung to ever curve of her body.

"Thanks. You look wow…" 'I'd never thought I'd be saying this' she thought to herself remembering her conversation with David but "drop dead handsome".

"Thanks."

"So, this restaurant… It's amazing, it looks kind of expensive though,-"

"I wanted to go all out and give you a romantic dinner."

"I think you succeeded." She said earnestly and smiled.

Oh god. He felt like he was melting when she smiled at him like that. He cleared his throat, and snapped his fingers and the waiter instantly reappeared.

"Would you like something to drink?" Henry asked her.

"Oh um champagne would be lovely, thank you."

"Bring us some of the '94 would you?" he told the waiter

"Of course sir." And he moved away to get the drinks.

"How're the kids?" he asked.

"Oh they're great; they're spending the night over at my parent's house for tonight. My mother is fussing nonstop over James because he did his first sign of magic."

"I bet" Henry said thinking of Mrs. Weasley, "Doing your first sign of magic is pretty astounding."

"Yeah it is."

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?" Ginny asked hesitantly.

"Of course, shoot."

"The day I saw you at the mechanic shop, and um…you weren't wearing a shirt. I saw a scar across your chest. How'd you get it? It looked like it had been deep."

He and Rachel had done a pretty good job transfiguring all of the scars away, but the one on his chest had been too deep and had been caused by even deeper dark magic, so no amount of magic could make it vanish. "When I was a teenager, I …ah…rival of mine and I got into a pretty nasty fight. He sent one particular bad curse at me and it cut right across my chest, and no matter how many potions I drank, or charms it'll never go completely away."

"That must've been some pretty dark magic, for it to scar you that bad."

"Well he was a pretty rotten apple. So you think my chest is bad eh?"

"No, not at all. You're in great shape, real sexy." She said winking at him, and accepting the drink with a thank you as the waiter placed a glass in front of her and poured her a taster. She took a sip. "Delicious, best champagne I've had in a long time" and the waiter beamed at the comment and filled her glass. He poured Henry a glass and then bustled away again.

"Hmmm, so you think I'm sexy do you?" Harry asked watching her drink the champagne.

"Well I've only seen your chest so it's hard to know what else you've got." Ginny couldn't believe herself. She was carelessly flirting. She was a mother of triplets for Christ sake! What was she doing? …But she hadn't flirted like this in a long time…she owed it to herself to have a good time with a man at dinner, right?

"Oh, you'll see much more of me I'm sure." He said smiling mischievously at her. "What would you like to eat?" he asked picking up his menu and scanning its contents rather quickly and setting it back down again.

"Oh well I haven't even looked yet. I've been too busy starring at a very sexy man to take much notice in food." And she picked up the menu and began looking for something delicious. 'Which would probably be anything off this menu' she thought to herself. This was a high quality restaurant and the food must be mouth watering.

"Hmm… oh wow this chicken here sounds delicious."

"Is that what you want?"

"Let's see…"as she examined her other choices "Yes, I think I'll go with the chicken." Henry snapped his figures again and a waiter appeared instantly.

"Je voudrais un steak et pour mademoiselle les un poulette, s'il vous plait."

"Oui, monsieur."

"Wow! You can speak French?!"

"Oui, vous être plus beau, qu'un ovre de lune par fleuve."

"What did you say?"

"I said you are more beautiful than a moon over a river."

"Thank you. You know you sound very sexy when you speak French." Ginny said blushing.

"Something I'll have to remember then."

"You seem to have quite some, power, in this restaurant. You simply snapped your fingers and the waiter came."

"Well I should hope I have some power here." Ginny looked questionably at him. "I own this place."

"Really?"

"Hmm hm." He said as he sipped his wine. "My friend Chris runs the place and has partial ownership in this restaurant. I met him when I had muggle jury duty. He was a lawyer and we kind of clicked. He had always wanted to run a French restaurant and serve French food, and I had the money to help him with his dream. He retired from being a lawyer and he made this place into a high quality restaurant. We've been friends since the day we met."

"Wow, you must have a tight bond."

"We do, he's a great guy. Everyone loves him if you have the time to get to know him. Great personality."

"So since you asked me a question about my scar how about I ask you a question?"

"Shoot." She said feeling relaxed and content.

"Even if it's kind of personal?"

"If it's too personal I won't answer. Go ahead."

"The triplet's father. What happened to him?" Harry already knew the answer but wondered what Ginny thought of the whole scenario.

"Oh."

"Too personal?"

"No. Ah where to start. His name was Harry. I had a crush on him since the day I met him, but it took a little while for him to notice me. When I was fifteen he finally did. We started going out. It was some of the best weeks of my life. We broke up. He went off to… erm take a job his father forced him to take," she invented wildly "which is why he broke up with me, he didn't think a far distance relationship would work. It was a long time before I saw him again and when I did finally see him again, I was just as taken with him as I had been the day I met him. We kissed and things started to heat up." She sighed fingering the stem of her wine glass "One thing led to another and in the morning when I woke up he had gone. Never saw him again. A few weeks later I realized I was pregnant and soon after that Harry died. In a car accident."

"You loved him"

"Still do. He'll always be a part of me. Every time I look at my kids, he's right there." Harry grinned on the inside, 'she still loves me! But she thinks your dead…she's moved on.'

"But death is only a part of life. There's no point suffering from it when there's so much more to get out of life. Besides your dead loved ones wouldn't want you to crack up. They would want to see you happy."

"Truly spoken. I quite agree." Harry said raising his wine glass to her and drinking from it, he then refilled both their glasses.

"What about you? You ever lost anyone?"

"I grew up an orphan. My parents died when I was only a baby. It was a harsh way to grow up, got into a few fist fights, but I was a pretty scrawny kid back then and I got beaten up constantly. I had girlfriends and crushes nothing serious of course but then I took notice of this girl. She awed me, just simply enthralled me, I loved everything about her. I was seventeen when I had my first well…it was my first time and it was her's as well. She was the most amazing, charming person I had known."

"What happened to her?"

"Well we…kind of fell apart I guess. I got scared. I thought I wasn't good enough for her, I thought she deserved better, so I backed away from her."

"I guess it's understandable. At such a young age. To panic."

"Yeah, I guess. Haven't seen her since." He lied. Ginny put a hand on top of his, in a comforting manner. Her thumb stroked the back of his hand. His heart leapt, he remembered when Ginny did that when they had been together. He looked up at her, and they locked eyes. He saw her lean in slightly, hesitant. He moved in closer to her and brushed his lips against hers. He had intended for it to just be a quick kiss, but she was suddenly kissing back. He put more passion into it, the feel of her lips against his…it felt so right. Oh god how he'd missed her.

His lips where warm and firm. She kissed back and felt him give more into the kiss. Oh god he tasted good. She wanted more, she didn't want to stop, and she wanted to taste the rest of him…

There was a cough, and startled they broke apart. The waiter was there with their food.

"I'm so sorry monsieur. I can come back later if you'd like."

"Uh, no it's alright. Go ahead Sergio." The flustered and embarrassed waiter placed the steaming hot food in front of them. It looked as if the food had been lovingly arranged on the plate. As if it was a piece of art.

"Georgina, the cook, loves food. Loves the details, the spices, the sauces, she's quite an astounding cook." Ginny bit into her chicken and quickly agreed. When the waiter dropped by to fill their wine and water glasses, she told the waiter to tell the cook that she absolutely loved the food. The waiter thanked her for her kind words and that Chef Georgina would appreciate it.

"You run a nice restaurant, Henry. Good service."

"Thanks, it takes a lot of hard work, but Chris takes care of most of it."

They ate there food and continued with pleasant chatter. When they had finished they ordered dessert. Ginny wanted the chocolate cake but wasn't sure she could eat one whole slice by herself so they decided to split it. As they shared the chocolaty dessert Harry watched her. The way she brushed away the hair that fell into her eyes. The way she held her fork and scooped up the dessert, the way she smiled that made his heart flutter. He knew he wanted her, needed her, and loved her. Why else would he notice all the little details? He was completely head over heals fallen for her, and she had no idea he was even alive. _Literally_.

**A/N:**_ the rest of this chapter is in Chapter 6. I decided to split it so it wouldn't be so long. Also the title is from the song "Love Rollercoaster" by the Ohio Players. No infringement intended. JK owns all HP characters as well. Let me know what you think! lupinluver_


	6. Mama Mia

A/N: I'm soooo sorry for the long long long update! For those of you who thought I have abandoned this fic, it's not true! Much more to come! =D Review and let me know what you think.

Chapter 6: Mama Mia

They finished eating, Harry paid, and he took her hand as they walked out of the cozy, romantic, restaurant. It was dusk and it was a very beautiful night out.

"Would you like to walk with me?" Harry asked.

"I would love to." People stared on the street, because of the fancy cloths that they were wearing; one man even wolf whistled at the sight of Ginny. Harry chuckled "I guess I'm not the only one who thinks you look gorgeous." Ginny blushed, and shrugged. They walked to the end of the small city, where the paved sidewalks, gave way to grassy hills. When they reached the grass, Ginny stopped walking and pulled off her high heels. She groaned, rubbing the bottom of her foot. She had no idea what that groan did to him. What it did to his insides, clenching and blood heating and pumping. The way it made him want to make her groan, sigh, and moan in his arms, in his bed…

"These shoes are killer on the feet." They continued walking, hand in hand, over the grass. Ginny holding her heels in her other hand. They walked until they found a lake, nestled in the slopping green hills. Ginny ran forward, dropping her heels.

"Come on! Let's go for a swim!"

"Are you serious? It's almost dark, we should get back…we-" but he couldn't resist those enormous brown eyes, and that smile…he sighed. "Okay fine. But only a quick one." And he took of his tux coat and tie and then he was about to take off his shirt when she spoke,

"No. Let me." She fingered the edge of the shirt, her finger tips just barely brushing his skin. It sent a shiver up his spine. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt, starring into his eyes. When she undid the last button he slipped it from his shoulders. Her hand then dropped to the fly of his pants.

"No, love. I don't think you should do that. After all I'm a man. I can't control myself." She laughed and then whispered into his ear "Then you'll just have to lose yourself." And she unzipped his pants, and helped him out of them. He let out a soft moan. He stood in his boxer's starring into her eyes…those beautiful brown eyes.

"My turn" he said huskily. He turned her around so her back was to him, and began zipping down her red dress. He felt her soft skin against his fingertips as he zipped down the dress, the need and want inside him seemed to intensify. She slid out of the dress and now was wearing nothing but her undergarments. She gave him a light kiss and began running toward the water. Harry had completely forgotten that swimming was the reason why they had been taking each other's cloths off.

She ran into the water like a child. Screaming and giggling in delight. He ran after her. She stood on the edge of the water, testing it out. He ran right up to her, lifted her up unto his shoulder and ran into the water. She squealed, and laughed. They plunged into the water. It wasn't cold but it wasn't warm either. It seemed just in-between, not quite deciding what temperature to settle at. They swam out until they where in the middle of the lake. The splashed each other and swam around and around each other.

She giggled like she was sixteen all over again. Treading water, he swam over to her. He let himself sink just below the surface, taking her with him. Her red hair was floating about her. She looked so beautiful and happy. He held her under the water. He kissed her and it was one of the most exhilarating experiences he had ever had. The water, sliding over both of their lips, the little bubbles of oxygen floating to the surface, her fingers running through his hair, the feel of her wet, soft skin…he wanted the moment to last for ever, but the need for oxygen grew to strong and they floated back up to the surface.

"Wow." She panted in-between gasps for air.

"Yeah…wow. You're amazing you know that right?" he asked fingering a wet strand of her glorious red hair.

"Hmmm." She sighed at the touch. "We should get going. It's dark. I have to get back home." He looked up at the moon, large and bright. The moonlight reflected off the water's surface and into her enormous eyes. He kissed her again, and then they began the swim back to the grass, where they had stripped of their cloths. As they stepped out of the water, their soaked cloths clung and hung off them, dripping water.

"This was not how I imagined my first time taking your cloths off" he admitted as he pulled back on his pants over his wet boxers.

"Oh really? And how did you picture it?"

"Well we would be right next to an enormous bed."

"Maybe that can be arranged in the future" she said as she pulled on her red dress.

"Let me help." He slowly pulled the zipper up, giving one last look at her beautiful bare shoulders... He then pulled his shirt back on and buttoned it but didn't put the jacket back on. Instead he slipped it over her shivering shoulders. He wound his arm around her waist and they apparated to her house.

"Thanks for a marvelous evening Henry, oh and thanks for the flowers by the way. Rhododendrons are my favorite kind of flower." She kissed him tenderly on the lips and then went inside the house, closing the door quietly behind her. She went upstairs and took a long bubble bath, reminiscing on everything that had happened that night. 'Henry Parker was one amazing, captivating man.' She sighed and settled farther under the bubbles, glad that her mother was taking care of the kids, to give her a night to herself.

As Harry watched her go into the house and close the door he murmured quietly, "I know they're your favorite Ginny, I've always known."

Harry nearly floated up the steps to his flat. It had been one of the best nights he had ever had in his life. He showered quickly as to wash off the lake water from his body, and then he clambered into bed. He thought of the sexy red dress she had worn. The way she fingered his shirt, touching him so slightly, the way how her hands had fallen down to the clasp of his trousers… he felt himself respond to the memory, an invisible heat upon where her hands had been. He groaned and rolled over unto his side. Gazing at the full moon, under which he had kissed her, undressed her, swam with her…

As he lay on his bed he thought how she might be doing the same, lying on her bed. And maybe one day she'll be sleeping beside him and maybe… just maybe he and Ginny would be woken up by their kids jumping upon the bed for a morning hug and kiss. He sighed, letting the image float about his thoughts and drifted off to sleep.

It was a few weeks after her lake date (as she referred to it in her head) and she and Henry had had a couple dates since then.

Ginny heard whispering as she lay in bed and kept her eyes firmly closed and was struggling not to smile. She then heard the whispered "Okay. Ready? One, Two…THREE!" And the triplet's leapt on top of the bed, bouncing on the bed, giggling and yelling that it was time to wake up. Ginny remained motionless, with her face hidden in the pillow, so they wouldn't see her grinning.

"She's not waking up" Charlie said confused

"We've killed her! I **told** you this was a bad idea" Lily said with her hands on her hips, glaring at James.

"Mum?" he crept closer, and reached out to push her red hair, so he could see her face. Ginny than sprang up, yelling "Gotcha!" and reached out and grabbed the three startled children. Laughing, at James' expression, she said "you mess with the bull you get the horns!" James frowned as Charlie and Lily laughed.

"It's not funny! You scared me!" James said indignantly.

"Aw poor baby!" Ginny said still chuckling; she winked at Lily and Charlie. "It's Saturday, so I'm free all day long. What do you want to do?"

"Let's fly to the moon**s** like the muggles!" Charlie said

"There's only one moon, and that's something you would do when you're older." Ginny, ruffled his hair. "Any other suggestions?"

James wanted to play Quidittich, but then realized the muggles where too close by to play. Lily said she wanted to do whatever Ginny wanted to do. And Charlie insisted that he was old enough to go to the moon.

"Hmmm. How about the zoo?" Ginny asked them.

"Yeah! We haven't been in forever!" Charlie said excitedly, immediately forgetting his prior suggestion.

"I'm going to be the first one ready!" James yelled, dashing off of the bed and running out of the room.

"Uh uh!_ I'm_ going to be ready first!" Lily said, running after him. Charlie followed.

"I want to see the tigers first! They're the most awesome-est!"

"No! The monkeys are the best!"

As her children argued Ginny looked up and saw him. He was standing there with the largest grin on his face, leaning against a fence his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"Henry?"

"Gwen. Hey there" Harry smiled down at the triplets.

"How did you know where we were here?"

"Just a hunch." He said dismissively. "You guys want ice-cream or something?" he asked the triplets.

"YES!" James and Charlie yelled.

"Where are your manners?" Ginny scolded.

"Yes _please._" Ginny rolled her eyes, as they walked toward one of the venders. As Ginny reached for her muggle money, "It's okay I got it." He handed the vender the bills. "What flavor do you want?"

"Strawberry!"

"Vanilla!"

"Chocolate!" Harry laughed "And you?" he asked Ginny.

"Oh I guess chocolate please."

Harry was having the day of his life. Seeing his kids run around and laughing, brought a smile to his own lips. And holding Ginny's hand all day long was just as satisfying.

"Let's see the snakes!" James yelled running toward the snake house. It was dark, and slightly stuffy, since there were so many people crammed inside. Charlie and James slid their way to the front, and pressed their faces to the glass looking at the cobra lazily sleeping inside. Harry reflected on the time he had accidentally set lose a snake when he was eleven. It seemed like such a long time ago. He vaguely wondered what had become of the Dursely's. He hadn't really thought of them much. He was sure they hadn't missed him though. He felt someone tug on his hand, and saw Lily pulling on him.

"Can we go?" she was upset.

"Sure thing. Hey Gwen, Lily and I will wait outside for you guys."

"What? Lily are you okay?" Lily nodded.

"Well, can we go now…" but she was cut off by James and Charlie who complained that they had only just got there and didn't want to leave just yet.

"It's okay. We'll wait just outside." Harry insisted

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked looking worriedly between her daughter and Henry.

"No really its fine. She's safe with me." Together Harry and Lily walked out of the reptile house. After being in the dark room, it seemed twice as bright once they were outside. Harry smiled down at Lily, but Lily was crying. He frowned and knelt down,

"Baby what's wrong?" he asked, taking her small hands in his own larger ones.

"I'm scared" she cried.

"Scared of what?"

"The snakes" was the muffled response, through her tears.

"Honey its okay. You're safe. They can't get you."

"N-no."

Harry struggled to understand what was bothering her. His heart ached as his daughter cried. He found himself wanting the pain to be on him, so his daughter wouldn't feel it, he wanted her happy…and seeing her cry was more painful than any bad curse or spell he had every experienced. It was like a slash through his heart, deeper than a hole made by the sharpest knife.

"My Daddy wasn't scared of snakes." Harry frowned, had Ginny told the kids about the whole basilisk incident?

"Lily it's okay to be scared."

"Daddy wasn't."

"I think he was. Your dad was probably terrified"

"R-really?" she sniffled.

"Yes. Your dad doesn't like snakes either"

"But-t he was b-brave. And I'm not, they're too scary"

"Baby its okay to be scared. I'm sure your daddy thinks you're very brave." He brushed away the tears from her cheeks, with the pads of his thumb. She had stopped crying now, and was sniffling.

"Aw, come here" he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She clung to him as if she was going to be swept away if she let go. Finally he pulled away,

"Lily I know that your Dad is very proud of you. You went into the snake house even though you were afraid. You're the bravest little girl I know!"

Lily smiled and ran her sleeve across her face, wiping away the remaining tears. At that moment Ginny came out with James and Charlie. She saw Lily's eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Lily what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Henry made me feel better." Harry smiled at her, and then stood up and looked towards Ginny.

"She was afraid of the snakes" Lily looked up at him, she seemed grateful that he hadn't said anything about her dad.

"Oh. Well…" Ginny was torn. Upset: that she hadn't been there to comfort her daughter and, grateful: that Henry would take it upon himself to dry her tears. "Thank you Henry. Lily are you okay now?"

Lily nodded and went over to her brothers who were eyeing Harry carefully, as if they weren't sure what to think about him.

They continued traveling through the zoo. Ginny watched her children laugh and smile with Henry. And Henry himself seemed to be having the time of his life. It was as if he was a kid again. Ginny was starting to realize that Henry was filling the role that should have been Harry's. She hadn't realized how lonely she was until she had found what she was missing. And she seemed to have found whatever she was looking for in Henry.

"Are you alright?" Ginny looked up, finding Henry right in front of her.

"Sorry. I was just day dreaming I suppose." She smiled looking at his blue eyes shimmering with laughter.

"You're at the zoo! What could possibly be better than the zoo!" And then he leaned down and kissed her. So casual and natural without any thought as if it was something he had done for years and something he meant to do for the rest of his life. He smiled his crocked smile, took her hand and led her back towards the kids.

'He may not be Harry, but he's the next best thing and I'm not going to let this one go' she thought. She smiled wondering how she was going to tell him who she really was. There was an annual Weasley dinner coming and she couldn't invite Henry if he didn't know who she was… 'Ugh why did I have to lie about who I was!' but she knew the answer. After Harry was pronounced dead, there had been his will to consider. She was the owner of the Potter-Black-Weasley fortune. She was very rich and many men had liked her for that reason alone. She hadn't liked the way, when she told a man who she was, the way they eyed her like a succulent piece of meat. Ginny sighed and put on a smile as her children pulled on her hands, wanting to see the next animal.

It was just getting dark. The kids had had a major sugar high and then crashed. James was fast asleep in Henry's arms. Ginny didn't say anything what the image of Henry cradling James to his chest, did to her heart. Ginny taking Charlie and Lily's hand, apparated outside their home. Harry followed Ginny into the house and upstairs. He laid James down on the mattress. He then stood back in the doorway and watched as Ginny had a sleepy- eyed Charlie and Lily changed into pajamas and then crawled into bed. Ginny pulled off James shoes and managed to take off his shirt (which was covered with cotton candy and dirt from the day at the zoo) and replaced it with his p.j. shirt. By the time she was done, Lily and Charlie were fast asleep. She kissed each of them and then switched off the light with a flick of her wand. She joined Harry in the doorway, and looked up at his face. He wasn't looking at her but gazing at the children sleeping. His eyes were clouded with some emotion she couldn't make out. Finally he turned to look at her, a small smile playing at his lips, "they're beautiful Gin".

There was a slight, silent, pause.

"What?" Ginny asked frowning "Did you just call me 'Gin'?" Harry could have kicked himself for his slip up. He grinned sheepishly "I… uh… well yeah I kind of figured it out. Gorgeous redheaded witch with triplets" he smiled "not too many of those running around".

"Oh Henry I'm so sorry. I didn't want…"

Harry cut her off "for me to like you for your fame and fortune. I know" he smiled looking into her worried brown eyes. He reached up and tucked a strand of her red hair behind her ear "It doesn't matter to me, how much money you have" he leaned closer and Ginny was having trouble remembering what they were talking about she was too busy watching his lips "I've got quite enough money myself" she felt his warm breath against her lips. And then he captured her lips with his own.

He realized how happy she made him. When he had left it was as though he had left his heart behind. Sure he had friends and laughed and had a good time, but he realized just how lonely he'd been… and now, now to be with her again and to see their children. His chest seemed to swell with the love he felt for them. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. He had lost her once and he wasn't about to let her go. She had always and would always be his everything. It was shame he hadn't realized that earlier… he had lost so much time, he could've spent being truly happy.

Eventually the need for air grew to strong and he pulled her away, he rested his forehead against hers, but not wanting to release her, merely pulled her closer (if possible) closer to him. Ginny, unable to figure out what to say, said the first thing that came to mind. "Wow" Harry closed his eyes and chuckled quietly not wanting to wake the kids. Ginny began pressing kisses along his throat and heard Henry make a sound of pleasure deep in his throat. "I was thinking…" Ginny murmured continuing to drive him crazy with her soft lips against his skin "…If you would want to come to dinner with us on Tuesday night and meet my family. Just casual, nothing big or important. It's just this annual dinner we go too. I was just, well I mean it doesn't..." he cut off her rambling, smiling.

"I'd love to come"

"Oh well that's..." but he silenced her by capturing her lips once more. He crushed her against him, leaving her breathless. He shuffled them backwards and through the opposite door.

"I'm assuming this is your bedroom?" He kept her walking backwards until her legs bumped into the bed and together they toppled onto it.

As Henry pulled her shirt from her and began to place hungry kisses along her skin, two thoughts were running through Ginny's mind. The first, was how good it felt, after having so long denied herself, being too busy raising the kids (and mourning for Harry); and the second was that it wasn't _Harry_ who made her feel this way. It wasn't _Harry _who had watched from the doorway to tuck their kids into bed. It wasn't _Harry _that molded her body with his hands.

"Wait…" her voice was breathless and husky. "Wait a minute" she pushed at his chest to make him back up. "I-I'm not ready for this yet." She took several deep breaths trying to clear her head. His eyes locked onto hers and she could she the hurt he was trying to hide. "I'm so sorry. But I- I have three kids to consider." He looked at her a moment, then nodded and moved away from her. He quietly began to button his shirt. He didn't know what to think. He had intended to tell Ginny who he actually was before he went this far, but his love for her seemed to strong to wait. He sighed. He would have to tell her. And he was positive that her red-headed temper was going to hit him hard. He was so eager for her to know who he was. Then he could apologize, tell her how much he loved her and the kids, how he wanted to marry her and have more kids, how he wanted her to be the first thing he saw every morning and the last thing every night… but what if she didn't want him back? What if he was too late? What if he had blown his chance? His heart immediately began to beat faster in his chest. The sudden fear gripped him like a fist.

"Hey" he felt Ginny's hand on his shoulder "I'm sorry. Just not yet, just give me a little time. Please."

"It's fine. I understand." He smiled at her, and ran his knuckles across her cheek "I'll see you on Tuesday for dinner then." He leaned down and kissed her, then headed down the stairs and made his way back home. Though it didn't feel like home any longer. Now, wherever Ginny and the kids were… that was his new home.

A/N: Coming Next: Dinner at the burrow.


	7. Unraveled

Chapter 7:

They were standing together outside of the burrow, Ginny wrapped in Henry's arms. The glowing light of the lanterns made Ginny's fiery hair glow, shadows were cast against them. It had been a great evening. Seeing everyone again, eating Molly's fantastic cooking, meeting all the new children and hearing Fred and George's jokes. Harry sighed in contentment as Ginny wrapped her arms tighter around him.

"My family loved you."

"You think so?"

"Yes. But then I think you'd be hard pressed to find someone who wouldn't like you the moment they met you"

"You didn't. You thought I was some kind of perverted creep."

"Who said you weren't?" She asked, looking up at him. He chuckled, but the laughter died as he looked into her eyes. He could see the love in her eyes, he was sure of it. Maybe this wouldn't be as hard as he had originally thought…no, yes it was hard. Now, he had to tell her now; while she was still close to him, where he could still feel her heart beating against his.

"Ginny there's something important I need to tell you."

"Yes?"

"Well…" he took a deep breath. This was it. This was the moment. He had dreamed of doing this for so long. "Maybe it would be better if I just showed you." He took a step back from her embrace, took another breath, and let his façade disappear. His light brown hair grew dark and turned black; growing longer, thicker and stuck up in every direction. Round blues eyes, became more almond shaped and became a vivid green color. A lightning bolt shaped scar appeared on his forehead. There was silence. Harry stared at Ginny whose mouth was open and only pure shock showed on her face.

"Gin it's me. Harry."

She looked at him with those confused brown eyes. "Harry?"

He stepped closer to her and stroked her cheek with the tips of his fingers. "Yes"

"I- Harry" and that was all she could manage before he had her pulled against him, kissing her passionately. And she was kissing him back. Life was perfect.

Harry awoke, and cursed loudly. He sat up and put his pounding head in his hands. The upcoming Weasley dinner had sparked his imagination. And ever since he'd been dreaming about telling Ginny and then sweeping her off her feet and dazzle her like in some romance scene from a movie. He highly doubted that Ginny's first reaction to hearing the news would be to kiss him. She was more likely to pound on him a bit before lip locking.

He sighed and got out of bed heading for the kitchen. The dinner was tonight, and he was terrified, to say in the least. He planned on telling Ginny before the dinner or maybe after. Definitely not during. The thought of having to deal with all the Weasley's and Ginny all at once was more terrifying than the thought of battling Voldemort. He ran a hand over his face and heard the crackle of a night's growth of beard. He would need to appear somewhat presentable for this dinner, and headed off for a shower.

~change~

She was at his grave. Well… it was more of memorial, since Harry had gone missing and his body had never been found, Ginny thought miserably. She came here when she missed him or just needed someone to talk to. At the beginning when the loss of Harry was still fresh, she had felt stupid talking to a stone that didn't even have his body buried beneath it. It was merely a stone with his name on. But she came nevertheless.

Ginny sat cross legged in front of the stone, lost in thoughts.

"There was an article about us today" she murmured. "Well not about _just _us. Henry was in it too. But of course you don't know who Henry is…I suppose I should start from the beginning." She picked at the grass in front of her. The sun was shining through the wisps of clouds. Warming her body and sending the red strands of her hair, alight.

"I met someone. This guy named Henry." She sighed, "He's cute, I'm not going to deny it. We've been dating for awhile now…. He's a great guy. Really good with the kids. They like him. I think it's good for them to have a man in their life who isn't one of my brothers or David (because God knows they're a horrible influence)." She smiled.

"I-" her voice faltered a bit "I think I might, well, given time of course, I-I might fall in love with him…if I'm not already…I've never felt this way about anyone else, besides you…he's…something special you know? Like one of a kind…"

"He's just so…and he doesn't care about money either. And he and the kids…and he has a job…well two jobs, actually…like me" Ginny stopped, her eyes filling with unshed tears. "In a strange way he reminds me of you. The way you act is similar." She shook her head. There was no use comparing the two. Her mind wandered back to the kids.

"The kids are good by the way. They seem to grow up faster every day; it's hard to keep up. They miss you too." Ginny reached up and traced the letters of Harry's name on the stone. "I love you Harry. Sometimes when the kids do something that you would do, it's this bittersweet feeling…They're so much like you Harry. Which just reminds me that you're not here…" she swiped at the tears falling down her cheeks' trying to dry her eyes.

"But anyways. One of the main reasons I came today. This morning there was an article about how I'm seeing Henry…" Ginny trailed off as she reflected on what the article had said:

"_Ginny Weasley, war hero and mother of the chosen one's children, was seen kissing Henry Parker. Apparently the couple have been going out for quite some time now, and are soon to be engaged. Parker works at a nighttime bar and a muggle mechanical shop. Clearly Parker, has problems paying his bills, hence the need to have multiple jobs (muggle jobs at that). Is Parker with Weasley only for the money? Or is there some other hidden reason yet to be revealed? The wizarding community can't help but wonder how the poor children are taking the news. Having a replacement father must be hard to take. Many wonder how Harry Potter would react to the news of Ginny Weasley's new fiancé. The staff at "Daily Prophet" offers their congratulations on the engagement however; and has several members already invited to attend the wedding (which is scheduled four months from now). May Ginerva Weasley actually let this relationship work, instead of scaring off another man." _

Ginny laughed humorlessly. "I was so angry when I read it" she shook her head, "It would have made Rita Skeeter proud, that's for sure." She frowned at the grass. "I wonder how Henry is going to take it. Poor guy…I couldn't believe they would be so insulting though. And bringing the kids into it too! Damn paparazzi…There's a Weasley dinner tonight. Henry's coming. I'm not really sure how the family is going to react. Although, they've probably read about our 'engagement' in the paper this morning." She laughed at the thought of her mother, hands on her hips, demanding why she heard about her daughter's 'engagement' from the newspaper.

Ginny sat there for a long time. Talking about everything and anything or sometimes merely sitting in silence, just thinking. The stone sat in front of her. Still and silent. But to Ginny it felt as though that was all she had left of him. She sighed, knowing she had to get back.

She stood, brushing the grass from her jeans, "I guess I should go then. I love you Harry." She was always reluctant to leave, once she came. She sighed and turned her back on the grave. She walked for a bit, trying to clear her head; and when she was sure her emotions were in check she apparated home.

~change~

'What have I gotten myself into?' Harry asked himself for the thousandth time that hour. He was supposed to go to the Weasley's for dinner tonight, and he wasn't sure if he was prepared to face everyone yet. Well…it wasn't like they would recognize him… would they? He already felt bad enough lying to Ginny and the kids about who he was, he didn't want to have to lie to the rest of the Weasely's. He had never been a good liar anyways. Harry didn't know what to think. He would see everyone…the family that he had left behind. Of course he had seen Ron but he had been wasted. And now he would actually have to talk to him…and everyone else. He knew that he would most likely see new people: wives, children possibly, but he also knew that there would be some faces missing, having died in the war. He had never faced that particular reality very well. The guilt still ate at him, tearing up his insides. He still felt as though he was responsible for their deaths. He knew it was irrational, or survivor's guilt or whatever they were calling it these days but he still felt that way nonetheless. He shook his head. Self pity wasn't going to help him tonight. He took a deep breath, staring at his own nervous reflection in the mirror. "Okay, pal. Game face. You can do this. They're not going to recognize you; you'll do fine." He tried a half hearted smile. "Yeah, right. You're as good as hippogriff meat." And grabbing his coat he left for Ginny's.

~change~

He knocked on her door right on time. A small voice called through the door. "Who is it?" Harry smiled recognizing Charlie's voice. "It's Henry."

"I _told _you it was Henry! Who else would it be?" James said exasperatedly.

"It might've been David." Lily said back.

"David wouldn't knock. He'd come in whether he was allowed to or not." James declared. They giggled and opened the door.

"Hey. How are you today?"

"Good! We're making grandma a card!" James said running back to the kitchen table, where papers, stickers, colored pencils and crayons, covered it.

"A card? Is there something special happening tonight?" Harry asked taking a seat at the table at observing his children's drawings.

"No." Charlie said seriously "We're just making her something, like a thank you card. Just for watching us and stuff when mum's working. It's nice to give people surprises."

"Would you like to make grandma a card too?" Lily asked pausing in her coloring.

"Sure!" he picked up a purple crayon and began to sketch.

And that was how she found them. Ginny had come down the stairs to see Henry coloring away with her children. They were talking and laughing. Her heart warmed at the sight. 'This is how it's supposed to be' she thought, and smiled.

"You all ready to go?" reluctantly breaking the moment.

Harry looked up and felt as though someone had punched him in his gut. She was so beautiful. He didn't think he could ever look at her without feeling as though everything else had stopped and it was only her that moved. "You look beautiful." He said in a low voice.

"Thanks, you look good yourself. Kids you ready?"

"Yes!" they grabbed their drawings and ran out of the house, laughing. Harry stared after them smiling; kids were so innocent, so happy. Their smiles and laughter were infectious. He turned back to face Ginny not recognizing the silly grin he had on his face. She laughed at him, and pulled him outside, where they grabbed the kids and apparated. The moment they were there, the kids were running toward the burrow. They ran around the outside. Harry knew they were using the other entrance round the back. He and Ginny made their own slower way to the front door. Harry grabbed Ginny's arm. He had to tell her, maybe now wasn't the best of moments but he didn't think there was ever a perfect time for telling the love of your life that you actually hadn't died and had been living a cowardly muggle life, while she had struggled raising three children.

"Ginny there's something I need to tell you. Something important."

"Okay," she looked up at him "go ahead."

He hesitated.

"You can tell me anything, you know." She offered, wondering what was causing him so much discomfort. Harry's vocal cords felt like they were tangled together, because he was having a hard time trying to form the words, he so desperately wanted to say.

"I'm – I'm not who you, -" they were interrupted, "Ginny is that you?"

The door had been swung open to reveal an older, skinnier Mrs. Weasley than Harry remembered. Of course he had briefly saw Mrs. Weasley when Ron had gotten drunk, but seeing her up close and so fragile, scared him more than he'd like. It had been far too long since he'd last seen Mrs. Weasley, after all she was the only mother he had left…and he had abandoned her. Hermione stood in the doorway as well. Her stomach was stretched into a round mound, and her hair was less frizzy now.

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley proved she was still strong and going when she wrapped her daughter in a fierce hug.

"Mum" Ginny said as she pulled out of her mother's embrace. "This is Henry." Mrs. Weasley looked him over.

"It's nice to be properly introduced this time Henry. I don't know if I got the chance to thank you that night."

"It was nothing Mrs. Weasley." Ginny looked confusedly between Henry and her mother.

"You've met?" Before Harry could open his mouth to speak Mrs. Weasley said, "Of course! Henry was the one who brought Ron home when he was, well…out." Mrs. Weasley ushered Harry into the house as Hermione and Ginny exchanged hellos. Ginny paused wondering how Henry had known where to bring Ron home if Henry had never been to the burrow before. She shook off the strange feeling, telling herself to ask Henry about it later. Harry entered the Burrow and took in his surroundings. It still looked about the same, though there were a few changes. The clock for instance that told of the family's whereabouts had been made bigger to make room for the next generation as well. The voices of children, the smell of homemade cooking, and the sight of many red haired people…he had returned home. Harry beamed. A balding red haired man approached them. He hugged his only daughter and shook Harry's hand. "Nice to meet you Henry."

"You too, Mr. Weasley." Harry grinned.

There was a crashing sound and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny left to see what kind of mess the triplets had caused now. Harry was left standing next to Hermione. He held out his hand.

"Henry."

"Hermione." She shook his hand.

"Do you know if it's going to be a boy or a girl?" He asked as Hermione absently patted her bulge.

"We, well… that is to say, I, wanted it to be a surprise." Harry looked at her, and could see her suffering. Ron certainly wasn't doing well. Things hadn't turned out the way any of the Golden Trio had planned. "I'm sorry." Harry murmured, taking her hand in both of his. He gave her a small smile, and went to join the party. Hermione stared after him, frowning. Something was uncomfortably familiar about that man. She just couldn't place it. His personality and that shy, charming smile reminded her of…no. She was being silly. 'These damn pregnancy hormones have me all out of whack' she thought to herself. And with that she waddled after Henry.

Harry stood there, staring around at the beautiful, loving, chaos. Red heads dominated the room, and made hair like himself, Hermione, and Fleur's stand out like a lighthouse out at sea.

Harry wandered over towards the fireplace. It brought back memories. His first ever time using it had gotten him lost in Knockturn Alley. And that one time when he had entered the burrow through it to find Fred and George laughing over the ton tongue toffee they had slipped to Dudley. Harry grinned. So many good memories. Harry noticed pictures standing propped up on the mantel. One picture in particular stood out to him, he picked it up. It was a picture of a younger Ginny. She held in her arms three tiny bundles. One of the bundles had a baby's tiny arm reaching up towards its mother. The look on Ginny's face was one of awe and filled with love for her newly born children.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" Harry looked up to see Mr. Weasley standing next to him, looking at the picture as well. But Harry couldn't respond, his heart was in his throat as he looked back at the picture. He had missed so much. He hadn't been there to see the birth of his children, hadn't been there to comfort Ginny when she needed him most. How could he ever deserve Ginny after he had made so many mistakes? Feeling foolish Harry set the picture back in its place and looked back at Mr. Weasley.

"She's one of a kind" he then excused himself to find a drink. God he needed one. Something to clear his head.

~change~

"So?" Ginny demanded the moment her mother, Hermione and her were alone.

"So what dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked cleaning up the mess the triplet's had made with a swish of her wand.

"So, what do you think of Henry?"

"Sexy" Hermione said immediately. She then covered her mouth with her hands as her eyes widened. "Im sorry! Wow these damn hormones! I swear!" they all laughed.

"Yeah Ron was telling me about that old man who you thought was cute! But it's alright, I totally understand! Being pregnant with triplet's had me so horny you wouldn't believe!"

"Oh we believe dear. I remember that time when you were practically offering yourself to that man who Arthur had come install the muggle television. That man _ran_ out of the house." Mrs. Weasley said as she thought back.

"And then there was the man selling tacos" Hermione added.

"And that man who we later realized was a woman" Mrs. Weasley said smiling.

"And the wizard who's best talent was conjuring cheese" Hermione laughed.

"And the one who…"

"Alright! Alright already! You all know how horny I was! Can we talk about something else please?" Ginny cried exasperatedly; her face flushed a brilliant red.

"Well I find him a very polite, charming man. Henry that is, not the cheese wizard" Mrs. Weasley said without hesitation.

"I agree. But he seems familiar to me for some reason." Hermione said.

"I was about to say the same!" Mrs. Weasley agreed. All three of them paused, thinking of how for some strange reason Henry reminded them of Harry, but none were daring enough to admit it out loud. "Hmm well I best get dinner ready" Mrs. Weasley said and she bustled away. Hermione patted her bulge "My feet are killing me, I have no idea how you handled triplet's Gin" and she walked away to find a chair to rest. Ginny stood there thinking.

~change~

The dinner table was crowded with people and overflowing with food. Laughter and conversation flowed easily up and down the table. Harry sat in-between Ginny and Hermione and across from a good looking man named David. The latter eyed Harry suspiciously over his mashed potatoes. It reminded Harry of how Ginny's brothers eyed him.

"So. You're Ginny's boyfriend."

"Yes I am" Harry replied smoothly, dismissing the tone David used.

"This is David. He's one of my best friends" Ginny said, kicking David under the table to get him to stop glaring at Henry.

"What do you do for a living Herbert?" David continued to glare despite Ginny's insistent kicking.

"It's Henry actually and I work as a mechanic during the day and a bartender at night."

"Have money problems Hector?"

"David!" Ginny cried, frowning. Harry noticed that the people around them were listening in to the conversation. Apparently they had read the prophet and believed him to be a struggling muggle working wizard.

"Actually I have quite a bit of money saved up. Never have had any financial problems. And it's Henry."  
"Do you have any experience with children, Harold?" David interrogated, completely ignoring Ginny's smack to his head. Harry hesitated on this question.

"Not really, but I love kids, Danny." David repressed a smile at Henry's snide comment on his name.

"Henry's great with the triplets!" Ginny defended him. Harry smiled and lifted his butterbeer to drink. David had one last question however, "Do you have problems with drugs, alcohol or any secrets or illegitimate children we should know about?" Harry chocked on his butterbeer. Ginny hit his back.

"E-excuse me?" Harry asked astounded at this man's bluntness and his ability to pinpoint the fact he was hiding a secret. But Harry was saved from the necessity of answering when Ron came into the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Ron!" Hermione stood up looking concerned. Ron was bleeding heavily from a gash on his cheek, and his left eye was swollen as though someone had punched him. He pushed Hermione away, who was trying to tend to his cut. He roughly pulled back a chair and sat down and began to pile food onto his plate. Looking hurt and on the verge of tears Hermione stood staring at her husband.

"Ron what happened?" Ginny asked.

"Got into a fight", Ron muttered, using so much force to cut his food that Harry could hear the knife grind against the plate.

"What on earth about?" Mrs. Weasley demanded. Ron ignored her. A few tense moments went by until Hermione reached out gently to squeeze his shoulder, "Ron-"

"Damn it Hermione!" Ron yelled, smacking her hand away as he stood. "They were having a go at Harry!" Harry felt Ginny stiffen next to him. "I wasn't about to let some snot nosed punks insult Harry!"

"Harry's dead Ron." Harry was a bit taken aback at the coldness in her voice. "It's time you got over it."

"Gin-" David reached out to hold her hand, to comfort her.

"No. I can't handle this anymore David. Ron, Harry's dead and has been for seven years. It's about time you move on. Everyone else has. And I'm so _tired_ of feeling my heart break again and again everytime you bring him up in this way. Harry wouldn't want you to be like this. You're disgracing his memory and I just can't take it anymore." Ron's face was red with anger. He looked angrier than Harry had ever seen him. Ron said nothing, until there was a loud crack and Ron disapperated.

"Ron," Hermione moaned into her hands as she sat down and began to cry. As Mr. Weasley tried to comfort her, everyone else was sitting in strained silence.

"Well…" Mrs. Weasley tried, her voice uneven. "Well, who wants desert?" And with that the room slowly began to break back into comfortable talk; no one mentioned Ron. As Harry helped clear dishes he couldn't help but sigh. This was not how he imagined this night would go.

~change~

It was late and the triplets were already fast asleep. Ginny had decided to stay the night at the burrow to help comfort Hermione. Ginny walked Harry out to the front garden. "I'm sorry about-"

"There's no need to apologize. You all went through a lot". He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Ginny I need to tell you something".

"Oh that's right. You mentioned that earlier. I meant to ask but with all that happened tonight…" she trailed off.

"Gin- It's me-"

"Ginny!" Harry jumped a foot. "Oh- sorry" Hermione said "I didn't mean to interrupt, but Ginny Lily needs you. She had a nightmare and is crying for you". Ginny kissed Henry.

"I'm sorry but I have to go. But promise to tell me the next time I see you okay?"

"I promise". He watched Ginny hurry inside to go comfort their daughter. How he wished he could be a part of it, instead, he stood alone in the night dreaming of what could be.


	8. Broken Paradise

Chapter 8:

As Harry slowly gained consciousness from sleep, he kept his eyes shut and dreamed that he would find Ginny lying next to him. He smiled into his pillow as he stretched his body lazily, ruffling the sheets. He reached out and cuddled a pillow closer to him. He burrowed his face into it and inhaled, pretending he was breathing in Ginny's scent. He let out a deep sigh of contentment, and then slowly opened his eyes facing his reality. He was going to tell her today. He had to. He wanted a future with her and the kids so much; his heart ached just thinking about it. His plan was to soften her up with a day spent bonding with her and the kids and then spend a romantic evening alone at the end of which, he would tell her the truth.

Harry got up and out of bed and caught his reflection in a mirror. Today would be his last day with the brown hair, blue eyes of Henry Parker. From this night on he would resume his old life and never run away again. He was a Gryffindor after all. 

* * *

"So where exactly are you taking us?" Ginny asked holding Lily's hand as James and Charlie were busy chasing each other around.

"You'll see" Henry said, holding Lily's other hand, as they swung her back and forth between them as they walked.

"Henry can you swing me next?" Charlie asked.

"Sure" Henry said ruffling Charlie's hair with his free hand. Ginny smiled, this is what her children were missing. The other half of parenting that could only be filled by a father. She noticed James had a conflicted look on his face, as if debating whether he could admit he wanted to be swung too while keeping his reputation of being the 'man' of the house. She caught Henry's eyes and saw that he had seen James' face. Henry smiled at her, signaling that he understood. After Charlie's turn of being swung, Harry reached out for James' hand before he could protest, and Ginny grabbed his other and together they swung him back and forth watching as a smile grew across his face. When Ginny's arm grew too tired, Harry reached down and picked James up, placing him on his shoulders.

James was confused, it was like his hearts deepest desires were coming true, except in his dreams it had always been his Dad who would do this stuff with him. James knew that Charlie and Lily both really liked Henry, but James wasn't quite ready to let go of the idea of his Dad showing up one day. He knew it would never happen, he knew his Dad was dead. But somewhere deep in his heart, he felt like his Dad wasn't dead, just lost. He had never told anyone else this because honestly, it was a bit embarrassing to say that he missed his Dad so much that he liked to pretend he was out lost somewhere trying to find his way back to them. James supposed Henry was a nice enough guy, and he made Mum happy which was really what counted. But…James still felt torn.

"Here we are!" Harry said, as they stopped to stand in front of a large muggle toy store. Harry lifted James back to the ground. "You three can pick out one thing each and I'll get it for you".

The triplets ran right into the store before their mum could say otherwise.

"Henry really, you don't have to do that." Ginny feebly protested.

"I want to!" _I have years of birthday and Christmas gifts to make up for. _Harry thought to himself. "You can pick something out too Gin." Harry smiled, taking her hand and pressing his lips to her knuckles. Ginny's heart ached at the gesture; it was one Harry had done regularly.

"Hey Henry, what's this?" Charlie asked holding up a round shaped object with string.

"It's called a yo-yo. You use it like this," Harry flipped the loop onto his finger and with a flick of his wrist sent the yo-yo flying down and up again.

"Cool!" Charlie tried a few times to mimic Henry's movements, but couldn't quite figure it out. Henry offered to help him but Charlie had lost interest in the toy, running off to find something else. Lily was looking through the stuffed animals while Charlie had found a bright red ball that seemed to hold his attention. Harry saw James was inspecting a Rounders ball, as if trying to figure out what it was. When James saw that Henry had seen him, he dropped the ball back into the bin as if he had lost interest in it. He didn't want to seem like a kid, when he was the man of the house.

Harry purchased the toys Charlie and Lily had picked out, while Ginny asked James, "Are you sure you don't want anything James?" James shook his head, determined to look strong. If he sent a longing look back at the Rounders ball before they left the shop, it was slyly hidden.

* * *

Harry led them to a large green grassed park that was spacious and had scatterings of flowers. "I figured we could have a picnic. It's perfect weather for one." He waved his wand and a thick blanket spread itself out on the grass for them to sit on. Another wave and a wicker basket loaded with sandwiches and containers filled with cold lemonade appeared on the blanket.

"Henry this is lovely! What a great idea!"

The five of them talked and laughed as they ate their lunch. Harry loved learning all the little things that came up in their conversations. Like how James and Ginny both loved mustard while Lily, Charlie and himself couldn't stand it. Or how Charlie was sweet on a girl who he had met in the village near the Burrow. How Lily really wanted a pet rabbit while James wanted a pet niffler. How Ginny had a weakness for back massages. How James wanted to be a professional Quiddich player and that what Charlie wanted more than anything was to go to the moon.

Since Harry and James had finished eating first, Harry took the opportunity to toss James the ball he had been looking at. Harry had made sure he bought it without James seeing, so he could surprise him.

"Come on, I'll teach you" Harry said as he stood up. James followed Henry a short distance away from the picnic blanket, and the two of them began to toss the ball back and forth. As Harry instructed to James the right way to throw it, Lily turned to face her mum.

"Mum?"

"Yes?"

"Do you like Henry?" Ginny looked around.

"I like him very much," Ginny studied her daughter's face. "Do you like him?"

Lily nodded. "When he's around it feels like how it would feel if Daddy was here." Ginny had no idea how to respond to that, and was saved the necessity of answering because Lily jumped up and ran to play with Henry and James. Ginny turned to Charlie, who was busy bouncing the shiny red ball Henry had got him.

"Charlie?"

"Yeah Mum?"

"Do you like Henry?"

"Course! He's really nice!"

A bit taken aback by their joyful support, Ginny didn't quite know what to do. Didn't most children hate it when their parents brought home a boyfriend or a girlfriend? Ginny watched as Henry played with the triplets, all of them laughing. He was so like Harry. Something about him just relaxed and calmed her, and she'd bet all the galleons in Gringotts that the triplets felt the same.

* * *

As Harry led them out of the park and back towards the crowded city streets, he grinned. He had never had a more perfect day. He had spent the day with the woman he loved with all his heart, and their three amazing children. Harry couldn't remember a time when he had smiled this broadly, a moment where his body felt so light that he had a slight spring in his step. They stopped to wait for the crosswalk light to turn green. Harry reveled in the moment, holding Ginny's hand on one side and Lily's on the other. James was asking Lily, what she had decided to name her stuffed animal while Charlie bounced his new shiny red ball happily. Everything was perfect.

And that was when everything fell apart. It all happened so fast and yet time seemed to slow down. The red ball Charlie had been playing with rolled out into the middle of the intersection. Charlie, smiled from ear to ear, as he chased after the ball. There was a sound of screeching tires. Charlie picked up the ball and looked up at the car that was barreling towards him. Harry's breath caught as he watched the car get nearer and nearer to his son. Harry could hear nothing but the pounding of his heart, the sound of the tires, and a woman screaming. Without thinking he was sprinting. He had to save him, he had already let them down once, it wasn't about to happen again. He was four feet away from Charlie. The car was closing in. Three feet away. His little boy, he had to save him. Two feet. Charlie had a whole life ahead of him and he would do better than his father had. One foot. Harry stretched out his arms and shoved Charlie as hard as he could, pushing him out of the way. Harry saw Charlie's almond shaped green eyes filled with tears. Zero feet…and then he saw nothing at all.

Ginny watched in horror as the car hit Henry. His body was thrown up onto the hood of the car, and his head smashed against the windshield. He was then flung into the air, until his body crumpled on the pavement.

* * *

Ginny sat waiting in the hallway outside of Henry's healing room with her head in her hands, trying to stay strong. Her mum had come to watch over James and Lily in the room Charlie was in, since Ginny didn't want them to worry them with her tears but couldn't quite compose herself enough to stop them. Charlie had been treated for minor injuries and was given a sleeping potion to help him deal with emotional exhaustion. Ginny was worried about Charlie, and how he would cope with his close call and seeing Henry's body like that. He would have nightmares for months. She was also worried about Henry. Terrified that he would die just as Harry had. If Henry did die, she didn't think she'd ever be able to fall in love again. Her heart couldn't take losing any more loved ones. She loved Henry. As crazy as it seemed, she had fallen heads over heels in love with him from the beginning. He filled a lot of the gaping hole that had been created by Harry's death. He was funny, intelligent, handsome and was one of the nicest men she had ever met. He made her smile and laugh. "Oh Merlin, help him…"

"Excuse me Miss?" the Healer who had been working on healing Henry had come out of the room. Ginny leapt up.

"Is Henry is okay? Is he alive? Will he be alright? What's going on?" Ginny couldn't stem the questions. The Healer looked rather uncomfortable, and scratched the back of his head.

"Are you family?"

"Henry is my boyfriend. And if you try to tell me that you can only share details with his 'family' I WILL hex you."

"No, no. It's just…this matter-" The Healer seemed confused and unsure of himself, "Well you see, we've never, I mean sometimes we've had to deal with this, but the magnitude of WHO we're dealing with is well…"

"You are making no sense, you idiotic bumbling man! You tell me right now if Henry is alive or not!"

"Miss please calm down, he's alive and sure to make a recovery." Ginny felt all her tensed muscles relax in an instant.

"He's alright. He'll live. Oh thank Merlin." Her body sagged against the wall for support.

"The bones in his leg were shattered from the impact of that muggle contraption; he also had a broken rib cage, punctured lung and severe facial wounds. But we gave him some skelo-grow, and healed his other injuries. He'll need a couple days rest to grow back the bones and to let the potions heal his body properly. But you see…there's a complication."

"What do you mean a complication?"

"Well, it's standard procedure to remove all cosmetic charms or transfigurations to a patient's body before we start Healing. We find they can interfere with the healing spells." The healer trailed off looking nervous.

"So you're saying that Henry had a couple cosmetic charms? So what? Maybe he likes his nose a bit shorter. What's the big deal?"

"Perhaps it would be best if you just saw for yourself."

Confused beyond belief Ginny walked past the Healer, and pushed the door open, slowly stepping into the room.

A muted blue blanket covered his sleeping form, his chest slowly rising and falling. And then she saw his face. Her breath caught in her chest.

"Harry?"

* * *

**A/N: **So since I live in America my first thought for the park scene was to have Harry and James playing catch with a baseball (a pretty typical father/child activity). Then I realized that baseball wouldn't be as popular in England, so the next closest thing I could find was a school kids game called Rounders (which for Americans, is a version of baseball/softball.) In rounders they don't use mitts, throw the ball in a softball like fashion and swing the bat with usually only one hand.

**A/N: **Oh and also another little tidbit I found interesting: Stephen King was hit by an automobile once. It is possible to survive being hit by a car even by muggle standards.

Coming Next: There's more to Harry's reason for why he left.


	9. Time To Wake Up

Chapter 9:

_It was an hour till midnight. The battle was due to erupt at any moment. Ron paced back and forth. Hermione sat in front of him watching as Ron wore down the carpet. _

"_Ron please don't say anything-"_

"_The hell I won't!" _

"_It's none of our business-" but at that moment Harry walked into the room, blissfully oblivious to the rage that was boiling within his best friend. _

"_Hey Ron, did you get a chance to speak with Kingsley about the-" he was cut off as Ron shoved him against the wall and pinned him there. _

"_You bastard." Ron growled. Harry's eyes were wide and filled with confusion. _

"_What?" _

"_Don't 'what' me! You know exactly what you've done!" _

"_Let him down!" Hermione said standing up. _

"_I honestly don't know what's-" Harry protested. _

"_SHE'S MY SISTER! You couldn't keep your pants up could you? SHE'S JUST A CHILD! You had no right to treat her like that! You dumped her Harry! You can't just lead her on, when you might be dead by tomorrow! She's not just some slut you can have at when you want a go! She's my SISTER! I trusted you! Trusted that you would respect her and treat her right. Well I was bloody fucking wrong wasn't I? You don't deserve her! She can do loads better than a prick like you!" And with a final shove Ron stormed from the room. _

"_Ron!" Hermione called after him, but he was gone. "I'm so sorry Harry. He overheard Ginny and I talking. I didn't know he knew until a few minutes ago. I'm sorry Harry. You know he doesn't mean it, he's just upset. It's hard for him to accept that his baby sister is a woman now." Hermione trailed off, taking in Harry's shocked expression. "Well…I guess I'll go find Ron then, and see if I can calm him down." She said awkwardly. She was at the doorway when Harry spoke, _

"_Hermione, do you think…?" _

"_I think Ron overreacted." She paused, "Though I wish you and Ginny had held off till after the war. It just makes things so much more complicated with Ron knowing and reacting how he did. But what's done is done. After this war is over, we'll all be able to live our lives without having to worry about who will die next. He just doesn't want to see Ginny hurt." Gripping Harry's shoulder lightly in support, she then left the room. _

_Harry stood still. Ron's words rang in his ears, "You don't deserve her."_

* * *

"_It's going to end tonight Tom!" _

"_That's where you're wrong boy!" Voldemort grinned. He could see the boy's filthy blood traitor girlfriend trying to make their way toward them. "No matter what happens, my Death Eaters will always hunt you. You will suffer Harry Potter, as you watch every one you love die. EVERYONE!" And with that scream he waved his wand and a flash of blue flashed, as Voldemort pressed his wand into his arm, connecting the Death Eaters. Then with another wave, a green spell hit Harry's chest and ripped a gash through his chest, right above his heart. Harry heard Ginny's scream. Voldemort laughed. "Now Potter you will never be able to come near your loved ones again, for if you do they will die a most painful death!" _

_A boiling rage filled Harry and with his last ounce of strength, he drove the sword of Godric Gryffindor into Voldemort. Blinded by a golden light that filled the whole chamber, Harry felt the gush of air as Voldemort crumpled into nothing more than dust. Voldemort was gone. Voldemort was dead. But his spell still lived on through the remaining Death Eaters. Harry turned his head and saw Ginny. They locked eyes. Harry felt his heart break, he couldn't risk it. Couldn't risk losing her. In a moment, thoughts rushed vividly through his mind as he looked at her: When he had broken up with her to go search for Horcrux's, when he had found Ginny crying after their night together, Ron's words 'You don't deserve her', Voldemort cursing him '…watch everyone you love die'. Ginny meant the world to him, and if that meant he had to give up their relationship so she could live a long and happy life so be it. Merlin how he loved her. And with one last longing look, he slumped forward and used the last of his energy to disapparate._

* * *

"It's not possible" Ginny's eyes ran over his face. The jet black hair sticking up in every direction, the faded lightning bolt scar on his forehead, almond shaped eyes that if opened were the most vibrant green you could imagine, his perfectly sized lips, and…and… She couldn't understand this at all.

The Healer who stood behind her spoke softly, "We did all kinds of tests to make sure. It's really him…Harry Potter."

"Harry?" Her voice was small and filled with disbelief. "Harry's…dead."

"I assure you he's alive. He's merely sleeping."

"No…he died years ago." She said slowly, her eyes not leaving Harry's face.

* * *

Ron paced across his and Hermione's flat, while Hermione watched him wearily. Ron had something big to say, but obviously he was having trouble trying to figure out how to tell Hermione. Hermione's lips twitched as Ron continued to pace.

"Ron for the last time will you sit down! You're stressing me out, with all this pacing!"

"Sorry dear." He sat down at the couch. He sat there for a few moments, before he leapt up again. Hermione scowled and opened her mouth to yell at him, but he cut her off,

"I'm just going to check on the kids!" he said defensively. She shot him a dirty look, but didn't say anything. Ron walked out of the room, rubbing his temples. Where had all his Gryfindor courage gone? He stood, leaning against the door frame seeing William sleeping. Suddenly his headache wasn't as bad. Ron smiled; Will and Annie had always had that effect on him. Just to see one smile from the, could make his day. He entered the room. There were two beds, one for Will and a smaller one for Annie.

Annie was still getting used to being out of her crib, and would sometimes crawl into bed with Will. This apparently was one of those nights. Will had his arm wrapped protectively over her, and Annie was clutching onto Will's pj shirt. Ron's heart melted just by looking at them. It wasn't often that he could see his children asleep, usually at night he was out getting hammered. He sighed, and brushed back a piece of Annie's dark red hair from her eyes.

He wanted to be a better father, truly he did… but when he had lost his best friend, his brother for all that counted… alcohol seemed to be the only way to cope with the pain he felt inside him. The guilt he had felt, especially as his last words to Harry were not ones of support but of anger. Anger caused by a fear that Harry would die and Ginny would be left to grieve worse than ever. How bitter he felt that he had turned out to be right. Hermione's and his first year of marriage had been the roughest. They often didn't talk. Ron was always out drinking…day and night, and he left Hermione to grieve by herself. When he had learned she was pregnant he saved his drinking for only at night.

But Harry was gone, had been for seven years…there was no need to grieve anymore. He felt so confused…so many emotions…anger, depressed, and regret that he hadn't been there for his children and wife more.

He left the room, and found Hermione standing in the kitchen. Her back was to him, and she didn't appear to have heard him enter the room. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, his hands resting on her enormous belly. He kissed her neck. He had found the courage to tell her.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"I am so sorry for not being there for you… I know I haven't been the best husband or…or father. But I'm going to do better, I promise you this. I'm going to try and stop drinking Hermione. I found a muggle group called AA that'll help me day by day to stay sober. I love you so much, and I wish I could be half the man you deserve." Hermione turned in his arms so she was facing him. She cupped his face with her hands, tears already forming in her eyes.

"I love you too Ron. And no matter how much you screw up, I will always be by your side no matter what. I love you."

"I love you too. And I'm sorry that it took me so long to realize how immature I've been. I love you so much." He leaned down and kissed her passionately. Pulling away and resting her head on his chest she muttered.

"Not now."

"What? Why can't I kiss you now?" Ron asked frowning, looking down at his wife. She giggled.

"Not you silly. My water broke. The baby's coming."

"The b-baby's coming?" Ron asked hoarsely. Hermione nodded, smiling. She watched him run from room to room. He woke up Will and Annie, yelling that it was time. Will grabbed the bag and pillow just as practiced and Ron held Annie on his waist and took his wife by the hand. They held onto a special pregnancy portkey, and appeared seconds later at St. Mungo's hospital.

* * *

A while later Hermione was lying in a hospital bed. Ron sank into a chair besides he wife's bed and mumbled,

"You'd think that seeing this is my third time going through my wife giving birth to our baby, that'd it'd get less freighting but it really doesn't. I'm terrified. Just like the first time."

Hermione laughed, but it was quickly replaced with moans of pain as she experienced another contraction. Ron was on his feet in an instant, at her side holding her hand.

"Ssh its okay. Breathe. Breathe. Breathe. Breathe. Breathe. Breathe. Breathe."

"Ron honey the contraction stopped, they don't last that long. Are you telling_ me _to breathe or yourself?" Hermione asked grinning, Ron flushed a charming pink color, but he smiled back and kissed her forehead.

The door opened. Revealing Mrs. Weasley who was positively beaming with happiness.

"Oh my baby is having another child!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks mom." Ron said smiling.

"No. Not you." Mrs. Weasley said dismissively then wrapped Hermione in an enormous hug.

"I'm so happy for you! It's going to be okay dear. No need to panic."

"Thanks Mum" Hermione said, grinning at the look on Ron's face.

"HEY! What about me?"

"Ssh! I'm talking to Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley grinned. "Now how are you dear? Are you alright? How are the contractions coming along?"

"They've been alright. They haven't gotten too bad yet. Mum, Ron is going to try and quit drinking."

"Ron." She hugged her son tight and fought back tears. "I'm so proud of you dear."

Ron blushed, "I'm planning on being a better Dad and husband from here on out." Hermione grinned at Ron, and held his hand, while Mrs. Weasley beamed and brushed away tears from her eyes.

"What made you decide to change?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I saw how much of a pratt I was being. I've been treating my family horribly. And I'm tired of missing out on so much of my children's lives, of not spending enough time with my wife. I'm tired of grieving. It was time to just let go. To let go of Harry." Ron mumbled. Mrs. Weasley hugged him fiercely. Ron changed the subject.

"Hey mum, how did you know that Hermione's having a baby? I haven't even had the chance to send a patronus to you." Ron asked.

"You haven't heard?" Mrs. Weasley's joyful smile slid from her face.

"Heard what?"

"Henry is in the hospital."

"What? What do you mean? What happened?" Hermione panicked.

"Sweetie calm down." Mrs. Weasley said fussing with the blankets around Hermione to try to make her more comfortable. "Charlie ran out into the middle of the street, and a car was coming. Henry ran out and pushed Charlie out of the way but he got hit by that awful muggle contraption."

"Merlin, is he going to be alright?" Ron asked.

"I honestly don't know at this point. Ginny was supposed to come and tell me once she heard back from the Healers, but it's been quite a while. Arthur and I were watching the triplets in the waiting room. When I went to get tea for everyone I overheard a nurse say Weasley in labor and I came right up!"

"I hope he's alright. Ginny is crazy about him." Hermione said quietly and then moaned as another contraction hit.

"I'm sure the healers will heal him up. There's no way Ginny could deal with- well…anyways, I'll go tell the rest of the family you two are up here". As Mrs. Weasley bustled off, Ron thought about Henry. Ginny hadn't been this happy since before Harry died. If Henry died too…Ron didn't even want to think of how crushed Ginny would be. He would have to go and check on her after his baby was born.

* * *

Ginny didn't know what to think. She sat staring at her hands in her lap, as she sat in front of Harry. It was impossible and yet here he was. She had checked and found all the old scars, like the one on the back of his hand, to make sure it was him. The only thing left for her to do was to wait for him to wake up and start explaining. She couldn't think of one logical reason why Harry would willingly leave her and everyone else. She was angry and confused and hurt. Part of her didn't accept that it was truly him. All these years she had thought that Harry had wanted to be with her but had never had the chance because he had died. To know that he really hadn't died and hadn't taken the opportunity to be with her broke her already tattered heart. One thing was certain however, when he woke up, he was in for an earful.

* * *

Ron couldn't believe it. His baby boy took his breath away. "Hermione he's beautiful. He must get that from you." Ron grinned at his wife. Hermione looked at her boys with tears in her eyes.

"Ron, I love you so much."

"I love you too. More than you could possibly ever know." Ron kissed her forehead, and nestled the baby back into her arms, and wrapped his arms around both of them.

"Will, Annie, come over here and meet your brother Christopher."

"He's small." Will said, peering into the bundle his mum was cuddling close. "Can I hold him?"

"Of course, climb up here." Ron boosted Will up onto the bed so he could sit next to his mum. "Make sure to support his head." Will took his baby brother in his arms, and looked down. "Hey Chris I'm your big brother. I promise I'll take good care of you. I'll even share my toys with you. I share with Annie. Right Annie?" Annie nodded shyly. Ron and Hermione locked eyes and smiled. This was their family, and nothing in the world would ever mean as much.

* * *

After making sure Hermione was completely healthy and safe and their new baby was sound asleep, Ron decided to see how Ginny was holding up and if Henry was alright. He made his way through the hospital and found the right door. The door was ajar so he poked his head in. He saw Ginny sitting in front of Henry crying and made his way inside to comfort her. As he walked through the door, however, he saw who was lying in the bed. It was NOT Henry Parker, but his best friend that had been dead for seven years. He staggered against the door frame, leaning against it for support. His mouth hung open and his eyes were wide. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. _Have I been drinking? I really need to quit. Harry's been dead for years and now I'm seeing things. Great. _

"Oh Merlin" Ginny muttered as she saw Ron. No one was supposed to come in. She was the only one who knew Henry was really Harry, apart from the Healers.

"Gin…_please_ tell me I've been drinking. Tell me I'm dreaming. Tell me it's some twisted nightmare." Ron's voice was hoarse and thick. He was on the verge of tears. Ginny looked sadly at him. His eyes where trained on Harry, lying on the hospital bed.

"It's real."

The words rang through his head, but he was unable to process them, to understand them. He was lost. His knees were weak and would no longer support his weight. He fell to the floor right there on the threshold; mouth still open forming a large 'O' shape.

"Ron?" Ginny got up from her seat and helped; no, dragged Ron over to it, and made him sit.

He sat starring at the man in the hospital bed. "Harry?"

"He's under a sleeping potion."

"But- how?"

"Apparently Henry Parker was really Harry Potter in disguise. I think Harry's been in hiding. The healers say he'll get better though…eventually." Ginny sat on the edge of Ron's chair. Ron looked away at the floor.

Not trusting her emotions, Ginny looked at Harry. Usually she didn't look at him either. She would only stroke his hand every now and again to remind herself that it was real, and now… now she was looking at him. He looked so peaceful. Eyes were closed, and his face was placid. And now her eyes were on his lips, those beautiful, warm, firm lips… starring, wanting… she leaned forward and lightly kissed his lips. And right as she was about to pull away, she felt him respond. Her eyes opened and widened. It was impossible… surely she had imagined it, wishful thinking. She pulled away and looked at him. His eyes where still closed, but he seemed to be struggling to wake.

There was a gurgling sound from his throat. Ron's head whipped up.

"Merlin's balls!"

"Ron! I think he's trying to wake up!" her voice nervous.

Harry's face was screwed up in the effort to open his eyes. His fingers twitched…straining, wanting, needing to wake up, and then suddenly, his eyes snapped open. He took deep breaths. He blinked. Everything was fuzzy, and blurry. Finally things came into focus.

"Harry?" Ginny asked. He looked round and found Ron staring at him as though he'd seen a ghost, and Ginny biting her lip. Harry's voice was hoarse from lack of use, and it was practically a whisper.

"Gin! Oh god I'm so s-" but before he could finish his apology, the hospital door banged open. And there stood a tall, slender, beautiful, brunette.

"Harry! Oh god! I only just found out!" she trough herself on top of him, and kissed him full on the lips. "Are you alright? Where does it hurt?"

Ginny couldn't breathe. Feelings were pulsing through her blood; confusion, what was left of the excitement of Harry waking up, fear, anger, jealousy… who the hell was this woman?

"Rach?" Harry asked her.

"Yeah. Hey handsome. What happened?" she was pushing the black hair out of his eyes. Ginny's face paled. She had been stupid to think that Harry would still love her… he had moved on, found himself another woman…a prettier woman…

"I came back as soon as I heard what happened. Are you going to be okay?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah I'm fine. Just a little…out of it." The woman pressed her lips to his forehead. She was so focused on her best friend to notice the two red heads in the room.

"Wow. You've been busy while I've been gone." Rachel laughed. Harry smiled,

"I missed you."

"When I heard you were in the hospital, my first thought was that you'd actually starved yourself to make me come back earlier." Harry chuckled, and then grimaced his ribs hurting.

"Oh I'm sorry am I hurting you?" she moved off of him, and then noticed for the first time, there were other people in the room.

"Oh!" was all she could say. She found herself sitting across from, two war heroes, and extremely famous people. Ron and Ginny Weasley. Would it be inappropriate to ask for an autograph? And then she remembered that Harry was supposed to be dead, and both of these red heads had loved him (in completely different ways). She repeated herself "ohhh". Harry was staring at Ginny, who was glaring at Rachel, who was taking in how sexy Ronald Weasley was, who was looking from Harry to Ginny to Ginny to the woman, to the woman back to Ginny. Ron was confused beyond measure! He was almost positive he had drank too much and was hallucinating about what he was seeing.

For Ginny however, everything was clear to her. Harry and this woman were together and Harry would never be a part of her life again. Tears already forming in her eyes, she stood up and ran from the room. Not hearing Harry call after her.

"Ginny!" he stumbled out of the bed, ignoring the shooting, pain he experienced at standing. The physical pain was nothing to seeing Ginny upset. She understood wrong. She didn't know that Rachel was just a friend; she must think he was using her. But he had to prove she was wrong. That he cared for her, that he loved her. He stumbled after her, limping from the pain. Rachel and Ron confused about what was going on, sat starring.

Harry pushed open the door, Ginny had slammed shut. He fumbled through it, and into the hallway. And there in the middle of the hallway was James, Lily, and Charlie. His children. And there he stood, the father they had never known, the man who was supposed to be dead… Ginny was standing a few feet to the side of them. It looked as if she had been trying to pull them away.

Charlie and James's lips were slightly parted, and James was frowning. Lily looked exactly like Ron, her mouth forming an 'O'.

Harry fell, collapsing onto the floor. From the physical pain and seeing his children looking at him for the first time. It was then that he realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. All he had on where blue and white striped pajama bottoms.

Lily saw the man come tumbling out of the door, after her mother, who was crying and trying to pull them away. The man had stood for a moment in the center of the hallway, and then had fallen. But what Lily realized is that she recognized the man, even though she had never met him before. He had black hair that stuck up in every direction just like James, and had emerald almond shaped eyes like Charlie… Aunt Hermione, grandma and grandpa had shown them pictures of their father…of this man, sprawled out on the floor before them. He had a defeated look on his face.

It was her father. But wasn't he supposed to have died all those years ago? But at that moment it didn't matter… It didn't matter that he wasn't supposed to be alive, that he might not know he had children, that he might not stay with them, all that mattered, that here, in this moment he was her father. The man she had longed for since birth.

She ran toward him, and threw her arms around his neck.

He sat there, looking at his three children trying to grasp on to something that would make sense. That would explain what was going on. He saw the Ginny's tearstained face, his face fell. And then Lily ran toward him

"Daddy!" she fell to the floor with him and threw her arms around him.

Oh God was all that Harry could think, trying to stop the tears, but failing miserably. His daughter, his baby girl, had called him 'Daddy' and was hugging him. There was no other feeling like it in the world. It was as if part of his shattered heart had just fixed itself. He felt more complete than he had in seven years.

"Oh Lily!" he mumbled into her red hair that was so like Ginny's.

She was crying, clinging onto him, afraid to let go, that he'd leave. And then her heart melted as, for the first time in her entire life her father called her name. They both sat crying on the floor, hugging.

James was crying too, he walked over to them. Harry sat up and hugged his son, whose arms were reaching for him. All three of them hugged, and held onto each other. "Dad" James mumbled through his tears.

Charlie was so confused. This man was supposed to be dead…he should be dead. And his siblings were crying over him, as if they loved this man more than anything else in the world. Charlie didn't understand. He didn't want to. The man held his free arm out to Charlie waiting for him to come join the embrace… Charlie shook his head and ran away down the hall.

Harry's heart dropped. He gave one last hug to James and Lily and then struggled to his feet and followed after Charlie, limping slightly.

"Mum?" James asked as Harry disappeared down the hallway. What's going on?" Ginny sighed, and looked between James and Lily.

"That's your father. Apparently he… he wasn't dead. I'm not really sure but I think he went into hiding."

"Why would he go into hiding?" Lily asked, wiping tears from her face.

"I don't know. A lot of people were affected by the war. War changes the way a person thinks or feels. But I don't want you to get your hopes up, for him sticking around. He might have a family of his own, and might not want to stay with us."

"Why wouldn't he want stay with us?" James asked his voice full of hurt. Ginny gave them a small smile and brushed a tear from James's cheek.

"As I said, war changes a person. But I haven't even spoken to your father yet. As soon as he comes back I'll talk to him okay?"

They nodded.

"We're all going to be fine. Come here."

She hugged her children close to her. She hoped that they would be fine…prayed to Merlin that things would get better, she needed them to.

* * *

**A/N: **Look how fast I updated! I'm very proud of myself! R&R!


	10. It's Complicated

Chapter 10:

Harry followed after Charlie, wobbling slightly. He found Charlie sitting alone in a quiet hallway.

"Charlie." Harry spoke softly, not wanting to startle him. Charlie looked up, but didn't say anything. Harry let out a sigh of pain as he struggled to sit down without falling over. "I can't imagine what you must be going through right now. There's a lot of new and shocking things going around, and it must be hard to handle." Charlie remained silent, not looking at his father. "I just want you to know, that I love you." Charlie flinched at the words. "I'm really your father. I wouldn't lie about something like that."

"But you already have!" Charlie yelled, standing up. "You've been lying this whole time! You were just pretending to be Henry! I don't know you, I just want Henry back!"

"Charlie, I _am_ Henry. It's still me! I'm still the same person!"

"No," Charlie sniffled. "It's different. I don't like it." And Charlie was off running again. Harry slumped back, at a complete lost for how to handle this type of situation. What hurt him the most, was that he was the cause of his son's unhappiness, and he had no idea how to fix it.

* * *

Harry decided to find Ginny and try to explain himself to her… all the stupid decisions he had made, and that Rachel was just a friend, and that he loved her, and wanted to be a father for their children.

Harry reentered the corridor to see Ginny hugging James and Lily. His heart seemed to leap from his chest to his throat. He silently walked towards them.

As Lily broke from the three way hug, she saw him. Still not wearing a shirt, and looked drained of all energy.

"Mum" the girl said quietly to her mother. Ginny looked round and saw Harry. Her breath hitched.

He looked gorgeous. Black hair, shining and sticking up every which way, Green eyes sparkling, those warm lips… the toned chest and abs… he had her heart melting just by looking at him. He was limping toward them.

"Gin, we need to talk."

Part of her wanted to yell defiantly that she didn't want to talk to him, to tell him to leave her and her kids alone, to tell him he could talk to the pretty woman who had thrown herself at him, but her children were watching her expectantly, so she merely nodded.

"James, Lily will you go find Charlie? Make sure he's okay? And then go find Grandma. She'll watch you till I get back."

"Okay Mum."

Harry motioned for them to go to his hospital room to talk. But Ginny stubbornly remained where she was.

"If we're going to talk than let's do it right here, right now." And get it over with, she added in her head.

"Um…alright." Harry was having difficulty finding a place to start, and he had a growing headache from being on his feet for too long.

"I guess I should start with I'm sorry," he said looking into those sparkling brown eyes of hers.

"Damn right you should!" she all but yelled back at him. Harry was taken away his chance of explaining himself, because Ginny had built up a head of steam, and was releasing it on him in a very -ish way.

"You and I have the night of our lives. We fight the war, and we win, fighting side by side. Then you disappear! Oh but that's not even the worse of it! Oh no! I find out I'm pregnant with your children! I mourned over you! Me like the rest of my family all thought you were dead! How could you let us believe that? Why would you leave us? How could you leave? Especially after that night we shared together! I don't see you for seven frickin years, and then you just pop back into my life thinking its fine to just sweep me off my feet, using a fake identity and be the long lost father of my children!"

"They're my children too!" Harry yelled back indignantly.

"No. No they're not. You don't know them. I know them. You don't know what their favorite foods are, what they do on weekends or how cute they look in their pajamas! You don't know any of it!"

"And do you think that I don't want to know my children? You think I don't want to know every pet peeve? Know every wish, hope, dream, and fear? Because I do! I do want to know them Ginny!"

"I don't trust you. If you could leave me after I told you that I loved you, then you could do the same to those beautiful children. This isn't just you and me anymore Harry! I have three other people to look after not just my own wants and needs. If you were a father to them and then left? Well that would break them…they can't handle that Harry. They're too young and fragile, to be used and then dumped."

"I would never do that."

"But you already have done it."

"And I've learned from it! I've learned from my mistakes. Not a day went by that I wasn't sick to my stomach for leaving you! I was young and stupid! I couldn't handle the death, the pain and the suffering. I needed out Gin. All my life I've been surrounded by it. I wanted to start over."

"_Everyone_ was starting over Harry!" Ginny yelled her face flushed a bright red from shouting, and tears falling swift and fast. "The entire wizarding and muggle world was starting over! The world was healing, and rebuilding and improving. The world put the death behind and focused on how lucky they were to have survived and to have been given a second chance."

"Then give me, my second chance Gin. Let me prove myself to you." He whispered moving closer to her.

"I can't" her voice no longer a shout but tired and scared "It's just- I can't…you and…too hard…"

She had been able to yell at him, when there was a distance between them, but the closer he came to her the more her resolve to push him away crumbled and fell apart. He put his hands above her elbows, holding onto her. She shivered as an electric shock, swept through her at the touch. She looked up in those pleading green eyes...

"I can't" she managed to choke out before she would be too intoxicated by his gaze. "And that woman…"

"What woman?" Harry asked confused. And then it clicked "Oh! Rachel? She's just a friend. Just a friend. I swear."

"I don't know," Ginny mumbled not trusting her emotions.

"Gin. I am NOT going to leave those kids. That one look from them, that one hug and…and I'm hooked. There is no way I can live without them now. I need them and I need you.

"But-"

"Let me finish dammit!"

"Since I left, every night I would wake in the middle of the night and reach out for you. Hoping, even though I knew you wouldn't be, that you'd be there lying beside me. I'd reach for you and then have to deal with the disappointment and a cold heart when I felt nothing but cold sheets. I would wake from dreams of you; drift off to sleep thinking of you… It didn't matter where I ran to, because everywhere I went all I could see was you. The thought of you upset or…" It hurt him just to say it "…or with another man, drove me crazy. Not a day went by that I didn't regret my decision."

"Then why didn't you come back?" Ginny asked, unable to help herself

"Fear" he replied simply. "Fear of what I would find if I came back. Afraid to see who was missing from the Weasley's dinners, afraid to know who didn't get their second chance, those who died, afraid to see you to see you married to someone who wasn't me and to have made a family. Afraid that if I came too close to you, you might die too…and then when I accidentally ran into you and learned that you had kids? My kids? Ours?" he had a foolish, elated grin across his face. His eyes seemed to glow just at the thought.

"Well, it seemed as though some of my dreams had come true. I was free of my curse." He looked deep into her eyes, searching for something that showed she understood. That she knew he was truly sorry. Ginny looked back at him. Seeing the truth in his emerald eyes… as he moved in closer, all thoughts of pushing him away disappeared, replaced by a sudden urge…

He moved closer to her, their bodies touching, the touch sending nerves on fire throughout his body. He leaned in, hoping she wouldn't push him away.

And then she felt it. His lips moving firmly over her own…she responded eagerly. Ignoring the screams of her mind for her to stop, letting her heart and body take over.

He was shocked and relieved when he felt her kiss back. His heart seemed to be dancing the conga. Excitement and adrenaline pumped through his veins… finally. Finally he had a chance, a chance to win her back, to marry her to be the father of their children and to possibly have more children…

Ginny was putting all other thoughts of 'what if' out of her head, and decided to live in the moment. She pulled him closer to her, their bodies crushed together.

He fingered the edge of her shirt, and when she pressed closer to him, he took it as permission. He moved his hand up and inside her shirt.

When she felt Harry squeeze her, she realized what he was doing. Fear flushing out the excitement. 'No this was wrong, all wrong.'

And then he felt it. Ginny's hand hitting him right across his face. It wasn't just a slap…it was a genuine smack. He stumbled back from her, and then her knee came ramming up into his unmentionables. He fell to the floor. Shock, hurt and pain written across his face.

"I'm sorry," Ginny sobbed. Crying, she ran away from him.

He struggled to understand, and then it clicked 'I moved too fast…she doesn't trust me yet…' Cursing he carefully stood up, and limped to his hospital room.

* * *

"Please, Mr. Potter! You should be in your bed resting! All this running around is not good for your health!" Harry merely smiled sheepishly at being told he was not supposed to be out of his room, as the Healer helped him back into bed.

Harry laid thinking of what it was to be a father…to be a father… the words rang through his head, seeming both scary and right at the same time. He knew already that the moment his children had hugged him and called him 'dad' he was hooked. Completely and happily in love with his children. And there was no way, he would ever let them go now… he was a father, and damn he'd try his hardest to be a good one too! Merlin he loved all of them so much, already. In moments, his heart seemed to have repaired all the damage that seven years of depression had done to it. With his children, Ginny, and the Weasley family… he was complete.

* * *

Ginny breathed in a sigh of relief as she entered her home again. Finally she was returning home with her babies, and their life could be normal again…well almost. James was highly irritated with Charlie. Charlie wasn't talking to anyone, though Ginny understood perfectly well the confusion and anger he felt. Ginny helped her children into the kitchen. She needed to have a nice long talk with them. They gathered around the wooden table, and sat.

"Okay, where to start?" Ginny mumbled to herself. "There's something we need to discuss." The triplet's looked round and each of their eyes darkened as they knew what she was going to talk about.

"Your father."

"Why did you tell us he was dead, when he's actually alive?" James demanded.

"It's not like that, and don't you use that tone with me mister!"

"Sorry." He mumbled. Ginny frowned but proceeded to try to explain.

"After the war your father went missing. After the search parties failed and he hadn't been seen in months, he was pronounced dead.

"So you thought dad was dead, even though he wasn't?" Lily asked frowning, trying to understand. Ginny nodded.

"And then it turned out that your father had simply been living in hiding."

"He ran away from us? He didn't want us?" James asked quietly, fearing the answer.

"It's not like that James." She sighed inwardly, she felt the same way as the kids did, but she wasn't about to let them blame themselves for anything that they had no control over.

"Your father didn't abandon you…I had never gotten the chance to tell him that I was pregnant with you lot, before he disappeared. He didn't even know he had children until very recently. And he didn't run away he just… needed some time alone. There was so much death and pain after the war. People grieve in their own ways. I guess your father needed some time to himself." It was difficult to try to explain Harry's reasons for leaving when she didn't even understand them herself.

"Some time?" Charlie asked disbelieving "_Some time_? What… like seven years? No one could be grieving that long!"

"Charlie Weasley don't you dare talk to me that way. Charlie you have no idea… not a day went by that I didn't grieve for the loss of your father. Not a day went by when I didn't wish he was alive, and by my side to help raise you."

"If you loved him so much how come he left?" Lily asked cautiously not wanting to upset her mother, who seemed to be on the edge since the day she found out Harry Potter had actually been alive all these years. Ginny looked sadly at her daughter.

"I don't know baby. I don't know. What I do know, is that your father loves you very much."

* * *

Harry would have been up and pacing but the potions the healer's had force fed him had denied him of it. They told him he needed rest and not to be up, walking around. It seemed to him that it was their own way of locking him up. Rest could wait, winning Ginny's heart back couldn't.

His mind whirled and raced trying to think of a way to get Ginny back.

Flowers? No he had already done that.

Nagging? He seemed to be doing that already.

Begging? Would damage his pride.

Hard to get? That wouldn't work. Since it was Ginny who was being stubborn. (With reason he added in his head).

Proposing? Way too much. She wasn't ready for it…yet. He added hopefully.

And then it hit him. He grinned foolishly. One of the best ways to get to a woman's heart…make her loved ones and friends love you. Then it will be much harder for her to keep pushing him away. Oh what twisted lives we lead. Smirking, he closed his eyes, letting the potions take him into a deep sleep.

* * *

David tiredly pinched the bridge of his nose hoping the killer headache he was experiencing, would subside. He stood in front of his locker at the Club. He had just finished teaching his fifth class that day how to swim. Not to mention trying to process all the new information Ginny had told him.

He pulled out a fresh T-shirt to put on, in the process something from his locker fell to the floor. He bent down and picked it up. Turning it over he saw a picture. It had been taken in the heart and heat of summer. They were in the pool that David and Ginny life guarded at. In the picture a younger Bonnie was sitting on David's shoulders in the pool. David was holding her ankles, and her arms were wrapped around his neck so she wouldn't fall. They were both grinning and their eyes were filled with mirth. Sitting on the edge of the pool with her feet in the pool, laughing and splashing water at them was a very round and pregnant Ginny.

David sighed and ran a finger over the picture, imagining that he was actually holding Bonnie in his arms, rather than a picture of her.

"I could help you, if you help me."

David whipped around to see a man who was rather pale and peaky. David's own face drained of color. Standing in front of him was Harry potter. So many thoughts raced through his head… 'This was the man who had gotten his best friend pregnant. This man had pretended to be dead, leaving his family and especially Ginny to grieve for him.'

Harry saw the shock, confusion, and anger flash through the man's eyes. David put aside these thought

"What do you mean 'help me'"? David asked glaring.

"With Bonnie." Harry said motioning toward the picture, David was still clutching. Harry ignored the fact that David scowled and placed the picture back in his locker. "I'll help you to win her over if you'll help me with Ginny."

"And why should I help you?" David demanded.

"Because I love Ginny more than any other man possibly could. I love those kids, our kids, so much that my heart aches that I don't see them every day. I'm lost without them. I don't know what I'll do if I can't have them in my life."

"_You_ walked out on _them." _David reminded him.

"Yes. I was a coward. It was foolish and stupid and not a day has gone by that I didn't and don't regret that decision. I need to prove to Ginny that I'm not going to leave again…but I need you to help me to convince her to give me a chance."

David considered the man who stood before him. He was only wearing a pajama bottoms and a healer's lime green coat, he must have snagged from the hospital. He looked like he had snuck out of the hospital at his first opportune moment. The man's eyes were pleading with him, but his stance showed that no matter if David helped him or not, he was not going to give up on Ginny or the kids. He never thought he would be thinking this, but Harry Potter looked desperate enough to do anything to win Ginny's heart back. 'Is this how I look when I'm around Bonnie?' he wondered. He knew he felt for Bonnie the same way the man felt for Ginny. And knowing this, he realized Potter's feelings were just as deep and irreversible as his. As a sudden question came to mind, David smirked.

"Are you on the lam from the hospital? Do you have healers chasing you attempting to give you medicine?"

"And shove potions down my throat," Harry said grinning.

"I suppose we could help each other" as he said this he saw the hope gleam in Harry's eyes. "But if you hurt her or those kids I'll hunt you down and kill you with my bare hands, dammit." David's glare was icy cold. Harry nodded, his smile fading, replaced by a serious expression.

"I'm not going to hurt them, again."

David felt his iciness leave him; he could see the truth in the man's eyes. David's father, John, had taught him to read a man. John had been a famous muggle poker player and had taught his son all his moves. David, if he had wanted, could have followed in his father's footsteps and become the next best poker player but he didn't want to. Instead he used his skills to size up Harry Potter.

"I think I might have just the idea to help you" David said finally, grinning. Harry smiled back. He liked David already; he was protective over Ginny and the kids.

"I think this is a beginning to a long and lovely friendship," Harry said and David grinned. While they were shaking hands on the deal, Ginny was tucking her babies into bed.


	11. Maybe She's Itchy

Chapter 11:

Things had only gone downhill for Ginny. The triplets were fighting seriously for the first time in their lives, and it didn't show signs of letting up any time soon. James was angry with Charlie for not being thankful their Dad was back, Charlie was angry at James and Lily for being too accepting, and Lily was mad at both of them for fighting. Charlie was also angry at Ginny for somehow not realizing that Henry was really Harry. And Ginny was mad at Harry for being stupid and playing hide and go seek as an adult. In short, everyone was upset and no one was handling it well. Ginny groaned in frustration. This was not how things were supposed to go. She longed for someone to give her advice on what to do, but it's not like she knew anyone else in this type of situation. How many women had a boyfriend, who got them pregnant with triplets and then supposedly died, then turns up seven years later, to cause a great emotional upset? Merlin. Ginny hadn't even had the chance to tell the rest of the Weasley's yet that Harry was back. She had to figure things out for herself before she could handle everyone else's reactions. The next Weasley dinner was going to be rough enough as it was.

* * *

"Hermione there's something I need to tell you." Ron said nervously, as Hermione finished putting Christopher to bed.

"What is it?"

"I saw Harry. He's back." Ron said. There was silence as Hermione just stared at Ron. And then the tears started flowing down her cheeks.

"Ron you promised me you would try to stop drinking."

"I haven't been drinking!" Ron protested.

"Don't you dare lie to me Ronald Weasley! This isn't the first time you've hallucinated and deluded yourself into thinking Harry's back. HARRY IS DEAD."

"Hermione, I swear! After Christopher was born I went to see how Ginny was holding up with Henry in the hospital. Only it turns out that Henry was really Harry and he's just been living in hiding for all these years!"

"Do you even hear yourself?" Hermione yelled. The baby woke up and began to cry. "I can't keep going through this with you Ron! You have serious issues." She was positively sobbing now. "Why can't you just move on like everyone else?"

"Because he's not dead! He's alive!"

"Get out!" Hermione yelled at him. "Get out; I can't handle this right now. I just gave birth to our child and all you can think about is Harry!"

"Hermione-"

"Enough! I don't want to hear any more. Come back when you've sorted yourself out."

* * *

Ginny was setting the dinner table at the Burrow, trying desperately not to think about Harry, to no avail. _Jerk_. But this thought was then replaced by the way he had kissed her, and the feeling of him pushed up against her…Damn it! Not even in her mind would allow her to be free of him.

"NOW I'M WALKING ON SUNSHIINE!" Fred sang at the top of his lungs as he burst into the room. He then pointed to Ginny, smiling stupidly. "Come on Gin, you're supposed to sing back 'Whoah oh!'"

"Bah humbug," Ginny mumbled grumpily, irritated from being interrupted from her thoughts.

Come on now, that's no way to sing!" Fred said boogying toward her. Fred waved his wand, and had music playing. "I know you've been down for some reason, and the triplets seem upset as well, but you got to learn how to lighten up sometimes!" He grabbed his sister's hands and pulled her into a dance. Still singing Fred spun her around. The plates, yet to be set, laid forgotten, as for the first time in a long while Ginny was actually enjoying herself. She was smiling, as Fred and her danced around the dining room, singing together in perfect off key harmony. George then burst into the room, and joined in as Ginny laughed. They were having such a good time, they didn't see Bill come in, with Fleur. Bill laughed loud and long at the sight. George was twirling around with Ginny, Fred dancing all by himself with an imaginary partner and all of them singing at the top of their lungs totally off key. Bill pulled his wife out onto the impromptu dance floor, and began swinging her round the room.

* * *

Ron and Hermione walked in together to see their family dancing about. Neither of them had mentioned the fight since it had happened. Hermione was too angry to discuss it with him, and Ron figured she'd find out soon enough anyways. He grinned at seeing Ginny having such a good time and joined right in.

* * *

The triplets were upstairs at the burrow, playing with their cousins.

"Do you hear music?" James asked his siblings, and cousins.

"You hear it too? I thought I was imagining it." Lily said nudging her wizard chess piece, so it could start hacking up James' rook piece.

"It sounds like awful off-key singing to me." Will said looking over at Charlie who was staring at the door, still refusing to talk to his siblings.

"Let's check it out." Duncan said. He was one of Fleur and Bill's kids. He had three brothers. Duncan and Caine were twins, six years old, both with flaming red hair and different shades of blue, eyes. Then there was David, the four year old with the lightest blonde hair you have ever seen and brown eyes. Then Michael, the baby of the family with orange hair and light brown colored eyes.

Ginny's, Bill's, and Ron's kids all got up and headed downstairs toward the sounds coming from the dining room. James pushed open the door. All the children's jaws dropped at the sight before them.

The dinner table was shrunken down to the size of a shoe in the corner of the room; leaving the room with a lot of space. But the space was gone, instead filled with a bunch of dancing and singing redheads.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were dancing, Fred and Hermione, Ron and Ginny, Bill and Fleur, and George and Bonnie. They were all smiling and laughing. Ginny spotted them.

"James come dance with me!" Ginny called over to him over the music.

"We are no longer related." James said with raised eyebrows, and a small smile playing at his lips.

"Your loss! Lills here you dance with Uncle Fred, Charlie dance with me!" Charlie glared at his mother and left the room, ignoring the hurt look that fell on Ginny's face.

"Come here red! I'll show you how to dance, the Weasley way!" George said, trying to distract the fleeting dark mood Charlie had created. He pulled Lily towards him and spun her round causing her to laugh. Will was now dancing with his mother, who had taken several maternity potions in order to be up and about this early after giving birth. James laughed at how silly his relatives looked. He pulled the twin Fleur boys (as they were nicknamed within the Weasley family) with him, when they heard the doorbell ring.

"Come on let's let them in and hope to Merlin they haven't brought dancing shoes!"  
Laughing the boys opened the door.

"David!" James yelled excitedly and leapt on him to give him a big hug, as the man stepped into the house. "Thank Merlin you're here! Everyone is…" but he trailed off as he saw a second man with David. It wasn't just any man, it was Harry Potter. His father.

"Everyone is what?" asked David.

"Umm… what? Oh! Right! Everyone is dancing! You gotta help us!"

"Dancing? Oh well, I should've brought my dancing shoes!" and David left to enter the room, where the music was coming from. Harry felt awkward all the sudden, but pushed past it.

"Hey kiddo." He said looking at James and smiling.

"Dad," He said it slowly as if testing it out "what are you doing here?"

"To see you, and your siblings." Harry said pulling off his coat and hanging it on the coat rack, which stood just inside the door. Both of the Fleur's twins mouth's hung open as they stared at Harry. James smiled. Harry felt a sense of relief at seeing his son smile at him. He bent down on a knee, to go to his son's height and wrapped his arms around him. James felt his heart rise, as he hugged his father. This felt right, so perfect, he didn't want to ever let go. He didn't want his father to ever leave again. When they drew apart, Harry ruffled his son's hair and stood up.

"No one knows you're alive. It's going to shock everyone." James warned.

"I know. It's going to be a long night, and very awkward and tense. But its time they knew the truth. Godric knows they deserve it." James nodded, then saw his cousins gaping at his father, and laughed. He looked back at his father.

"Yup, it's going to be a long night." Harry ruffled his son's hair again and together they walked toward the dining room.

* * *

"Hey Bonnie?" David murmured in her ear.

"Yeah?" she asked as he swung her around the dance floor, after having prized her away from George.

"There's going to be a surprise tonight."

"Really? What kind of surprise?"

"You'll find out soon enough. But I need you to help Ginny with it okay?" Bonnie frowned looking into David's nervous blue eyes.

"Is it something bad?"

"No, just…shocking, I suppose." He looked into her eyes. "You're so beautiful."

And right at that moment, the door opened to reveal Harry and James arm in arm, and the Fleur twin's gaping, and starring in their wake.

It took several minutes for everyone to notice him. When they did, the music stopped, the couples froze, and expressions of shock were on everyone's face.

* * *

"Hey everyone. Umm so I'm back." Harry said awkwardly.

"Told you so," Ron muttered to Hermione.

"Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yeah, it's really me." Harry smiled nervously.

"Oh, Harry!" And wasting no time she leapt forward and gave him a bone cracking hug, as she cried.

"I've missed you," Harry mumbled as he hugged her back. She had always been like a mum to him. Mrs. Weasley stepped back and just drank in the sight of him, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Hello, Mr. Weasley." Harry said hesitantly. Arthur would surely be furious with him for running away and getting their daughter pregnant…

"So…you're alive then?" asked Arthur thoroughly confused.

"Yes. Yes I am."

"Oh good. For a second there I thought I had had a heart attack and died." And then it sunk in….Harry the boy he had considered as another one of his sons was alive, he wasn't dead. Mr. Weasley stepped forward and hugged Harry. Not a kind of pat on the back kind of hug, that guys sometimes did; but a _real_ hug. A hug between father and son.

"I thought we lost you boy." Arthur mumbled.

"No Mr. Weasley it was me who lost you." Harry said trying not to let his emotions run away with him.

Ginny watched the interaction and felt more confused than ever. Mr. Weasley stepped away from Harry and saw her, and motioned for her to come to his side. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight.

"How's my baby girl?" He asked, holding her face in his hands.

"I don't think I've ever cried this much. The only other day rivaling this one would be when I first found out Harry was 'dead'."

"You will have to fill me in on everything that has happened."

"I don't even know everything that's happened."

Harry watched Ginny. He wanted what Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had, with Ginny. He wanted that long lasting love that so few people found. And now that he had Ginny back in his life he was never going to let her go. He would make sure of it.

* * *

"Harry, can I talk to you for a moment." It wasn't a question; it was a demand, "in private?" Ginny eyed him, the anger she felt rising above all the other emotions she was feeling. The triplets and Harry didn't miss the flash of anger pass through her eyes. The triplets had always feared their mother's wrath but Harry had found it to be something to be respected when she let all hell lose. Usually she kept her temper in check but when it broke free, you better pray it wouldn't be directed at you.

The rest of the Weasley's, who were still in a complete shock, watched in stunned silence as Ginny and Harry left the room. The moment the living room closed behind them, everyone broke into talk and shouted out questions. While the adults were too busy shouting and demanding answers, James and Lily slipped out of the room. They walked down the hallway where they heard their parent's voices. They put their heads together outside the closed the door; straining to hear what their parents were saying:

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ginny demanded.

"To see our children" he responded calmly, as he watched her pace back and forth. "And you." \

"The whole family-"

"Deserves to know the truth" he interrupted. "I know you wish I was dead, but I'm not." It hurt him just to say it, because he feared it was true. He feared that she would actually hate him so much, that she'd wish him dead. "And I knew you wouldn't tell anyone I was back, so I decided to come tonight. You've always been one to figure things out for yourself before you confide in others. You really should work on that you know it's okay to lean on other people sometimes."

"I don't wish you were dead, you've got no right to accuse me of wanting or wishing something. You have no idea how I feel, I –oh well dammit Harry I wished you hadn't left!"

"Do you also wish we hadn't slept together?" he asked her trying to understand, what she thought and felt of him, for him. Ginny remained silent and merely observed him. His hair was a mess as usual. He was wearing jeans and a green sweater that nearly matched the color of his emerald eyes…those eyes that were now locked on hers.

"No," she said quietly "It was the best night of my life, and it gave me three wonderful children. I could never regret it, nor do I want to." Harry held back a sigh of relief; he hadn't known just how much her answer meant to him.

"Gin- we could have that again. That's what I want Ginny. I want to have you in my life. I want to hold you in my arms. To make you smile and laugh, to know that you'd be mine and I'd be yours, to have more children with you. I need you Ginny, more than I can ever say. Please Ginny give me another chance. Give us another chance." He walked forward and covered his hands with hers. He kissed the back of her hand. And let his lips trail over every finger on those beautiful, freckled hands.

"I-" her voice was quite at first but grew angry "_**You**_walked out Harry! You! You left to have a better life! I wasn't good enough for you! I-" but he interrupted again.

"Is that what you think? How could you possibly believe that?"

"You have given me no inclination not to think it." Ginny nearly snarled at him.

"I'm the one who doesn't deserve you." Harry said his eyes flashing with an emotion she couldn't recognize.

"Damn right you don't" Ginny muttered. More trying to convince herself than him. She was looking anywhere but at him. Harry pulled his hands away from hers and cupped her face.

Her breath hitched. Slowly, teasingly he brought his lips so close to hers, but no quite touching. She licked her suddenly dry lips.

"You feel this?" he whispered. His breath warm against her moist lips. "You feel the want, the need? That tingly feeling, prickling all over your skin? And the desire pulsing through you? I feel this for you every second of every minute. Of every minute of every hour. Of every hour of every day. I will never stop loving you, needing you…" he trailed off; leaving his words hang in the air that seemed thick with heat. Looking into her suddenly clouded eyes and slightly parted lips, he closed the distance between them. He seized her lips with his own. Wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her closer to him, feeling her pressed up against him. He let his lips slide over hers, the passion flowing freely between them.

Outside the door, Lily whispered to James, "What did he mean by tingly feeling?"

"Dunno, maybe he's talking about how mum's ticklish? Or maybe she's got poison oak and she's itchy." Lily nodded at James reasoning.

Back in the room Ginny was kissing back until…

She pushed him away from her. Taking deep, slow breaths trying to steady herself.

"Don't do this Harry, it's not fair."

"You're the one that isn't being fair Ginny. You're denying your feelings for me."

"There's a difference between a moment of want and love."

"You know damn well that what we feel for each other is much more than want." He said wanting to touch her and hold her, but he resisted, giving her space. She glared at him.

"I want you to leave. Now!" she added when he didn't move.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I said no. I'm not leaving. I'm done leaving you. Done with running and hiding and hurting the people I love the most. I can't leave you, not again."

"Harry you left. That can't be easily forgotten" she said for what felt like the umpteenth time.

"I'm not leaving again" he repeated.

"How am I supposed to trust you? How can I trust you when I'm afraid you'll break my heart and our children's?"

"Nothing I can say will convince you, will it? No matter what I do or say you still won't trust me." He said it as if he was just being to realize.

"You blew the door off our trust, the moment I found out you'd been living in hiding."

"What do I have to do to win back your trust?" he was ready to get down on his knees and beg if he had to. "How can I prove myself to you?"

"I don't know" Ginny said sadly. "I wish I could just take you back-" Merlin knows I want to, she added mentally, but didn't verbalize it. "But I can't. Like I said before it isn't just you and me Harry. I have three children's hearts to consider."

"Ginny I _want _to be a father. I want to buy them ice cream, see them board the Hogwarts Express, help them with their summer homework, put a healing charm on any bumps or bruises they get from playing, I want to be with them for every minute of it." She could see the truth in his eyes. "I've already missed so much. I don't want to miss any more."

Ginny bit her lip. She remembered, throughout raising the triplets, she had always wished they had a father. A father to do the things a father does. Like teaching the kids how to ride a broomstick, Ron had gladly stepped in, but it just wasn't the same. It had nearly broken her heart… she had wanted Harry to do it. To see him laughing with their children. She had done her best as she could, but a mother and a father just weren't the same things. A child needed both. James and Lily were already in love with Harry and they'd only spent mere seconds with him. And Charlie was sure to follow. She was broken from her reverie when the door to the room burst open.

James and Lily had heard their father talk about how he wanted to stay. And they decided they weren't going to let their mother, push away their father. They needed him just as much as he needed them.

"Mum, please!" Lily said begging. "We want him to stay." The girl clutched at her mother's clothes.

"Lily-" Ginny sighed.

"Don't go" James said to Harry. Harry grinned.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Ginny's headache seemed to have increased ten-fold. What she really wanted was to lock herself in her old bedroom, sit in a dark corner and have herself a good cry. Godric knows she needed to let out some pent up emotions.

* * *

**A/N:** Please leave a review! I love them! 3 Coming Next: Hermione's reaction


	12. Forgiveness

Chapter 12:

"Ron?" Hermione questioned softly, her eyes not leaving the door that Harry had just walked out. Ron put his arm around her shoulders.

"He's really back." Ron said beaming. Hermione let out a watery laugh as tears dripped down her cheeks.

"Why was he gone in the first place?" Hermione asked, wiping her eyes.

"Dunno. You know just as much as I do. But knowing Harry he wouldn't have stayed away unless he had a really good reason."

"You don't think something happened that night do you? With Voldemort?"

"It's a possibility I suppose. But since Voldemort died, any curse he cast should have died with him. Harry knows that."

Hermione stood thinking. True Harry could be a bit thick sometimes when it came to certain rules about magic, but she didn't think he would be that stupid. There must be some reason why he couldn't come back. Was there a type of magic that could last beyond the casters death or that Harry thought could last beyond death? Hermione was interrupted from her thoughts to hear Bill and Molly arguing.

"How do we know it's really Harry? It could be an imposter for all we know! Did anyone think of checking?" Bill asked frustrated.

"How could it not be Harry?" She demanded with her hands on her hips, "You think I can't tell the difference?"

"All I'm saying is that we should ask some security questions! Doesn't it seem a bit too good to be true to have Harry just step on our doorstep after years of supposedly being dead?"

Molly was about to let out a snarky retort, when Arthur put a hand on her shoulder. "Dear it wouldn't hurt just to ask a few questions."

Molly huffed but said no more on the subject.

* * *

Harry hesitantly came back into the room full of Weasley's with James and Lily next to him and Ginny behind, looking slightly upset and conflicted.

"Hey everyone," Harry began slowly. "I'll answer any questions you have. I'm sure there's a few."

"First of all, we would like to determine that you are the _real_ Harry. You have to understand, this is a bit, well, out of the blue." Bill said before anyone else could speak.

"Sure. Ask me anything that only I would know."

"What's your patronus?" Ron asked.

"Stag." Harry answered.

"Really Ron? That could be answered by all of the wizarding population." Fred teased. Ron blushed. Hermione asked the next question,

"Harry when we were searching for Horcruxs together and Ron had left, during Christmas what did we eat for dinner?"

"Oh wow," Harry said having to think back for a minute, "Uh you went to the supermarket and got us…spaghetti Bolognese wasn't it? And a tin of pears. That was one of the only decent meals we had on that trip."

Hermione gasped, and ran forward and enveloped Harry in a rib bruising hug. Harry hugged her back just as fiercely.

"Merlin, I've missed you Hermione."

"I've missed you too Harry." Hermione pulled away smiling, "And not to mention having to deal with Ron without you is awful."

"Oi!" Ron protested, but stepped forward so he could hug Harry tight, trying his best to not let the tears in his eyes spill over. "It's great to have you back mate."

"Yeah, it's great to be back. Things are kind of dull without you."

"Same." The two men made eye contact that spoke of just how difficult the separation had been, before breaking apart and clapping each other on the backs.

"Dad! Dad! Do you want to play Quidditch with us?" James asked bouncing up and down.

"I'd love a game. Haven't played in ages!" Harry said, "If you guys have any more questions, we have plenty of time to catch up. I plan on sticking around." He grinned and followed James and the other kids out of the house into the backyard. The Weasley's seemed unable to let him out of their sight however and everyone moved outside. Harry borrowed one of the brooms from the Weasley's broom closet and ruffled James' hair. Ginny watched as Harry mounted his broom and hovered a few feet from the ground. A strange look crossed over his face and then he shot upward with a burst of speed. Harry rocketed upward, laughing all the way. He hadn't been flying in years! Oh, how he had missed it! The feel of the wind in his face, the smell of the broomstick polish, and the freedom he felt. He stopped about 500 feet off the ground, and took a deep breath of that cool, crisp air. It calmed him; all the nerves and anxieties melted away, so that it was just him with no excuses or reasons. He was Harry Potter and nothing more or less than that. He pointed his broom toward the ground and plummeted down. Faster and faster as he dove downward. He could hear the gasps of the children as he plunged downward, nearing the ground fast. Just as it looked like he would crash into the ground he sharply pulled up and corkscrewed upward. James' jaw had fallen open.

"My dad is AWESOME!" James told William who was standing next to him. Harry did a few more flips and twirls for the amusement of the kids before landing lightly grinning broadly.

"Show off," Ginny muttered. Harry beamed.

"Only because you were watching Gin."

"Dad! Dad! You gotta teach me to fly like that!"

"Of course! Do you want to play for Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, you played for Gryffindor didn't you Dad?"

"Yes, I started my first year."

"First year! But they never make the team!"

"Harry was an exception to the rule. McGonagall always had a soft spot for you." Fred teased.

"Did not!" Harry protested.

"I swear one night when you weren't dreaming about Voldemort you would mumble "Minnie" in your sleep." Ron added after Fred's comment.

"You misheard me, I said Mione." Harry joked back; Ron snorted and gave Harry a light punch to the shoulder.

"Nice one Harry!" George called from where he was hovering on one of the brooms. "Come on then, let's have a proper match."

Harry, Ron, David, James, and Lily formed one team while Fred, George, Bonnie and Bill were on the other.

"Gin – we need you up here!" Fred called.

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you very much." Ginny declined.

"To scared to go up against Potter and the Weasley King are you?" Ron teased.

Ginny snorted. "As if. You know I could fly circles round you two."

"Then prove it!" David said.

"You're going to make me beat my own children in a Quidditch match? However will they handle such a defeat?"

"Mum, how are you going to handle it when you lose to two kids?" James called back.

"My own son trying to beat his mother, the shame of it. I'll come up there and show you how real Quidditch is played!" Ginny grabbed a broom and took off.

When Harry started off with the Quaffle, Ginny bumped into him and snagged the Quaffle.

"You always did play a little dirty," Harry grinned.

"And I always won," Ginny smiled back tossing the Quaffle off to her brother.

The game went on to include James and Lily scoring their first Qudditch goals to Fred and George waving their wands to jinx Ron's shirt to come up and tie itself around Ron's eyes so he couldn't see. The end score ended at a tie, as both teams continually pranked and scored on the other team; and of course Mrs. Weasley called that dessert was ready. Ginny's eyes had followed Harry throughout the game. She knew she was in love with him. She had already re-fallen in love with him when he was Henry. Yes she was still hurt and angry he had left, but she had spent seven years missing him with an unbearable pain. She didn't want to miss him anymore.

Harry landed laughing. He hadn't had such a good time like this in a very long time. His laughter died away however when he saw Charlie sitting alone in a shadowy corner of the garden.

"Charlie – do you want to come play a game with us?" Harry called out. Charlie stood, glared at him and then ran into the house.

"Charlie!" Ginny called after him and was about to follow after him when Harry put a hand on her arm.

"Let me handle it. Please? I'm the one he's mad at." Ginny hesitated for a moment before conceding.

"Alright."

"Thank you," Harry said as he ran into the house after Charlie. Charlie ran up the stairs and Harry followed. Charlie bolted into a room and slammed the door, locking it. He sat down in a corner of the dark room, wrapping his arms around his knees and began rocking slightly as tears started to fall.

"Charlie," Harry began hesitantly. "Please will you just hear me out?" Nothing but silence greeted him.

"I know this must all be really difficult and confusing. I didn't mean to lie. I'm sorry that I'm putting you through this. You don't know how much it's killing me right now to know that you hate me. I just -" Harry didn't know what to say. He stood quietly outside the door for a moment before he spoke quietly, "You know, I grew up without a father too… My dad died when I was a baby, and I never got the chance to talk to him or get to know him. A part of me will always miss the parents I never knew. I guess what I'm trying to say is that when you are ready to talk to me, I'm here for you and I'll _always_ be here for you. You're my son and I love you." Harry could hear sniffling coming from the other side. He waved his wand unlocking the door and slowly pushed it open.

"Charlie?" Harry asked softly as the light from the hallway shone on Charlie's tear streaked face. Harry knelt down in front of his son who looked up at him with big tear filled eyes. "Please don't cry." Harry wiped a tear from Charlie's cheek. "I'm so sorry." Harry whispered. And with that Charlie flung his arms around Harry's neck and hugged him. Harry wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close.

"I love you Charlie, never doubt that." Charlie buried his head in his father's neck as he cried. Harry rocked him in his arms until Charlie's tears had subsided into sniffles.

"I don't hate you, you know." Charlie said as he sat back so he could see his Dad's expression. "You said I did, but I really don't."

"That makes me really happy." Harry smiled. "Do you think it would be okay if we spent some time together some time?" Charlie nodded. Harry gave Charlie one more tight hug before letting him go so he could stand up.

"We should probably go back downstairs. I bet your mum is worrying about how you're feeling."

"Okay." Charlie followed his Dad downstairs, thinking that maybe it wasn't that bad his Dad had come back after all.

* * *

The rest of the night was spent in good spirits and lots of laughter. The feeling of love that was present throughout the house could be felt by everyone. The triplets ended up dozing on the wide sofa. Harry walked over to stand next to Ginny who stood next to them brushing the hair away from Lily's face.

"They're beautiful Gin. You did an amazing job raising them. They're great kids."

"Thank you," Ginny whispered. Harry hesitated only a moment before reaching out to hold her hand. He grinned when she didn't remove her hand. Deciding to press his luck he asked,

"Would it be okay if I came home with you to tuck them in? I'd love to help get them ready for bed."

Ginny looked up at him and gazed into those green eyes of his that she had missed for so long. "I suppose that would be alright."

"Brillant. I'll tell your parents we're to be off then." He gave her hand a light squeeze before letting go.

"Looks like he might just be sticking around for awhile," Ginny whispered to her kids. Harry came back and lifted Lily and Charlie into one arm each, the two mumbled a little in their sleep before snuggling their faces deeper into his shirt. Ginny picked up James and together as a family they apparated to their house. Ginny led the way up the stairs and gently settled James onto his bed, Harry did the same with Charlie and Lily. Ginny waved her wand and switched their clothes to pjs, and Harry drew the comforter up around each of them before lightly kissing their foreheads.

"I love you," Harry murmured. It was Ginny who stood in the doorway this time, as she watched Harry say his goodnights. Harry moved to Ginny's side, and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Gin, there are things we need to talk about." Harry said quietly. "Please, can you hear me out?"

Ginny nodded, and led Harry into her bedroom where they sat down. She stared at her hands, not trusting her emotions enough to look at him.

"Ginny." She looked up and he was looking at her with a plea in his eyes.

"I'd like to start out saying that I'm so sorry. I know the words won't make up for me running away. But I was young and stupid and I didn't want to face the pain. I know I was a coward, but I couldn't help it, I wanted to start over, live a different life." Harry took a deep breath,

"Also, something happened that night during the war… when Voldemort and I were dueling he cast a spell on his dark mark. He told me that even if he was gone, his curse would live on through his death eaters. While his death eaters still lived the curse would live as well. The curse was that if I was to be close with those that I love that they would die. I thought you would die Gin. Obviously Voldemort's spell didn't work, since I'm talking to you and you haven't fallen dead or anything. But at the time it seemed real, and I was too scared to risk it."

"But you could have contacted us! Written an owl and told us what happened!" Ginny said.

"True, and I thought about it a lot. But at that point I was still grieving for those we lost and I wasn't ready to come back yet; I was still healing from wounds and I was weak. That's how I met that woman you saw at the hospital. She found me lying on a street bleeding to death after I had apparated. She knew who I was and wanted to take me to St. Mungos, but I knew I couldn't go there without everyone finding out where I was. She reluctantly agreed to heal me herself, she was a Healer for St. Mungos. She took care of me while I was still healing. She's just a friend. She helped me through a rough time, but we never had any romantic feelings toward each other, I swear it. You can look at my memories in a pensieve if you don't believe me. Time passed and I healed. When I finally _was_ ready to come back, it seemed as if too much time had passed. You all thought I had died. I read the papers. You all started to move on, and how could I upset everyone's lives by suddenly owling you? You all would probably think it was some kind of sick joke being played. And I couldn't have you investigating to find out if it was true or not, because I thought that if you came too close to me you would die.

"When I first saw you in that bagel store, I had no idea it was you. So please don't think that I was deceiving or pretending to be another person, well I mean technically I was pretending…I was pretending I wasn't Harry Potter, some war hero, who's seen so much death and suffering… but I didn't lie with the intention of hurting you. After awhile I realized that…that you were Ginny and that-that I was a father…" Ginny watched as Harry starred determinedly at his hands. 'Was he upset that he was a father? Was he about to tell her she shouldn't have had the babies? Was he mad at her?'

"I admit I was shocked and panicked, that's why I left without an explanation. I-" he was struggling with this part, he looked up at her, with tears in his eyes "I'm so sorry I did that to you. I'm sorry I got you pregnant at such a young age. You didn't deserve to go through something like that, so young and alone. And I completely understand if you hate me for it, but-" Ginny cut him off

"Oh Harry!" she held onto his hand with hers. "I was never mad at you for getting me pregnant, anyways getting pregnant pretty much takes two people for it to happen. And giving birth was an amazing experience that I wouldn't trade for anything else in the world. And I don't regret anything either. If we hadn't…then I'd never have those three wonderful kids. I'm grateful that it happened. After you… well when I thought you'd died, I _needed_ the babies; they were all I had left of you. They were my hope of light; the first lives after all the death of the war." She had silent tears dripping down her face. Merlin this was an emotional day… Harry continued.

"I just needed to tell you this, Ginny, and that I wish I hadn't run away. I wish I got up the courage and guts to stay. I wish I'd stayed and had been there for you…" He murmured. Ginny was looking at their linked hands rather than meet his eyes; he pulled his hands away from hers and cupped her face. She slowly met his gaze.

He leaned in slowly and lightly brushed his lips against hers, tentively as if asking her permission. She didn't stand a chance though. The moment his lips touched hers, she kissed him back with a longing that held seven years of love and passion. They kissed passionately. Harry wasn't going to push Ginny too far; however, if she wanted more he would wait for her to make the move. They kissed for a long time before Ginny slowly reached for the hem of Harry's shirt and lifted it off. He lifted hers off as well. The feel of his roughened hands sliding over her smooth skin caused her to tremble. He drank in the sight of her. She was as slim and beautiful as he remembered her. This was different from before. Before they had been mere children experimenting with their new found interest, now they were man and woman. Their need for each other was deeper, stronger and hungrier. She brought him closer so that they were laid out on the bedspread. Harry fumbled in the back pocket of his jeans for his wand, to wave a silence charm over the room before dropping his wand to undo Ginny's jeans. He slid them down her legs slowly, kissing every inch of exposed skin. She ran her hands up his toned chest, feeling every muscle and caressing every old scar. Her lips trailed over the place where one of Voldemort's spells had ripped a gash through his chest. She let her tongue glide over the puckered skin, trying to soothe the tortured flesh. Love filled her so strongly that all thought of the past, of grief, of heartache were gone to be replaced with a blinding need to make this man hers. Her fingers brushed over the front of his jeans, tugging the zipper down and freeing him of his jeans. His lips kissed a path across the tops of her breasts, before his fingers fumbled with the back clasp to remove her bra. As the rest of their clothes was pulled away, Harry pulled her closer to him, naked skin meeting naked skin. When their bodies met it was as if time had stopped. Their movements showed a common familiarity and yet held the reverence of a first time. Harry had wanted to go slow, to engrave every moment into his memory for all time, and yet seven years of being without her had taken its toll. Grasping for more, their breaths coming fast and quick as they moved faster and faster. When they came together, everything in that moment was perfect.

* * *

**A/N:** First of all I would like to say to those who think it was too sudden for Ginny and Harry to 'be' together, I think that after seven years of missing someone, missing that type of connection with a loved one - this moment was needed. But hey that's just my opinion, xD. Please leave a review and let me know what you think! The next coming chapter will probably be the final one, but it depends on how long it takes to wrap everything up. Also remember to check out my livejournal under my username "llupinluverr" for updates and upcoming stories. Love to all my readers!


	13. The Beginning

**A/N: _Warning: _**This chapter contains fluffy-ness! xD

Chapter 13:

The triplets woke up the next morning to the scent of delicious food wafting up from downstairs. They fumbled over the bed covers as they scrambled out of bed to rush down the stairs. They skidded to a halt to see their Dad dancing about the kitchen with their mom in his arms. Their mom was laughing like they hadn't seen her laugh before. She held a spatula in one hand, and had the other wrapped around their Dad's waist as he twirled her about the room.

"Morning kids!" Harry called. "I was just reminding your mom that I didn't get a chance to dance with her last night at the Weasleys." Harry released Ginny, to grab Lily's hands and began dancing about with her. Lily giggled, at the dance and at her father's now crooked eyeglasses. James and Charlie looked at each other and started laughing too. Their Dad sure was goofy.

"Mum, what's for breakfast?" James asked sitting down at the table.

"Pancakes, if I haven't burned them since your father insisted on making a fool of himself." Ginny grinned.

"I love pancakes!" Charlie said, sitting down next to James.

"Dad can you always come over for breakfast?" James asked.

Harry looked over at Ginny, "We'll see." James was about to push the subject further, but after catching the glance his father gave him, he resolved to wait.

Breakfast passed in comfortable discussion and Harry asked his kids loads of questions to learn more about them and they did likewise.

"So you really did get rid of that snake?" Lily asked.

"It's called a Basilisk Lils." Charlie said knowledgeably.

"Yeah, I did. You don't have to worry about snakes. I'll protect you." Lily grinned at him. "Well," Harry said standing up and cleaning off his plate with a wave of his wand, "I'm off to do some errands for the day. I'll see you lot later." Harry kissed each of his kids on top of their heads before reaching Ginny and leaning down to give her a slow kiss. As he stood back up, he checked his kids' expressions for their reaction. He worried they might not be ready for their mum to have a man in her life. However he needn't have worried. Charlie and Lily were giggling, and James was asking his mum if he could have thirds. Harry beamed before giving a little wave and left the house hearing the chorus of four goodbyes.

"Mum, you and Dad are together right?" James asked.

"Yes, I suppose we are." Ginny said blushing slightly.

"Does that mean you're married?" Lily asked. Ginny choked on her tea and spluttered.

"Wh- I mean, well we- You kids should go get dressed we have things to do today too." Ginny then bustled around the kitchen tidying up, her mind thinking about Lily's perfectly innocent question. Ginny figured she shouldn't have been so surprised; it was logical to assume they'd get married wasn't it? They had dated, and had children and loved each other. The thing was Ginny and Harry had never discussed marriage before. Not even during the war. There was a time when Ginny had thought Harry might propose, but she knew he would never get engaged with Voldemort still looming ahead of him. If Harry hadn't disappeared, would they have gotten married? Ginny froze, her mind conjuring up an image of Harry being there every day to help raise the kids and to always be there to share the experience of life together. What a bittersweet image that created.

* * *

Harry knocked smartly on the door. At the call of, "Come in!" Harry pushed open the door and made his way to the kitchen to find Mrs. Weasley washing dishes.

"Hey Mrs. Weasley," Harry said grinning when she exclaimed "Oh Harry!" and rushed forward to give him a bone cracking hug. "I was afraid I might have dreamed it." She said, drawing back from his arms to look him over. "You're much too thin; you need to have something to eat. Here sit down, I'll whip something up."

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley I've already eaten breakfast. At Ginny's." Harry said, the tips of his ears turning a light pink.

"I see," Mrs. Weasley said lifting an eyebrow with a knowing smile on her lips. "Well what are you up to today then?"

"Well I wanted to visit Ron and Hermione and then it occurred to me that I don't know where they live," Harry said feeling a bit idiotic. The moment he had arrived at the Burrow he had realized that surely Ron would not still be living with his mother, especially not with Hermione and their kids.

"They live near the village; past the Lovegood's house, just over the hedge. 16 Twin Leif Road."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley."

"Take care, dear."

Harry apparated to their house and knocked lightly on the door. When the door opened and no one was there, Harry looked down to see a small boy holding the door open.

"Hi. It's Will isn't it? Are your parent's home?" Harry asked. Will nodded, looking at Harry curiously.

"You're Charlie, James and Lily's Dad."

"Yes I am."

"Will, how many times have I told you to ask whose at the door before opening it?" Ron said, appearing at the door. "Oi, Harry!" Ron clapped Harry in a brief manly hug. "Whatchu doing here mate?"

"Figured we'd do some catching up." Harry said. Ron grinned.

"Will, will you go fetch your mum for me?"

"Okay Dad." Will scampered off, as Ron lead Harry into their living room. The room was warmly furnished and held a comfortable atmosphere. It reminded Harry vaguely of the Gryffindor common room, but more modernly decorated. The chair Ron ushered Harry into was comfy and soft.

"Nice place you've got." Harry remarked, as Hermione entered the room holding a baby in her arms, with the little boy and a little girl at her side.

"Why thank you. Harry these are our kids, you might've seen them last night, but I don't think we did proper introductions. This is Will our oldest, then this is our baby girl Annie, and our new born Christopher." Harry could hear the love in his friend's voice as she spoke about her children.

"Nice you meet you guys, I'm Harry. The triplet's dad." Harry nodded toward Will.

"Harry is like another uncle." Ron tried to explain.

"So Harry how are you doing?" Hermione asked sitting down next to Ron with the baby, while Will and Annie climbed onto chairs near Harry to make sure they didn't miss anything.

"Good. Firstly I want to apologize for not coming back. It was stupid but I thought there was a curse on me." Harry went on to explain why he didn't come back and why he was scared of contacting them. He explained how he had met Ginny but didn't realize it was her and from there he learned that the curse hadn't worked." Ron looked surprised while Hermione asked question after question that Harry answered as best he could. When all had been explained Harry asked, "I was wondering if I could ask what happened after I left? What did I miss?"

"Well the whole wizarding world was in an uproar after your disappearance mate. Every single auror and many just regular civilians put every effort into tracking down death eaters to see who had stolen you from us. None of them provided any information to your whereabouts however, not even when they were put under veritaserum. The only thing we had was a pool of blood that was left from your body in the chamber. After months of fruitlessly searching, the world had come to the conclusion that you had died. It became common belief that Voldemort had killed you and your body turned to dust like his did."

"The Ministry set up a large statue of you right in the center of the Ministry." Hermione remarked.

"Yeah, imagine having to walk past your ugly mug every day while walking to work." Ron grinned. But Harry could tell that it must've been hard on Ron to walk by that memorial every day and have to remember what he had lost.

"You also have a gravestone. Molly was the one who wanted it. She said she needed a place to visit you and to grieve properly. We've all been there to mourn you. I know Ginny goes every time she's going through a rough patch. I understand why you left Harry, but I'm still upset that we lost seven years. I've missed you so much, you have no idea-" Hermione was positively crying now.

Harry went over to her and wrapped her in a tight hug. "I'm so sorry Hermione. I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt everyone like I did. I'm so sorry. I've missed you so much too."

Hermione sniffled and whipped the tears from her face, "These after pregnancy hormones have me a bit out of whack, sorry for breaking down on you." She gave him a watery smile.

"You're the sister I never had Hermione. My best friend. There wasn't a day when I didn't think about you and miss you." Harry looked over at Ron, "You're my best friend and my brother, and life can be awful when I don't have you lot in my life."

The three embraced in a four way hug, the baby squished in the middle.

At this point Harry and Ron were trying to act like they hadn't just teared up. Harry broke the sniffles by saying, "Well, now that that's done. I need your help with something." Harry grinned at them.

* * *

"Mom I don't need two jackets!" James whined as Ginny put it on him anyway. She zipped it up to his chin, "It's the jacket or no ice skating mister." Grumbling James went to find his boots.

"Mom what if I fall through the ice?"

"You won't Lily."

"But how do you_ know_ that?"

"Because the ice is hard as a rock."

"What if I fall and get hurt?" Ginny smiled.

"Then I'd be right there to pick you back up" she kissed her daughter's nose "always."

"Now, Charlie where are your mittens?"

"In the garbage."

"What? Why are they there?"

"James put them there."

"James!" he held up his hands in defense as his mother rounded on him with her hands on her hips.

"I don't like winter clothes! It's not that cold outside!"

"You're going to catch pneumonia."

"Mum what's namonny?" Lily questioned.

"Pneumonia it's when you get sick from being outside in the cold."

"You get it from being cold?" Lily asked her eyes wide and worried.

"Lily you won't get pneumonia if you wear your jacket."

"Oh." The little girl then immediately began to put on a second jacket. Ginny then looked over expectantly at James.

"All right, all right," he mumbled and left to fetch his and Charlie's gloves out of the trash. Ginny smiled affectionately at her children. This was going to be a good night.

* * *

It was the same lake she had swam in with Henry…no Harry. The frozen lake now had a temporary wall around the edge. Christmas lights were hanging from the trees and there was a makeshift tent that was selling hot chocolate and renting ice skates. There were people skating and twirling on the ice. She looked down at her children. Their eyes were wide with excitement and wonder.

"Come on, let's find us some skates."

Lily held her mother's hand as they walked toward the tent. She watched the people on the ice. They were all bundled up in coats, scarves, wool hats and mittens. She watched as one girl who was around her own age, leapt into the air, spun, and landed gracefully. Lily's mouth dropped. It was that easy?

James was thinking the exact same thing. Everyone was laughing and gliding with no effort at all. Impatient to be on the ice, James hastily shoved on the skates. And without waiting for his mother, ran onto the ice. The moment his skating shoes had touched the ice, he realized it was wet and slippery, and fell flat on his back, his head hitting the ice painfully. Stars burst in front of him and his eyes watered. He tried not to cry. Then someone with a strong, powerful arm pulled him up onto his feet and held onto him so he wouldn't fall again. James, looked up,

"Dad!"

"Hey there kiddo. You should be more careful. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, it's cool." James said trying to act more mature for his Dad.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked, not unkindly.

"Here to spend some time with you guys. Though I have to be honest, I'm not that good at skating."

"That's okay. It's the triplet's first time skating." Ginny caught the happy look on Harry's face that told her he was happy to be there for one of the triplets 'firsts'. He had missed so much; like their first steps, first words, and first prank (in the case of James).

"Brilliant! I'll help them learn!" Harry put on his own skates, and tighten up the sloppily tied laces of James'.

"Right, so the ice is slippery and you're going to have to focus on your balance before you can go racing off. Think of it like gliding." Harry held James and Charlie's hands in each of his own to keep them from falling over on the ice. "Just move one foot forward and let yourself glide before bringing your next foot forward." James and Charlie soon caught the hang of it and sped off on the ice. Harry was now teaching Lily, but even after she got the hang of it she refused to let go of Harry's hand, which made Harry grin broadly to have his daughter holding tight to his hand.

Harry skated faster to make Lily giggle, while she held tight to his hand, letting him pull her across the ice. They glided past James and Charlie and soon a racing match began. Ginny joined in too, beating all of them and finishing with an expertly performed twirl.

"Who's the ice princess?" Ginny teased.

"Women," James muttered in such a world weary voice that caused his father to roar with laughter.

* * *

The triplets went off to skate, the three of them trying to skate at the same time while all holding hands. Harry moved closer to Ginny and lifted her hands, and took her gloves off.

"You're hands are cold," Harry whispered as he brushed his lips against them. His warm breath sent shivers running through her that had nothing to do with the cold.

"Good thing I have you around to warm them up," she grinned.

"Ginny," Harry said, his voice serious and filled with longing. "I'd do anything just to hold you in my arms, just to try to make you smile or laugh, I'd do anything to fall asleep with you and wake up every morning to see your face. I ran away from you once but I will never do it again, because even if I wanted to, I can't put you in the past. You're my life, I love you Ginny. I always have, and I always will. I want to be a father to our kids, and if you'll have me I want to marry you. I want to wake up every morning with you beside me. I want to share your life and have a million more babies with you. " And with that Harry got down on one knee, and pulled a black velvet box from his coat pocket. He opened it and showed Ginny a beautiful diamond ring.

"Ron and Hermione helped me pick it out. Well…Hermione helped, Ron has awful taste in rings. I know it's sudden, but I don't want to waste another moment without you."

Ginny couldn't speak, nor did she find that she needed too. She knelt down on her knees so she was on the same level as him and leaned forward to seize his lips with her own. He moaned against her lips. The heat and passion seemed to pass between each other like lightening. It didn't matter how long they'd been separated, it didn't matter why. All that was there was the two of them, man and woman completely and utterly in love with each other. The longing and need seemed too great for them to handle. Ginny then slowly pulled away, afraid to get too carried away.

"Yes Harry Potter, I will marry you. Just keep telling me that you love me," Ginny whispered. Harry felt her warm breath against his wet lips and resisted the urge to take her right then and there. They sat forehead to forehead, simply looking into each other's eyes; hands entwined. "I love you," Harry whispered. Here he was the man she had loved from the day she met him… he was back, and he wanted to be with them. Harry could make her heart do flip flops simply by looking, and she had known that when he had 'died' there wouldn't be anyone else for her. No one would ever be as good as Harry.

Finally, after all these years she was his again. How he had missed her…how stupid he had been, but now he could let all those mistakes go, and he could focus on his family. Oh god, how good it felt to say that… his family. He had his own family, and more importantly it was with the woman he loved more than anything else in the world. He began playing with her red curls, admiring the softness and how seductive it smelled to him.

"Harry?" Ginny asked interrupting his thoughts

"Hmm?" he mumbled still too entranced,

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost you again." Ginny's voiced cracked, as tears were about to come again. Just the thought of losing him was too much. Harry pulled her to his chest, she held onto him, he wrapped his arms around her and ran his hands in a comforting manner up and down her back.

"I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere. I promise. Nothing can take me away from you and our kids. Nothing. I love you… which by the way you still haven't said anything to." He said grinning down at her.

"Harry James Potter I love you more than I can ever say." He kissed her with such ferocity, passion and want that it seemed a miracle she didn't melt right there in his arms.

* * *

**A/N: **Well that's the end! Yes maybe them getting engaged is a bit sudden, but I'm a sucker for a happy ending! I would like to say thank you to the readers who have been reading my story from the very beginning and have stayed with me through all the slow updates. Thank you for supporting me through my first attempt at fanfiction writing! Also I would like to thank all my other readers! Your reviews and lovely comments make my day! Please leave a review and let me know what you thought of my story! Love to all my readers! ~lupinluver  
PS- I will be posting new stories, so feel free to check them out!


End file.
